Friends with Who
by StormWolf10
Summary: 10, Jack and Rose land in New York and become friends with Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Rachel, Ross and Chandler. For this, Friends is set in 2007. Knowledge of both TV shows needed to read this story.
1. The One With Doctor Who

**A/N: This crossover is set in Series 5 of **_**Friends **_**(after 'The One With the Triplets') but in an AU series 2 of **_**Doctor Who**_** where Captain Jack Harkness never got left on the Gamestation and continues travelling with the newly-regenerated 10****th**** Doctor and Rose. Also, Friends is set in 2007 to make the timeline correct for Rose to be there.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Otherwise we would have made this a real TV show!**

**Chapter One: The one with Doctor Who**

"Hey, guys!" Phoebe announced happily, shutting the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment.

Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross and Joey all called hello back, all sat in the sitting room space.

"Guess what? I went to see my psychic today!" Phoebe exclaimed, excited, prompting several audible groans from her friends. "Oh, don't sound too excited!" Phoebe complained, dumping her bag and coat on the kitchen table before walking over and standing in front of the TV. "Anyway, she told me that I and my close friends are going to receive a visitor from outer space!"

"Oh a Martian!" Ross said sarcastically, Phoebe slapped him on the back of the head feeling annoyed at her friend's apparent lack of interest.

"Oh, Phoebes, you can't really believe that psychic? Nothing she said has ever come true!" Rachel protested "and she said two of your friends would find a new love together... and that's not going to happen is it?" she added, laughing.

Everyone else joined in Rachel's giggle no one noticed the worried glances shared between Monica and Chandler -who had been secretly dating for some time now.

This was backed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of their friends.

"Well I don't know, I just have a really good feeling about this, guys!" Phoebe protested.

Sighing, she flopped down in the armchair as Monica switched the TV on.

**~StormWolf10~**

Just over two hours after Phoebe had announced that they would be getting a visitor from outer space, Joey was in his apartment making a sandwich with ingredients he had borrowed- borrowed, not stolen- from Monica and Rachel's apartment across the hall. He finished making his double turkey sandwich and grinned at it in satisfaction. Then, he flung open his apartment door and strolled across the hall and into Monica and Rachel's apartment. He flopped onto the sofa, taking a bite from his sandwich. However, it wasn't until he went to put his feet up on the table that he realised there was no table. Monica and Rachel's apartment looked...different, somehow. Just then, a man slightly older than Joey and a young woman a few years younger than him entered the room staring on shocked at the unexpected visitor. There was a long uncomfortable silence before anyone spoke.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the man asked, bewildered.

Joey jumped up from the chair, his sandwich now forgotten.

"You're not Monica and Rachel!" Joey whimpered, confused.

"Who and who?" the girl asked. Her accent was clearly British, whereas the man's was American like Joey's.

Before Joey could answer, the girl was shouting over her shoulder for a doctor. Joey's eyes widened when a tall skinny man in a suit skidded into the room.

"How did you get into my TARDIS?" the man asked. He had a British accent similar to the girl's.

Joey's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor in a dead faint, his sandwich laying forgotten by his side...

The trio shared a worried look and then rushed over to Joey's side.

"Do you think he's ok?" the girl asked, suddenly concerned for their mysterious intruder.

"Just a bit shocked" the British man said comfortingly "I dread to think what he'll do when he sees the TARDIS is bigger on the inside".

**~StormWolf10~**

When Joey woke up, the first thing he remembered was the rather strange dream he'd had. However, as his vision cleared, three faces swum into view. Joey screamed.

"Looks like he's awake." The American pointed out, smirking.

The young woman slapped him round the back of the head.

"We can see that, Jack. No need to point out the obvious!" the young woman snapped.

Joey pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning when he saw his sandwich crushed against the dirty metal grating that seemed to be the floor.

"Hello," the British man announced, offering Joey his hand to pull him up "I'm the Doctor!"

Joey took the Doctor's hand, pulling himself up.

"Err...hi, Doctor. I'm Joey. Joey Tribbiani. You probably recognise me from a show called 'Days of our Lives'." Joey announced, gaining his confidence and grinning at the Doctor.

However, his smile fell as the Doctor, Jack, and the young woman exchanged confused glances.

"Umm, I'm afraid we travel a lot, don't see much TV." The young woman explained apologetically.

"Yeah?" Joey asked, eyes on the young woman now as he grinned at her. "And what's your name?"

"Rose." Rose replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, Rose, how you doin'?" Joey asked flirtatiously.

Before Rose could reply, the Doctor stepped closer to her, putting an arm round her shoulder supportively, hugging her to him.

Joey sighed in defeat.

"Well, would you guys explain to me where I am?" Joey asked, irritated.

"This" the Doctor explained, gesturing around them with his free hand "is the TARDIS. It's a...well, I suppose you'd call it a spaceship. Although, it travels in time too."

"Oh my god, Phoebe's psychic was right!" Joey all but screamed.

Jack, Rose and the Doctor shared a confused look.

"Who's Phoebe?" they asked.

**~StormWolf10~ **

"Guys, guys! Phoebe's psychic was right!" Joey shouted, bursting into Monica and Rachel's flat.

"Joey, have you been drinking my cooking sherry again?" Monica asked her friend.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point! There really are aliens, and I've met them! Well, actually, only one of them is an alien, another is from London and the other is from the 51st century but, hey! They travel in space!" Joey announced, jumping up and down like a child.

Chandler and Ross shared a look and looked like they were about to say something when Rachel spoke first.

"Well, where are the 'aliens', Joey?" Rachel asked.

"Well..." Joey began, but just then, Rose, the Doctor and Jack walked in.

"Ah, Joey! We wondered where you'd gotten to!" the Doctor announced, clapping Joey on the back. It was then that he noticed Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica and Phoebe staring at him open-mouthed. "Oh, and these must be your friends! Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Jack and this is Rose."

Rose and Jack waved.

Ross turned to Joey. "Are these some guys from those acting workshops you went to?"

"Oh, certainly not. Rubbish at acting, me." The Doctor chipped in, grinning.

"Oh yeah? And how did you get here, then?" Monica demanded.

"My TARDIS. Come and see for yourself, if you want." The Doctor told them.

He watched as the friends glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" he asked, leading them from the apartment.

**~StormWolf10~**

As Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Monica and Chandler stepped into the TARDIS, there were gasps from all of them as well as several "Oh my god!"s, "This has to be a trick!" and, of course, a "This place could do with a clean!" from Monica, while Joey stood, grinning by the door. No one seemed to notice Monica grabbing Chandler's hand apart from the Doctor.

"You're really aliens?" Ross asked, unconvinced.

"Well, the Doctor here, is. However, Rose is from London 2007 and I am from the 51st century. But we're all time travellers. We travel in space quite a lot, too." Jack explained.

Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Monica were all still in shock when Phoebe grinned.

"Looks like my psychic was right!" Phoebe announced smugly.


	2. The One Where Joey's outflirted

**A/N: This was written by my fabulously fantastic co-writer (don't let the page breaks fool you- she just doesn't have an account so I've used my name as page breaks) and so I really can't take much credit for this chapter, although I do think it's brilliant!**

**The one where Joey's out flirted**

Ever since the arrival of the three time travellers, they had become very good friends with the gang and started to hang out with them in Monica and Rachel's place and at Central Perk too.

Joey and Rose were in the coffee house early that morning; Rose was sat on the orange sofa sipping a coffee from an over-sized purple mug.

Rose looked up from her coffee to see Joey and a red-haired girl that she didn't know.

"See you later baby" Joey said before kissing her on the cheek, the woman smiled at Joey before leaving the coffee house happily.

When Joey returned to his usual seat he smiled politely at Rose, Rose didn't smile back but glared at him angrily.

"What's eating you?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion at Rose's sudden un-friendly behaviour.

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically before saying "what about Becky?"

Joey looked confused "who?" he asked.

Rose's eyes widened "Becky? That girl you were with last night! You said you'd call her about 10 minutes ago" as Rose spoke, Joey began to smile.

"Oh Rose" he said "I'm a one night kinda guy"

Rose smiled slightly "but why say you'll call her?" she asked.

Joey thought for a second and then mumbled "Habit"

Rose shook her head "Just like Jack" she said playfully.

At that moment Jack, followed by Rachel, Phoebe, the Doctor and Ross entered the coffee house too.

"I heard my name" Jack said behind Rose, making her jump slightly and squeal in shock.

Rose glared up at him and blushed from embarrassment.

"I was just saying Joey is as bad as you are with your stupid 'one night stands' Jack." Rose said.

"Oh _please" _Jack said "I can get anyone I want."

"So could I!" Joey said defensively.

"Yeah" Rachel piped up "he once had three dates in a day."

Jack gasped sarcastically "Three, how... feeble." he said playfully.

"Hey" Joey said, standing up "I can get more dates then you"

Jack sat on the sofa next to Rose and Phoebe before smiling wickedly "Care to make it interesting? I bet you I can get more phone numbers then you in one day!"

"Fine!" Joey said in a typical Joey way "$20"

"$25" Jack challenged.

"$50!" Joey said loudly and shook Jack's hand sealing the deal.

"How can you girls sit here and listen to this" Rose asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied "but my money's on Joey, or Jack, wait Joey... oh I just don't know!"

Everyone laughed slightly.

"Hey where are Monica and Chandler?" Ross asked, looking towards the door.

"Oh" Rachel said "they're doing laundry"

**~StormWolf10~**

Half hour later everyone had gathered in Monica and Rachel's apartment, they were all sat around the kitchen table deep in conversation, so deep in fact no one noticed how Monica and Chandler were holding hands lovingly under the table and stealing glances at each other when ever they thought it to be safe.

"Hey Mon," Rachel began.

Monica looked to Chandler and they dropped hands trying too hard to act normal.

"Yeah, Rach?" Monica asked quickly, sitting up straighter.

"Phoebe, Rose and I were talking and we're getting you a date tonight." Rachel announced proudly.

"No" Monica protested, too quickly.

Phoebe looked at her suspiciously "Why not? You haven't had a date in ages..."

"I'm seeing someone." she blurted out without thinking. Rachel obviously didn't believe her.

"Oh yeah" Rachel said sweetly "what's his _name_ then?"

""Ch-"she started but Chandler kicked her leg lightly so she quickly said "Charles" she said, hoping that no one noticed that she nearly said Chandler.

"Charles?" Ross sniggered.

"Yes, Charles..." Monica said and blushed.

"So what this Charles like Monica?" Phoebe asked, still not believing her.

"Charles" Monica said "Is lovely"

Chandler smiled proudly, luckily no one noticed.

"I'm gunna run to the store" she said quickly, trying to change the subject. She was almost at the door before the Doctor pointed out she'd forgotten to put shoes on.

"Is she always like that?" Rose asked after Monica shut the door, this time with shoes.

Ross shook his head "she's hiding something..." he said.

The Doctor smiled to himself, these guys having been friends for so long yet no one knew of Chandler and Monica...

**~StormWolf10~**

That evening the gang decided to go to a bar to watch Jack and Joey go head-to-head in their number game.

"Ok" Jack announced as they arrived "its 7 o'clock, we'll meet back here at 10" he turned to Joey and grinned "then I'll get my money".

"Yeah" Joey said "...out of the bank for me!" and then walked off feeling very proud of his quick witted answer.

Joey set to work straight away when he spotted a pretty blonde girl sat at the far end of the bar.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Joey asked confidently, flashing the girl his trademark grin.

The girl blushed and replied in a quiet voice.

"Ok" Jack said, after seeing this "I'm gunna do this" and strode off in sight of a brunette girl.

"_This_" the Doctor stated "is going to be a pretty interesting night."

"Yep" Rachel agreed.

After an hour, Joey passed Jack at the bar and flashed a grin "12 numbers baby!" he declared slyly.

"15" Jack announced, smirking and he patted Joey on the shoulder with fake sympathy before leaving Joey standing there feeling disgruntled.

Joey shook his head and scanned the room for more women he hadn't already asked out. Joey smiled when he saw two women walking in to the bar and went over to work his magic.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was quarter to 10 and a desperate looking Joey was practically running around the bar but all the girls there he had already asked apart from a few, Joey thought triumphantly and walked across the bar to wear a group of girls were sitting.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Joey asked.

"Joey," Rose told him, amused "I'm _not_ getting involved!"

Joey looked disappointed and turned away to another girl.

"Hey-"he started but was cut off by Rachel. "Don't even think about it Joey!" Rachel warned.

Joey turned hopefully to Phoebe but she shook her head before he'd even started to talk.

"Mon?" Joey asked sweetly, trying his best to do his puppy dog eyes.

"Joey, are you serious?" Monica asked, giggling.

"Please, Mon?" Joey begged "We're both single!"

"Joey!" Chandler said and stood next to Monica with her arm over her protectively.

Everyone turned round and looked at Chandler puzzled at his sudden protectiveness over Monica, Monica looked at him before Chandler realised what he'd done. He immediately dropped his arm and thought quickly for an explanation.

"I mean Joey, look over there you haven't asked her out yet" Chandler pointed and said quickly, luckily it had just turned 10 so everyone became distracted and forgot about the last few minutes.

"Ten o'clock Joey!" Jack called over as he skipped playfully to Joey's side "How many d'ya get then?" he asked, Jack was bouncing happily like a child in a sweet shop.

"21!" Joey announced proudly and Jack laughed.

"28!" Jack smirked, flashing a pile of napkins with numbers on in Joey's face.

"I believe _you_ owe me $50!" Jack reminded Joey casually and then grinned.

"Sure." Joey relented before turning to Chandler and whispering "Hey, man, can you lend me $50?"

Chandler rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, he then handed Joey $50 reluctantly but amused.

**~StormWolf10~**

Back at Monica and Rachel's apartment, Joey was still complaining about being out-flirted by Jack.

"I just don't get it Jack" Joey complained "how did you get 28 numbers, were there even 28 girls there?"

Jack laughed at that.

"Oh" Joey gasped "but Mon, Rach, Phoebes and Rose said they wouldn't give me there numbers!"

Jack laughed harder.

"What?" Joey asked, confused.

"Joey... you never said it had to be just girls numbers did you?" Jack pointed out, still laughing.

"You got guys numbers too?" Joey shouted in sudden realisation, his mouth dropping wide open.

Everyone laughed, particularly Rose and the Doctor.

"Out of interest Jack, how many numbers belonged to girls?" Phoebe asked.

"17" Jack laughed.

"Woah, woah!" Joey said "you mean I had 3 more girls than you!"

"Actually Joey" the Doctor laughed "you would have had 4 more."

Everyone joined in laughing.

"Stupid maths" Joey mumbled.

**A/N 2: Please review! The next few chapters are being worked on at the moment!**


	3. The One with the Doctor's pockets

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was started by my fantastic co-writer and finished by me. It's mostly just a short, (hopefully) amusing fill in, really, before chapter 4.**

**The one with the Doctor's pockets**

The Doctor emerged from his room in the TARDIS late morning dressed in stripy pyjamas and his hair a knotted mess.

"What the-?" He exclaimed as he reached the console room.

His TARDIS was different somehow... The usual grey flooring was sparkling silver, the brownish gold console now shone brightly and his screen was clear. It also smelt funny, like flowers.

"Wow" Rose whispered as she walked to the Doctor's side "I always thought we had grey floor".

The Doctor turned to her looking confused

"Who? What? When?... Huh?" he stammered.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor and Rose opened the TARDIS door and stepped into Monica's apartment. The Doctor's jacket was folded neatly on the coffee table and piles of objects were organised neatly next to it. Rose walked over and picked up a small note that was attached to the jacket. She read it several times before she laughed out loud.

"What?" the Doctor asked, curious as to what could be so funny.

"It says 'the contents of the Doctor's pockets'" Rose explained, laughing.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at the piles of items; string, buttons, rocks, keys, pens, batteries, a small stuffed toy raccoon, a tennis ball, a bottle lid and some other objects from planets including a strange purple hair clip.

"All of this from one man's pockets!" Rose laughed.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose and the Doctor were still in shock over how Monica had somehow managed to steal the Doctor's jacket from the TARDIS, clean it and sort the contents of his pockets before heading out with Rachel and Phoebe. Just then, Chandler, Joey and Ross came into the apartment, Joey heading straight for the fridge.

"Ah, so you have been introduced to the cleaning powers of Monica, I see." Chandler said, amused and not even bothering to hide his smirk as he spied the Doctor's jacket on the back of the sofa.

"Mmmm" Rose murmured.

"How did all this fit in your pockets?" Ross asked the Doctor, noticing the pile of stuff the Doctor and Rose were now cramming back into the pockets.

"Same kinda thing as the TARDIS" the Doctor said, still staring at the pile on the table.

"Right" Chandler said, still not quite sure.

Just then, Jack wandered out of the TARDIS, fully dressed. He suppressed a smirk as he saw Rose and the Doctor piling stuff into the Doctor's suit jacket pocket.

"What happened here, Doc? Your suit finally meet a washing machine?" Jack asked, grinning. He knew how Rose always had to fight the Doctor to get his suit off him so she could wash it.

"Worse," the Doctor moaned "it met _Monica_!"

Jack frowned, confused for a few moments before Ross and Chandler elaborated.

"Monica likes to clean." Both Chandler and Ross said at the same time.

"Ah," Jack replied, understanding now "so I'm assuming it was Monica who cleaned the TARDIS too, right?"  
>"Probably." Rose replied, nodding.<p>

Joey, who, up until now, had been busy eating practically everything in the kitchen, now looked up from his half-assembled peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Monica cleaned the TARDIS?" Joey asked, only now realising the conversation that was going on around him. When the Doctor nodded mournfully, Joey replied "Ooh, bad luck, mate!"

Jack, Ross, Chandler and Rose all smirked, while the Doctor pouted.

**~StormWolf10~**

Just after lunch time, Phoebe, Rachel and Monica were all sat in Central Perk having a coffee when the boys and Rose walked in.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Rachel said, smiling as they all sat down.

Their usual area in Central Perk was now crowded with three more people to fit in; Rachel, Phoebe and Monica were sat on the sofa while Ross sat on the arm of the sofa next to Monica, Jack, Chandler and Joey sat on the tall chairs at the table, Rose grabbed the armchair and the Doctor squeezed himself in beside her.

After several awkward minutes of silence, Monica spoke.

"You know, Rose, we were thinking of going shopping this afternoon; you wanna come?" Monica asked. Rose grinned.

"I'd love to!" Rose replied, excited; finally, she, Rose Marion Tyler from the Powell Estate, was going shopping in New York City!

"Hey, don't suppose I could tag along?" Jack asked cheekily.

The four girls laughed, glancing at one another.

"Yeah, alright, we could do with a laugh!" Phoebe replied.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was now dark and the Doctor was sat alone, watching TV in Monica and Rachel's apartment. Joey, Ross and Chandler were all at a baseball game, and they had offered to buy the Doctor a ticket, but he had insisted on waiting at Monica and Rachel's apartment for the girls and Jack to return. Not that he didn't trust Jack to look after Rose, but Rose was still young and impressionable, and New York was so big and enticing...The apartment door was flung open and Jack staggered in, followed by the four girls. Each were laden down with bags and the Doctor sighed, standing up and heading over to unlock the TARDIS for Rose and Jack. Rachel and Monica rushed off to dump their bags in their respective bedrooms and Phoebe flopped onto the sofa. Just then, Rose rushed back out of the TARDIS and jumped on the sofa, almost landing on the Doctor, who had just sat back down.

"Whoa! What's got you all hyped up?" the Doctor asked Rose. Turning to Phoebe, he said "What on earth have you been feeding her? Oh, please say you didn't give her Dr Pepper? She's goes hyper after Dr Pepper!"

Phoebe grinned.

"I promise, no Dr Pepper. However, Jack did end up doing a fashion parade in a shop. That's why we came back when we did; Jack got us thrown out so we decided to head home."

"Hey!" Jack protested as he exited the TARDIS "That woman had no sense of humour!"

Rose laughed, burying her head in the Doctor's shoulder as Jack glared at her.

"What's going on?" Monica asked, leaving her room.

"Yeah," Rachel added as she came out of her bedroom "what's with all the giggling?"

Monica and Rachel surveyed the scene before them; Phoebe laughing openly, Rose all but on the Doctor's lap, head buried in his shoulder as her own shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh and Jack glaring at Rose from his position behind the sofa. The Doctor, for his part, looked quite amused at the whole situation.

"I'm assuming either Rose or Phoebe let slip about Jack getting us thrown out of the Bridal shop?" Monica noted, smirking.

Both men's eyes grew wide, the Doctor's showing barely-concealed mirth and Jack's showing pure horror.

"_Bridal shop_? Jack did a fashion parade in a _Bridal shop_?" the Doctor spluttered before bursting out laughing.

Jack blushed beet red at this.

"Yeah," Rose piped up "only it wasn't in any of the groomsmen stuff either; it was a wedding dress!"

Rose had barely finished before she burst into another fit of giggles, only prompting the Doctor to laugh even harder.

In fact, everyone was laughing so much, no one noticed Jack slipping quietly back into the TARDIS.

**~StormWolf10~**

Later that night, after Rose had retreated to her bedroom for a good nights' sleep, Jack and the Doctor were sat in the control room.

"Look, Doctor, I only did all that stuff today coz Rose needed cheering up. I know that she and Rachel, Phoebe and Monica will probably be best friends soon, but she looked so uneasy earlier in Central Perk; I didn't want her to go out around the town with them while she was still so nervous around them." Jack explained.

"I know, Jack. It's mad, the last thing I want is for Rose to be unhappy, but, the closer she gets to everyone here, the more I feel like I'm losing her." The Doctor told Jack, smiling weakly. "Anyway," the Doctor continued before Jack could speak "you'd better get to bed; that fashion parade probably tired you out!"

Jack flashed the Doctor a grin before standing up from the jump seat. Just as he reached the corridor, Jack turned back round to face the Doctor.

"Tell her. Tell Rose." Jack told the Time Lord quietly.

The Doctor frowned, feigning ignorance.

"Don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at her. You don't wanna lose her. So tell her how you feel." Jack whispered. And with that, he left the Time Lord pondering what he had just been told.

**A/N 2: Ok, short chapter, bit odd, I must admit. The ending seems a little angsty to me, but those of you who haven't already guessed, I'm a 10/Rose shipper :) Also, what happens to Rose when she has Dr Pepper actually happens to me :P**

**StormWolf10**


	4. ToW everyone's in Chandler's bed

**The One where everyone's in Chandler's bed**

Just three weeks after the Doctor, Rose and Jack had arrived in New York, a massive thunderstorm was predicted on the weather report.

"Oh, I hate thunderstorms! They always freak me out!" Monica complained, switching the TV off.

"Well," Chandler told her "if you get too scared, you know where my bed is."

Monica leaned into Chandler for a hug, oblivious to their friends watching them.

"Excuse me?" Ross asked, shocked.

Chandler and Monica all but leapt away from each other.

"What? I only meant if she got scared, she could come to me. I'd say the same to all of you!" Chandler explained.

"Really? You'd let us stay with you?" Rose asked, shocked and delighted.

"Yep, he does!" Joey announced, grinning at Chandler. "Thanks, man!" he added, hugging Chandler.

Chandler patted him on the back before pulling out of the hug.

"Right, well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm turning in for the night." Chandler announced, standing up and stretching.

Everyone else agreed to turn in for the night as well and they all headed to their apartments.

**~StormWolf10~**

An hour later, the thunderstorm was raging through the skies of New York as Monica crept across her apartment to the door, clad in nothing but a silk nightie. Shutting her apartment door carefully, she shuffled across the hallway to Chandler and Joey's apartment. Opening the door, she slipped inside and headed for Chandler's bedroom.

"Chandler!" Monica whispered, poking her head round his bedroom door.

"Hi, Monica." Chandler whispered back, climbing out of bed.

There was a clap of thunder and flash of lightening and Monica jumped, screaming. She clapped a hand over her mouth quickly, fearing she had woken Joey. However, she quickly discovered Joey was already awake as he ran, screaming, from his bedroom and into Chandler's, pushing her aside on the way. Monica watched, half-shocked, half-amused as Joey- clutching Hugsie and wearing Batman pyjamas- leapt into Chandler's arms, clinging to him.

"Err, hi, Joey." Chandler laughed, setting Joey to his feet.

Joey continued to cling to Chandler, ignoring Monica altogether.

There was another clap of thunder and flash of lightening and Chandler found Monica in his arms as well.

"Well, well, Monica; looks like you took me up on my offer, eh?" Chandler asked, trying to lighten the mood. Then, he sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but, Monica, Joey get into my bed!"

**~StormWolf10~**

Jack felt a surge of disappointment as he saw Ross was asleep. He knew that this meant he'd have to go to Chandler's apartment- he didn't know Ross well enough to wake him in the middle of the night, and besides, Jack had a reputation to uphold- he couldn't have his flatmate knowing he was scared of thunderstorms! Reluctantly, Jack grabbed his coat and slipped it on over his Power Rangers pyjamas and pulled his trainers on before leaving the apartment.

**~StormWolf10~**

Phoebe woke up, screaming as another flash of lightening burst through the curtains. Breathing heavily, Phoebe looked at her alarm clock. It was 11:15. Sighing, Phoebe pulled herself out of bed. Maybe a cup of hot chocolate would help her sleep. Phoebe decided to check on Rose to see if she was alright- after all, if she was scared, the younger woman must have been terrified. However, when Phoebe knocked on the door, she received no reply. Opening it, Phoebe saw that Rose's bed was a mess and clearly had been left in a hurry. Crossing to the TARDIS that was parked in her sitting room, Phoebe slowly opened the door, but found the main control room empty. Sighing, Phoebe slipped on her trainers and decided to head to Chandler's.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose crept through the TARDIS corridors. Even in the depths of the TARDIS, she could hear the faint rumbles of thunder.

"Doctor?" Rose called out cautiously.

No answer.

"Doctor? Where are you? 'm sorry, I know it's late and you're probably busy, but I can't sleep! It's the thunder...'m scared. I know, it sounds silly, but I've always hated storms." Rose told the darkness of the TARDIS.

Still no answer.

Rose whimpered, wringing her hands in her pyjama top. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. It was then that she remembered Chandler telling them they could go to his.

"Doctor, if you can hear this, 'm going to Chandler's!" Rose called through the TARDIS.

Turning on her heels, she ran back out the TARDIS and into her bedroom in Phoebe's apartment. She slipped on her thick pink dressing gown, pulled on her trainers and grabbed her soft brown bunny toy before running for the apartment door.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jack was hurrying from Ross's apartment block across the street to Chandler's when he saw Phoebe running across the road in nothing but her pyjamas. Phoebe slipped in the middle of the road, landing in a puddle, and Jack rushed to her side, lifting her into his arms and running for the apartment block. Once the two of them were inside, Jack lowered her to her feet.

"Thanks, Jack. That was really sweet of you!" Phoebe told Jack gratefully.

Jack smiled back. In any other situation he could have come up with something witty to say, but right now, he was too downright terrified.

"Heading to Chandler's too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, Ross was asleep so I decided to come over here instead." Jack explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" Phoebe replied.

"Where's Rose, then? I'm sure she would have come with you?" Jack asked, confused and worried.

"Well, I looked in on her room and her bed was empty. I couldn't find her in the TARDIS either, so I figured she'd already come over here." Phoebe told Jack, already hurrying up the stairs.

Jack nodded, following her.

"Come on, we need to get you into some dry clothes." Jack told Phoebe, walking past her and taking her hand.

"I've slept in worse on the street." Phoebe replied casually.

"That may be, but I'd feel a lot more reassured if you were in something dry." Jack replied, smiling gently.

The two of them hurried up the remaining flights of stairs to Chandler's apartment and hurried inside. They headed straight for Chandler's bedroom, where they found Chandler, Joey and Monica. Upon seeing how wet Phoebe was, Chandler grabbed a spare t-shirt and shorts from a drawer and handed them to Phoebe.

"Get changed into these in the bathroom. You can stick your wet pyjamas on the radiators." Chandler told Phoebe gently.

Phoebe took the t-shirt and shorts gratefully, hurrying to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Nice pyjama's Monica... perfect for the storm aye?" Jack told her sarcastically.

"I... I got dressed in the dark!" Monica exclaimed.

"And you can't tell the difference between cotton and silk?" Jack asked, unconvinced.

"I...I was scared!" Monica shouted.

But suddenly, Jack's face was sombre as he turned his attention back to Chandler.

"I don't suppose you've heard from Rose or the Doctor?" Jack asked, worried.

"No, why?" Chandler asked, sensing Jack's fear.

"Well, Phoebe said Rose wasn't in her room, and couldn't see her in the TARDIS." Jack explained.

"Oh my god, what if she'd out in the storm? I mean, Phoebe had Jack, but what if Rose is alone?" Monica asked, scared.

"We should go find her." Chandler announced, hurrying out of his bedroom.

Phoebe had just finished getting changed and came out of the bathroom to find everyone crowded in the middle of the room.

"Right, girls, you stay here. Jack and I will go find Rose." Chandler announced.

"Hey," Joey protested "why do I count as a girl?"

Chandler sighed. "Fine, Jack, _Joey_ and I will look for Rose."

And with that, Jack, Joey and Chandler hurried towards the apartment door.

"Wait!" Monica shouted "Don't leave me!" And with that she flung herself at Chandler.

"Oh, well I'm not staying here by myself!" Phoebe protested, walking over and standing next to Jack.

Chandler sighed. "Fine!"

**~StormWolf10~**

Ross stirred, and reluctantly woke up. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 11:20. He heard a clap of thunder echo through his flat, and he climbed out of bed. Knowing Rachel was scared of thunderstorms, he decided to head over to their apartment, seeing as this storm was relentless. Ross pulled on his trainers and coat and grabbed his keys, before leaving his apartment. He hurried out of his apartment block and across the street to Chandler's apartment. He yanked the door open and stepped into the ground floor of the apartment block. He was just about to start walking up the stairs when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A person.

"Are you alright?" Ross asked.

The person looked up. Rose. Rose launched herself at Ross, not caring that either one of them were soaked by the rain.

"Ross! I'm so glad you're here!" Rose exclaimed, hugging him tight.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here! Where's the Doctor?" Ross asked, hugging Rose back. He was alarmed when she visibly jumped at the clap of thunder.

"I couldn't find him! I woke up and went to find him in the TARDIS, but I couldn't find him! And I was so scared, I hate thunderstorms, but I was sure Phoebe wouldn't want me to wake her, so I came here to Chandler's instead, but I couldn't remember what floor it was because I've never been here alone before!" Rose explained, barely pausing for breath. She was trembling, and clearly terrified of the storm outside.

"Well, I'm sure Phoebes wouldn't have minded if you woke her. Come on, let's go to Chandler's. I need to check on Rach anyway." Ross told Rose, wrapping his arms around her and leading her up the stairs.

"And who's your friend?" Ross asked, smiling.

Rose looked down at her brown bunny toy she was clutching. The bunny was a little scruffy around the edges. Rose blushed.

"This is Snuffles. I've had it since I was 5. Mum brought it for me when I was in hospital after I fell of the swings and broke my arm." Rose explained quietly. "It's pretty embarrassing. I didn't want anyone to know, but I guess they all will now."

"Don't worry," Ross assured her "Joey doesn't go _anywhere_ without Hugsie."

Ross then noticed that Rose was shivering.

"Here," Ross told her, shrugging his coat off and draping it over Rose's shoulders "don't want you catching a cold."

Rose smiled a thanks, but her smile froze as she saw Ross's dinosaur pyjamas.

"Umm...nice pyjamas, Ross." Rose told him, trying not to smirk.

By now, they were halfway up the stairs and they heard a relieved voice call out their names.

"Rose, Ross! Thank god you're alright!" Jack announced, hurrying down the stairs and swooping Rose into a hug.

"Come on, everyone upstairs and into my bed!" Chandler instructed, sighing.

**~StormWolf10~**

Chandler, Monica, Ross, Joey and Rose traipsed back into Chandler's bedroom. Everyone pulled their coats and shoes off, dumping them on the floor before all falling onto Chandler's bed. There was a flash of lightening followed by a roll of thunder and another flash of lightening. Jack and Phoebe clutched each other tight, while Ross did the same to Monica. Seeing that Rose was tense as the thunderstorm continued, Chandler pulled her into a hug, giving Monica an apologetic smile as he did so. Monica smiled back weakly, showing she understood. Chandler was alarmed as he became aware of Rose curling herself up into a ball, sobbing quietly and clinging to him, almost as if she was trying to burrow inside him. Just then, the bedroom door burst open. Everyone looked up to see the Doctor stood in the doorway, out of breath.

"Rose! I've been looking for you! Thank god you're alright!" the Doctor announced, grinning. But his face fell as he saw her clinging to Chandler. The Doctor walked over, pulled his trainers and dressing gown off and sat on the edge of the bed, sulking.

"Yes, please come into my bedroom." Chandler announced, irritated.

Everyone apart from the Doctor laid down on the bed, clinging to each other as the storm continued.

Barely five minutes later, the bedroom door swung open and Rachel was stood in the doorway.

"Chandler, I was wondering if I could come in- Oh!" Rachel broke off in surprise as she saw all her friends in Chandler's bed. "Well, I don't feel as stupid anymore!"

**~StormWolf10~**

An hour after Rachel had arrived, everyone was curled up in Chandler's bed. It was roughly 12:30 in the morning and Monica and Chandler's romantic evening had been ruined. They were laying either side of the bed, Jack, Rachel and Ross in between them. To say that the bed was cramped was an understatement; there were nine of them in the bed and with Monica, Ross, Rachel, Jack and Chandler lying side by side, they were packed like sardines. Phoebe was curled up on Jack whilst Joey was sprawled haphazardly on top of Chandler, his head resting on Chandler's chest as he drooled in his sleep, clutching Hugsie to him feebly. The Doctor was curled up on the end of the bed, cradling Rose to him as she clutched at her toy bunny. The room was black and as Chandler glanced at the clock and saw the time, he sighed. Everyone apart from him was asleep and the storm rolled on through the darkness of the night. Throughout the past hour, everyone had settled down in the bed and had gradually begun to fall asleep; Rachel, Phoebe, Monica and Joey were the first, closely followed by Jack and Ross about half an hour ago. Rose had eventually fallen asleep just over a quarter of an hour ago as the Doctor rocked her gently and Chandler tried to block out the sound of Rose's terrified sobs as thunder echoed through the apartment every few minutes. Chandler assumed now that, as he couldn't hear a sound from the end of the bed apart from the Doctor and Rose's steady breathing, that both Rose and the Doctor were now fast asleep.

"Chandler?" a quiet voice whispered.

"Yeah, Mon?" Chandler whispered back, glancing across the bed through the darkness and over several other bodies that separated them from each other.

"Why aren't you asleep? What's the matter?" Monica asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same question! Anyway, I was just thinking about our evening. Sorry it was ruined." Chandler replied.

"That's not your fault. Besides, I think it was sweet." Monica replied.

Chandler could hear the smile in Monica's voice.

"You know, Mon, I think we should tell everyone soon. Tell them about us." Chandler announced quietly.

"Yeah?" Monica asked, pleased.

"Yeah." Chandler replied happily.

And neither of them could see the Doctor open his eyes and smirk before pulling Rose closer to him and closing his eyes again.

**A/N: Ok, and that's all for now :) Just click the button below and write a small review. Simply tell us if you're enjoying it!**


	5. The One With the Confessions

**A/N: This is another fantastic chapter by my awesome co-writer :)**

**The one with the confessions**

"Uh-oh, Chandler, wake up quick!" Monica whispered and shook Chandler carefully but urgently until he woke up.

Chandler groaned loudly, not particularly happy with being woken up.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, his eyes were still shut, trying to keep hold of the little sleep he had.

"Chandler, it's 9.30, we missed the alarm" Monica said, a hint of panic in her voice.

Chandler's eyes flew open and he sat up

"Oh god, damn these late nights and your comfy bed" Chandler said, making Monica laugh.

"Life would be so much simpler when we tell everyone about us" Monica sighed.

"Yeah, as much as I want to I don't think me walking out of your bedroom with you is the best way" Chandler said sarcastically, Monica nodded.

"Ross would flip" Chandler said truthfully.

"Honey, he won't be happy anyway" Monica told him.

"Yeah" Chandler sighed in agreement "what'd you say to running to Mexico and sending them a post card?"

"Hmmm... that would be lovely" Monica said "but for now I'm going to check if the coast is clear and get to work"

"Okay" Chandler said.

Monica crawled out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown and walked to the door.

She stepped out and was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"Late night aye Monica?" Rachel teased "guessing that _Charles_ stayed over"

"Oh can we meet him?" Phoebe piped up.

"Yeah, we still haven't met the famous Charles" Rose said.

"Can we please Mon" Joey begged.

"No you can't" Monica told them as sternly as she could without cracking and saying who was in her room.

"Why? Don't you trust us? We won't scare him off!" Joey told her defensively.

"Firstly" Monica started "Charles isn't even here... I just over slept and secondly you would scare him off!"

"Would not" Ross retorted, childishly.

Monica rolled her eyes.

"What about Tom, last year" Monica said.

Everyone fell quiet.

"Oh yeah, that shut you all up!" Monica said, glad she'd one this argument. She hated to lie to her friends but Chandler was right, this wasn't the time "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the bathroom".

**~StormWolf10~**

Half hour had passed and Chandler was still stuck in Monica's room, his stomach growling. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the conversations going on.

"So, Chandler didn't come home last night... at all?" Jack asked Joey.

"Maybe he's with a girl" Rose suggested innocently.

"Rose" Ross said "you're kinda new to the group so I don't know if you've noticed but he hasn't exactly had many relationships."

"True" Rose agreed.

"Maybe he's with Janice" Joey said thoughtfully.

In Monica's room Chandler gasped loudly and fell backwards in shock.

"What was that?" Rose asked and turned towards Monica' closed bedroom door.

"Uh-oh" Chandler said and stood up quickly scanning the room for places to hide, he opened Monica's wardrobe but the neatly folded clothes and organised shoes left no place for hiding in there. He shut the door quickly and darted towards the curtains pulling them around his body.

"Oh yeah" Chandler sighed happily before looking to the floor where his legs were still obviously showing.

"Damn it" he exclaimed and ran around the room.

"I'm gonna check it out." he heard Joey say from the living room.

Chandler didn't know why he did it, perhaps it was the fear of getting caught but he launched himself onto the floor underneath Monica' rug. Chandler pressed himself closer to the floor, foolishly hoping he would sink through it and become invisible. He was about to get up when he heard the bedroom door open, he held his breath.

Joey and the Doctor stood overlooking Monica's bedroom, the Doctor smiled as he saw a lump in the floor that looked and suspiciously like a body under it. Joey however, was oblivious. Joey stepped forward and into Monica' room, his foot landing hard onto of Chandler's hand. Underneath the rug Chandler let out a small yelp which was thankfully muffled to the floor where his head was buried. Joey looked at the Doctor, whose eyes were wide. He couldn't decide whether he was finding the immensely funny or whether he felt sorry for Chandler, whose hand was being crushed under Joey' foot.

"You alright?" Joey asked him, still oblivious to the fact he was crushing his best friends hand.

"Yeah, but I think you should move now" the Doctor told him.

Joey looked confused but did so, only he moved forwards so he landed on top of Chandler. This time, Joey heard Chandler yelp in pain and stood up pulling up Monica' rug to reveal Chandler, who was clutching at a very red hand.

"Dude, what are you doing in here?" Joey said, shocked.

The Doctor sighed in relief; finally Chandler was going to admit that Chandler had been seeing Monica and they could celebrate.

"Urm, err" Chandler stammered, racking his brain for some plausible excuse.

Joey stared at him still, waiting for an explanation.

"I was... urm, I was..." Chandler struggled before coming up with what he thought was a very clever ideas "I was playing hide and seek with Monica"

The Doctor had to restrain himself from hitting his self in the face, what an excuse hide and seek, Monica was at work... Joey would never believe that.

"Oh right." Joey said, he believed him "Well she's gone to work."

"I know," Chandler said "but you know how Monica never likes to loose, neither do I"

Joey laughed and helped Chandler up.

"Well, I won't tell her we're you were" Joey said sincerely.

"Thanks man" Chandler said feeling relieved, although Joey was the easiest to fool. He didn't like the suspicious look he was receiving from the Doctor right now.

Joey left the room leaving Chandler and the Doctor alone.

"Hide and seek?" the Doctor asked sceptically.

"Yep" Chandler said confidently.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek?" the Doctor challenged.

"No" Chandler said "you're never too old."

The Doctor still didn't buy it but left the room anyway, Chandler breathed out and fought the urge to do his happy dance, he fooled them and now he could leave the room!

Chandler left and went into his own apartment, the moment the door shut talk started, everyone but Monica, Chandler and Ross were there now.

"Do you believe he was playing hide and seek?" Rose asked everyone.

Phoebe and Jack both shook their heads, Rachel stood up quickly, like she just had a break though.

"They're seeing each other" she exclaimed.

"Who, Ross and Chandler?" Phoebe gasped in shock, Rachel shook her head.

"No, Chandler and Monica" she said, Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief before realising what Rachel had said and gasping even louder.

"Really? I don't see it" Jack said.

"Well... ever since Ross' wedding about 7 months ago they've both been acting really odd and Chandler and Charles, sound similar to you?" Rachel told them.

"Oh and Chandler' been so happy too" Rose pointed out.

"What if you're wrong" Phoebe said "I mean, can you really see Monica and Chandler together"

"I bet you they're seeing each other" Rachel claimed.

"Uh-oh" Jack whispered to Rose "what's with these guys and betting... back in the TARDIS we never had any bets"

"Hmm..." Rose murmured "$10 they are" she said, Phoebe turned to her with a wide grin.

"Welcome to New York young Miss Tyler" she said and hugged Rose who was giggling happily. She really liked New York and decided to talk to the Doctor and Jack about permanently staying here.

The Doctor shook his head but smiled warmly, he had to admit he wasn't sure if Rose would fit in but it he'd been wrong Rose, Jack and himself were truly part of the gang.

**~StormWolf10~**

Later on that evening, everyone but Ross was in Monica and Rachel' apartment sitting in the living room area, drinks were on the table, on coasters after Monica' insistence.

"Should we wait for Ross?" Monica asked.

"Nah, he said he'd join us when Carol picks Ben up" Jack told her, Monica nodded.

"Ok, you've all played truth or dare right?" Rachel asked, looking at the Doctor, Rose and Jack who nodded excitedly. This was all part of their plan.

"Right then" Jack said and spun the bottle, it pointed to Phoebe "truth or dare Phoebs?" he asked.

Phoebe thought for a second before shouting out "truth!"

"Did you steal my chocolate bar this morning?" Joey said and glared at Phoebe who looked away.

"Well..." Jack said.

"Fine I did" Phoebe admitted.

Joey gasped loudly and clapped his hands to his mouth.

"I'll get you another one" Phoebe promised him.

"Yeah, you best do" Joey said.

Phoebe smiled and spun the bottle, it landed at Rose.

"Dare." Rose announced.

Everyone looked at her impressed before forgetting Rose had never been dared by Phoebe before.

"Go easy on her Phoebs" Monica said when she saw the mischievous look in Phoebe's eyes. "I'm gonna get another drink" Monica added and left to go to the kitchen.

"I will I will" Phoebe said and thought for a moment before daring Rose to spill her drink.

Rose was about to say it was an easy day before realising it was Monica' apartment and she'd freak out.

"Whoa Phoebs, we said go easy!" the Doctor said.

"I am" Phoebe said and looked at the Doctor who laughed.

Rose looked at Monica, who was preoccupied with making drinks before dripping a few drops of her drink onto the table.

It was then Rose' turn to spin the bottle, it pointed to Rachel.

"Truth or dare" Rose asked.

"Tru-"Rachel started to say but was cut off by Monica' huff, she'd seen the mess.

"I'm so sorry, it was a dare" Rose panicked Monica raised an eyebrow and said.

"Don't worry Rose, it's Phoebe who needs to watch out... I will have my revenge" Monica stated and mopped up the mess.

Phoebe became unusually quiet and Rose stuck out her tongue.

After a while nearly everyone had been dared or had to tell the truth. Jack was dared by Chandler to wear a pair of Rachel's underwear on his head, Rachel had asked the Doctor to tell him his weirdest fact to which the Doctor showed her his hand he kept in the TARDIS, Joey had been dared by Monica to eat an apple dipped in curry sauce, which Joey actually enjoyed and now it was Rachel' turn to dare Monica.

"I dare you too..." Rachel said "kiss Chandler"

Everyone went quiet to watch Monica' reaction.

"I can't do that" she said "ew" she added and threw Chandler an apologetic look.

"So you're gonna loose then?" Jack challenged knowing Monica would never want to lose.

She looked at him evilly and sighed. "Fine, c'mere Bing" she said and lent in for a kiss.

The moment they started it was like the room had vanished and it was only Monica and Chandler left, they both stood up together.

Joey' mouth dropped open as the continued to kiss, Rachel smiled smugly, if this didn't prove they were dating nothing would.

After a few minutes Jack coughed awkwardly bringing Monica and Chandler back to reality.

"Oops" Chandler whispered and Monica giggled nervously.

"You are seeing Chandler" Phoebe said and Jack handed Rachel, Rose and the Doctor their money they had bet.

"You bet on us" Chandler said, slightly offended.

"Please don't tell Ross" Monica said quickly "not yet".

The Doctor sighed loudly "why?" he asked.

"Because Ross would kill me and then you'd be planning a funeral and visiting Ross in jail" Chandler answered, the Doctor chuckled as the door opened and Ross walked in.

"Please" Monica whispered.

"Okay" the Doctor said and winked before Ross came over.

"So what's happened so far?" Ross asked.

"Well Phoebe ate Joey's chocolate, Rose made a mess and Chandler kiss Mo-"Jack stopped speaking suddenly and hit his head with this hand.

"What did we _just _say Jack?" Chandler asked, he then looked at Ross who was looking livid.

"Wait, wait, Chandler kissed Monica" Ross said, and glared at Chandler angrily.

"Good one Jack" Rose whispered.

"No" Chandler denied it "we were dared to and I said no"

"Thanks man" Ross said, believing him. Chandler was shocked; Ross was never that gullible before, maybe Ben had worn him out.

"But what would you do if I did?" Chandler asked Ross quietly, Monica looked away not wanting to see her brother's outburst.

"Well, it's against the rules I'd be very angry and... I don't know" Ross said "but I could never forgive you".

"What if I was in love with her" Chandler said to Ross before turning to Monica instead.

"Sorry" Ross said, taken back by what Chandler said, Monica' mouth dropped open and she looked up at Chandler who smiled at her.

"What would you do if I loved her so much that it hurts, if every time she was away I missed her with all my heart? If I couldn't be away from her without missing her, if every time she'd I'd go crazy and every time she touched me my heart would leap out my chest? What if we were soul mates?"

By now Monica had tears in her eyes; she stood up and took Chandler's hands in her own.

"And what if I loved him back" she said softy "what if I loved everything about him, his smile and his eyes right down to his sense of humour? What if I couldn't live without him?"

Ross looked at his best friend and sister "well, that would be ok I guess" he said quietly.

"Good" Chandler said "because I'd be with her if you didn't like it" Chandler grinned before adding "this makes it a whole lot easier though"

Everyone chuckled and Chandler kissed Monica again, glad they no longer had to hide their relationships. "I love you" Monica and Chandler whispered.

All through the convocation Rose, Phoebe and Rachel were listening, they all had tears in their eyes, especially when Chandler was talking about how much he loved Monica.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked a while later.

They thought for a moment before Chandler said "we wanted to we just didn't know how and we weren't ready"

"Well no more secrets then?" Rachel asked.

"No more secrets" everyone repeated and chinked their glasses together.

"Well I know one secret" Jack said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Doctor, have you got anything to say?" Jack asked.

"What- no!" the Doctor said "bedsides haven't you spilt enough secrets tonight?"

"So there is a secret!" Monica said.

"Ha" Rachel said and pointed to the Doctor, the thing's she'd do to here some gossip.

"No" the Doctor denied it; he knew what Jack was trying to get him to do.

"Come on, tell us" Rose asked "or Jack will, right Jack!"

"No Jack won't" the Doctor said sternly.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because..." the Doctor couldn't think of anything.

"It's obvious anyway" Jack told him.

"What is?" Joey asked, clearly lost in the convocation.

"Well the Doctor" Jack started but was cut off by the Doctor coughing and shaking his head madly begging him to stop.

"But... come on, she needs to know" Jack said.

"Who needs to know?" Rose asked, she was getting really suspicious now.

"You do" Jack said, the Doctor glared at him angrily, he didn't want to tell Rose yet, she didn't like him in that way... or so he thought.

"Me?" Rose said.

"Great Jack thanks... perfect" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Rose asked and looked from the Doctor to Jack eyeing them suspiciously.

"I... urm... I" the Doctor stammered.

Monica cleared her throat and gestured for everyone to leave the room; they all got up and followed Monica into her bedroom.

"Well that was awkward" Rachel sighed when she shut the door leaving Rose, the Doctor and Jack in privacy.

"What are they doing?" Ross asked.

"I think the Doctor likes Rose" Phoebe said.

"How do you know that?" Monica asked Phoebe.

"I'm psychic, I can tell what they're thinking" Phoebe declared to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Then how come you never knew I loved Monica" Chandler challenged her.

"Because you two have strangely thick skulls and unreadable minds... plus I never thought Monica would go for you" Phoebe said, Chandler gasped looking shocked but shook it off when Monica rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Phoebs" Monica warned her.

"Will you guys shut up, I wanna listen" Joey hissed and pressed his ear to the door" a few seconds later he pulled back and grinned.

"What happened Joe?" Chandler asked.

"The Doctor admitted he loved Rose" he cried happily.

**A/N 2: Nice little cliffhanger for ya :)**


	6. The One With the Food Fight

**A/N: New chapter, knocked this out last night after reading the reviews from last chapter. Special shoutout to Minchedder, our faithful reviewer :)**

**The One With the Food Fight**

"You know," the Doctor told Monica, leaning over her shoulder and watched as she rolled out the pastry for the quiche "you're making it wrong."

Monica sighed, infuriated. It had been three days since the truth or dare game, and the Doctor had been annoyingly happy ever since. And he had been even cockier than usual. No one except Jack, the Doctor and Rose knew what had happened after the Doctor had confessed his love to Rose, but all the others were willing to bet that she had replied accordingly; there was no other reason why the Doctor would be in such high spirits otherwise. The Doctor and Rose didn't even realise everyone knew what the Doctor had said to her; the pair were blissfully oblivious to everything happening around them.

"Doctor," Monica replied, forcefully sweet "why don't you go and annoy Rose, eh?" In her head, Monica silently added 'I'm sure Rose would find something to amuse the two of you for an hour...or several'.

"I can't," the Doctor whined "she's out with Rachel!"

"Well then, go and...Tinker with your TARDIS. Better yet, clean it!" Monica told him, concentrating on her pastry.

"Nah, that's boring. Besides, the TARDIS doesn't need any tinkering, we haven't taken her anywhere." The Doctor explained.

"Well...make yourself useful and chop the bacon up for me." Monica instructed; if she couldn't get the hyper Time Lord out from under her feet, she might as well use him to her advantage.

Obediently, the Doctor picked up a chopping knife and moved over to the empty space of kitchen counter, pulling the bacon over to him. The room was silent for several minutes before the Doctor spoke again.

"You know, I make the best quiches in the universe." The Doctor announced proudly.

"Yeah? And who told you that? Or did you decide that yourself?" Monica asked- nothing could beat her cooking, she was certain.

"Rose said so. I made her one a few months ago; had a bit of a bad run-in with a Weevil, Rose was pretty shattered by the time we got back to the TARDIS, so I offered to cook for the evening." The Doctor told Monica. She couldn't help but smile; it was clear that he loved Rose deeply, even if it had taken him until a few days ago to admit it.

"Well," Monica replied, smirking "Rose hasn't tried my quiche yet!"

"I doubt that. I was there when they invented quiche. England, 1382. Old Richard and I decided to try our hands at cooking. Of course, it went disastrously wrong, although I think that was because we'd raided the wine cellar just before. And then, _then_, Richard decided he wanted to make a savoury custard dish. With pastry. I said to him, 'Richard,' I said, 'it's not going to work! Let's face it, we're both drunk, Anne could be back at any minute, and your cook is gonna kill us when she sees the mess we've made!' But no, no, he insisted! For a 15 year old, he really knew how to stand his ground! So, of course, I gave in and we made it. I must admit, our first attempt tasted absolutely vile, but after we perfected it, everyone was making them!" the Doctor declared, grinning manically.

"Hang on," Monica said, frowning "when you say Richard, do you mean Richard II, King of England?"

"Yep! Lovely chap. Went to his funeral. Smashing kid, had a thing for wine though..." the Doctor trailed off thoughtfully.

"So you and the 15 year old King of England invented Quiche. Whilst drunk?" Monica clarified.

"Yeah. See, that's why I'm so good at making it; I invented it. And I have no doubt yours will be brilliant, Monica, but you really can't beat the original." The Doctor told her, still grinning.

"Right, that's it!" Monica shouted, slamming her rolling pin down "You and I are at war, mister!"

The Doctor frowned.

"What? Why? You don't seriously want a cooking competition, do you?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, mister! And you're going down!" Monica shouted.

The Doctor gulped.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Hi!" Rose announced, smiling up at the stranger walking past her. The man glanced at her and hurried away.

She and Rachel were crouched on the pavement outside Central Perk. The two of them were careful to stay out of sight and under the window. The last thing they wanted was people inside seeing them.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, sitting beside them.

"Oh, hi, Phoebs. I didn't see you walk up." Rachel told her friend.

"Oh please, I used to work these streets. I know how to sneak up on people!" Phoebe replied, exasperated.

It was then that the two of them remembered Rose was there. They turned to Rose, who was crouched between them. She was staring at Phoebe, wide-eyed.

"You used to mug people?" Rose asked, shocked. It was these kinds of people that used to terrify her on the Powell Estate when she grew up.

"Long story. Haven't mugged anyone in years." Phoebe explained.

"Right." Rose replied nervously.

The trio settled into silence again.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jack was wandering back to Monica and Rachel's apartment when he saw Rose, Phoebe and Rachel sat outside Central Perk on the pavement, chatting. Frowning, he glanced at the coffee house. It was open, so he couldn't see why the girls were outside on the pavement; something was wrong...Jack all but ran over, immediately concerned.

"Hiya girls, why are you out here?" Jack asked when he reached them.

"Oh, well I walked past about half an hour ago and saw Rachel and Rose sat here, so I joined them." Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, we'd just been shopping." Rachel told Jack, indicating several shopping bags scattered around them.

Jack turned to Rose, hoping for a better explanation.

"Gunther keeps staring at Rachel and me whenever we go in. So we're trying to avoid going in." Rose replied quietly.

"Well well, looks like little Rosie's gotten herself an admirer!" Jack joked, grinning.

However, Rose didn't smile back.

"Jack, it's not fair on the Doctor," Rose began, before pulling him closer and whispering "I mean, three days ago he said the three words I've wanted to hear from him since...Well, since before he regenerated a year ago. And he finally said it. He finally told me he loves me. How can I walk in there, knowing that there's someone in there that would probably stop at nothing to impress me? Because I don't want Gunther, I want the Doctor! And now I have him..." Rose trailed off as she realised she had been getting louder and Phoebe and Rachel were staring at her wide-eyed.

"So you and the Doctor are together! We thought so, Joey heard him say he loved you, we were listening through the door, but we didn't realise you two were officially together!" Rachel told her young friend.

"Anyway," Phoebe piped up "Gunther's been after Rachel for years, you just learn to live with it!"

"He has?" Rachel asked, well and truly perplexed.

Jack stared at Rachel incredulously.

"Listen, Rose," Jack told his young friend gently "if it comes to it, we'll just have to ring the Doctor up and get him down here so the two of you can walk in together like the loved-up couple you are so Gunther can see that you're spoken for."

Rose smiled weakly.

"But," Jack continued "before we have to resort to worrying the Doctor, we could try something better."

"Which is?" Rose asked.

"Me!" Jack announced.

Rose grinned.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor glanced over at Monica. She had already started rolling out the pastry- she had thrown the first lot away when she declared war on the Doctor, deciding it wouldn't be fair if she had a head start. The Doctor was beginning to panic; Monica was doing everything with such precision and ease...Flinging his hands out in frustration, the Doctor knocked a bag of flour straight into Monica.

"Hey!" she shouted, staring down at her jumper, now coated in flour.

The Doctor was in trouble now...

**~StormWolf10~**

"I don't get it," Jack complained as they trudged up the stairs to the apartment "I've never been rejected like that before!"

"Rejected like what before?" Chandler asked, running up the stairway behind them.

"Oh, hi Chandler, how was work? Jack's just sulking because Gunther ignored his flirting." Rose replied, grinning.

"Screw work, I wanna hear about Jack getting rejected by Gunther!" Chandler replied, turning to Jack expectantly.

By now, they had come to a standstill on the stairs.

"Well..." Phoebe began.

Just then, Joey bounded up the stairs.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Jack got rejected by Gunther." Rachel announced.

"Ooh, man! Even I didn't get rejected by Gunther!" Joey replied.

"Joey," Chandler told his friend "you've never asked Gunther out!"

"Yeah, but he hasn't rejected me, has he?" Joey replied, grinning.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Ross asked, walking up the stairs behind them.

"Jack got rejected by Gunther!" everyone chorused.

"Wow, seriously man, bad luck!" Ross told Jack, grinning as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can we drop this now, guys?" Jack asked tiredly.

Reluctantly, everyone fell into silence as they continued up to the apartment.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor ducked as Monica lobbed another egg his way. He was already coated in flour, eggs, milk and even several handfuls of grated cheese. He had known he was in trouble the second he spilt the flour on her, and now Monica had initiated a full-blown food fight. Retaliating, the Doctor lunged at the jug of water, throwing the contents haphazardly at Monica, who screamed in shock. Not giving her any time to react, the Doctor then grabbed several eggs, throwing them at Monica. He heard the shells smash on impact, and Monica's shriek of shock and anger told him they had met his target. Just then, the apartment door was flung open and Rachel staggered in under a pile of bags, followed by Rose, Jack, Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Chandler. They had all been deep in discussion, but that stopped the moment they saw the Doctor and Monica, both them and the kitchen covered in egg, flour, milk and water.

"What the hell happened here?" Rose asked, directing her question at the Doctor alone.

"Don't look at me, she started it!" the Doctor insisted, pointing at Monica frantically.

"Well, he said he could make better quiche than me!" Monica complained.

"So you decided to have a food fight?" Ross asked, staring at his younger sister.

"He claimed he invented quiche!" Monica told them, angry.

"Oh what, that time we went back to see Richard II?" Jack asked, glancing at Rose, who nodded.

"Hang on, are you telling me that was true?" Monica asked Jack and Rose, shocked.

"Yup, well, that's what he said. I was with Anne at the time, and Jack was flirting with a stable hand." Rose replied.

"Anyway," Rachel butted in "how did that end up in a food fight?"

"Monica insisted on challenging me to a cooking competition, and then I accidentally knocked flour over her and she declared war!" the Doctor explained.

"So, all of this was over a quiche?" Chandler asked.

Monica and the Doctor nodded meekly.

Rose sighed.

"Doctor, go and get yourself cleaned up." Rose told him.

"Yeah, I'd better clear myself up too." Monica told them before heading towards the bathroom as the Doctor headed to the TARDIS.

"We'll clean the kitchen up for you." Rachel shouted to Monica.

Rachel, Jack, Phoebe and Rose began to tidy up the mess, but when they turned to ask Chandler, Joey and Ross for help, they had already left, the apartment door slamming shut behind them.

"Great," Rachel muttered "just great."


	7. The One With the Alien Planet

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry it's taken so long; this was meant to be done by my co-author; however, she's totally swamped with College coursework at the moment and was struggling to write it. So, we've written the first part together and I'm continuing the rest :)**

The One with the Alien Planet

The Doctor, Joey, Jack, Ross and Chandler were crowded round the TV in Monica and Rachel's apartment, watching a baseball game and drinking cans of beer. Phoebe, Rose, Monica and Rachel were sat at the table with mugs of coffee, chatting when there was a knock at the door.

"Chandler, can you get the door?" Monica called over.

"In a minute." Chandler shouted back, his eyes not leaving the TV.

Monica sighed and glanced at the other girls.

"Ross," Monica whined "can you get the door?"

"Why? You're nearer." Ross replied as he watched the baseball game avidly.

"I'm chatting to the girls!" Monica retorted, glaring at the back of her brother's head.

"Oh, leave it to me!" Phoebe whispered to Monica, before turning in her chair to face the boys.

There was another bang on the door, this time more insistent.

"Joey, could you answer the door for us? I'll make you a sandwich." Phoebe begged.

The other four men all glanced round to look at Joey, noticing he was desperate to do as Phoebe asked. As he went to stand up, Ross and Chandler grabbed the back of his jumper, tugging him back onto the sofa between them. All four men glared at Joey as he whimpered between them.

"But Phoebs said she'd make me a sandwich!" he protested quietly, sinking back into the sofa cushions.

Phoebe turned around, sighing.

"Sorry, Monica." Phoebe told her friend, sympathetically.

Monica smiled. "It's alright. They're just being lazy as always." Monica replied, raising her voice on the last bit, making sure the men could hear her.

"Well, there is someone who could tempt them." Rachel announced slyly.

"Sorry, Rach, but I don't think your 'flirting' would help." Monica replied, patting her friend's hand.

Rachel glared. "What do you mean my 'flirting'?" Rachel demanded, copying the air quotes Monica had done when she mentioned flirting.

"Nothing." Monica replied quickly, suddenly very interested in the inside of her coffee cup.

"Anyway," Rachel continued "I didn't mean me." And with that, Rachel gave a pointed look at Rose, who immediately blushed.

"Me?" Rose asked, noticing that Phoebe and Monica were also staring at her now.

"Well, we haven't asked Jack or the Doctor, and both men would surely do anything for you." Monica pointed out, grinning.

Rose stared at her friends for a few minutes before sighing, placing her coffee cup back on the table before pushing herself out of her chair. Only too aware that Rachel, Monica and Phoebe were watching her, Rose sauntered over to the armchair Jack was sat on, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Jack," Rose began sweetly "can you go and see who's at the door?"

Jack laughed, tugging Rose round to the side of the chair.

"Oh, Rosie, has it occurred to you that in the time it took for you to walk over here, you could've answered the door yourself?" Jack pointed out, grinning.

Rose scowled at Jack's nickname for her, and hit him round the back of his head before wandering over to the opposite armchair where the Doctor was sat on. Plopping herself in his lap, Rose cuddled up to the Doctor, her head against his shoulder as her right hand found itself playing with his hair. Ignoring the bang on the door yet again, Rose swung her legs round so she was sat right across the Doctor's lap, her legs dangling over the arm of the armchair. They stayed like that for several minutes, the Doctor simply happy to have Rose curled up in his lap, and Rose happy to be there. However, after a deliberate cough from Monica that was too loud to be anything but a prompt to get on with it, Rose sighed, cuddling into the Doctor a bit more before opening her mouth to speak.

"Doctor?" Rose murmured, eyes transfixed to the TV as a player- that, in Rose's opinion, looked exactly the same as the last six- stepped up to take a turn at batting.

"Hmm?" the Doctor replied noncommittally.

"D'you have any idea what's going on in this game?" Rose asked incredulously.

The Doctor laughed and shook his head before whispering "To be honest with you, not a clue."

Rose grinned before turning serious again as there was yet another knock at the door.

"Could you please go and see who's at the door?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm assuming the girls have set you up to this, right?" the Doctor asked softly.

Rose nodded, and the Doctor sighed.

"Ok, but that does mean you're gonna have to move." The Doctor pointed out.

Rose grinned, kissing the Doctor gently on the lips before slipping off his lap. The Doctor stood up, stretching before heading over to the door. He opened it to find a curly-haired brunette woman stood at the door.

"Oh, hello, handsome stranger! I don't suppose Chandler Bing is in?" the woman asked.

The Doctor turned to look over at Chandler, and was shocked to find him shaking his head vigorously. On closer inspection, everyone else was shaking their heads too, Jack and Rose just looking confused. Turning back to the woman at the door, the Doctor cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Umm...I'm afraid Chandler can't come to the door at the moment. Can I give him a message?" the Doctor asked politely.

"Oh, aren't you a polite young man?" the woman all but squealed in her nasally accent "And what's your accent? British?"

The Doctor nodded mutely as the woman patted his cheeks between her manicured fingers.

"I'm Janice, by the way." Janice announced, before laughing a totally hideous laugh that, quite frankly, reminded the Doctor of a Carrionite.

The Doctor nodded slightly, plastering a feeble half-smile on his face before turning to look at Rose, Jack, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross and Joey, grimacing.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him you dropped by, Janice. It was...Umm...Lovely to meet you." The Doctor lied, all too aware that his fake smile was rapidly becoming a grimace.

"Thank you. And who knows, maybe you'll be lucky to meet me again!" Janice announced, laughing.

The Doctor nodded slightly again, before shutting the door.

"Meet you again? God, I hope not." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

All nine friends stood in silence for a minute or two before Jack spoke up.

"So," Jack piped up "any of you mind telling us who this _Janice_ is?"

"Yeah, you mentioned her before. Didn't you say Chandler used to date her?" Rose asked.

"_You_ used to date _that_?" the Doctor asked Chandler, horrified.

"Yes," Chandler replied, standing up "that's why she can't see me. She never leaves me alone! She follows me; everywhere I go, she pops up! She just doesn't get the hint- she's infatuated with me! And not in the good way! _She's evil_!"

Just as Chandler finished speaking, there was that unmistakable laugh from the other side of the door.

"Chandler," Janice called through the door "is that you in there?"

Everyone in the apartment froze. When Janice called through the door again, they all started creeping towards the door, intent on staring through the spy hole. The Doctor carefully pressed his eye to the door just in time to see Janice walking away.

"I think she's leaving." He whispered over his shoulder to everyone else. But then, he looked in the hole again, only to see Janice returning. "Damn! She's coming back!"

"What should we do?" Rose asked quietly.

"Quick, let's turn off all the lights and pretend we're not in!" Joey exclaimed urgently.

Everyone just stared at him.

"We've already answered the door, Joe. She knows we're in here." Ross pointed out.

So, instead, they all stayed crouched under the spy hole for several minutes, carefully listening for any signs that Janice was leaving. After a while, Chandler stood up straight.

"What are you doing?" Monica hissed.

"Well, I need to see if she's gone!" Chandler hissed back.

He pressed his eye to the spy hole, feeling everyone stepping closer to him from behind. Chandler yelled as he saw Janice's eye pressed against the spy hole on the other side of the door.

"Oh. My. God!" Janice exclaimed from the other side of the door as she spotted Chandler.

He threw himself away from the door, crashing into Ross, Jack and Joey, who, in turn, crashed into the Doctor, Rose, Monica and Rachel, who fell onto Phoebe. As the group of friends lay on the floor in a heap, they heard Janice's distinct cackling laughter.

"Chandler? Is that you?" Janice asked.

The Doctor sat up quickly, scanning the room. His eyes alighted on the perfect escape. Standing up and pulling Rose to her feet, he hurried over to the balcony.

"Come on, everyone, into the TARDIS!" The Doctor called over his shoulder.

Without needing any more prompting, the rest of the friends leapt to their feet and hurried into the time machine.

"What now? She's not just gonna leave!" Ross pointed out once the TARDIS doors were shut.

"Well then, why don't we go on a little trip?" the Doctor suggested, grinning. Then, as he began to set the flight pattern, he glanced over his shoulder at Rose and announced "And you said it was silly to fly the TARDIS over to Monica and Rachel's from Phoebe's apartment!"

"It was!" Rose muttered "...At the time."

**~StormWolf10~**

"Ah," the Doctor announced, flinging his arms out wide as he took in his surroundings "Beltanimus VI! Fantastic place!"

Rose ducked under the Doctor's arm and gazed around as Jack, Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, Monica and Chandler all tumbled out of the TARDIS.

"Wow." Rose murmured.

They had landed in what appeared to be a small village, all wooden huts with straw roofs and animals in the back yard. All around the village, there was a dense forest, and a large Temple was just visible through the trees some distance away.

"Hang on," Ross complained "we're not on Beltani-wotsit 20, or whatever. This is just some island on Earth!"

"Why's that?" Monica asked, frowning at her older brother.

"Because that over there is a _goat_!" Ross complained, pointing furiously.

When everyone looked, they realised that there was indeed a goat in someone's back garden.

Rose crossed her arms and glared at the Doctor.

"I think your boyfriend had better explain to us what's going on." Phoebe told Rose, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, where did you expect goats to come from?" the Doctor snapped.

Everyone just stared at him.

"You're saying that goats are aliens?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Are you feeling aright, Doctor?" Jack added, frowning.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Jack!" the Doctor retorted "And of course goats are aliens! Several hundred of them migrated to Earth 6 billion years ago, and your goats descended from them!"

"So, goats are aliens?" Chandler asked, feeling the need to clarify it.

The Doctor nodded furiously.

"Oh, and by the way, Ross," Joey announced, eating a packet of crisps he'd found in the TARDIS kitchen "it's Beltanimus VI, not Beltani-wotsit 20."

Everyone just stared at Joey in shock.

"What?" Joey asked, mouth full of crisps "I can be intelligent too, you know!"

**~StormWolf10~**

Monica gazed down at her feet as she stepped into the Temple. It felt so wrong to be standing on such intricate mosaic work. The Doctor had insisted on visiting the Temple; apparently, Beltanimus VI were universally known for their exquisite Temples, and Monica couldn't deny, they were impressive. It had turned out that they had landed on the island of Brentachusis, best known for its Tellanami Temple that the friends were currently exploring. Following the Doctor cautiously across the patterned floor, Monica soon found herself stood in front of a small alcove at the heart of the Temple. There, in the centre of the alcove, upon a stone shelf, was a very grubby, but very pretty goblet.

"What is it?" Rachel asked quietly.

"That," the Doctor explained "is the Tellachimi Goblet, favoured by the Prince Tellanami of this island. This Temple's named after him, because it was believed that he was one of the greatest young princes to ever have lived upon Beltanimus VI. He never made it to the throne, as a war broke out over on the mainland of Chikatii Dupsus when this world was invaded by Sontaran, and the young prince saw it as his duty to go and help his fellow Beltanimusians. He was killed in the battle, just three days before he was due to be crowned King."

"That's horrible." Rose whispered, allowing the Doctor to hug her tight.

"So this whole Temple's devoted to him?" Chandler asked, gazing around.

Ross began gazing around as well, before he caught sight of Joey eating a bag of popcorn- lord knows where he got that from- and getting it all over the floor. Ross quickly snatched the bag off him and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"Hey!" Joey protested.

"You can have it back once we're out of the sacred temple." Ross told him, using a rather patronising tone he reserved solely for Joey and Ben.

"So, Doctor, any other tourist hotspots you wanna take us to?" Jack asked as they began to walk away from the alcove.

The Doctor was just about to speak when Phoebe spotted an astrologer and hurried off.

"Your star sign won't work anyway, Phoebe!" the Doctor shouted after her, earning himself several glares from Temple security.

"Nah, she's gone. I'm sure she'll catch us up later." Rachel assured him.

No one seemed to notice Monica wasn't with them until too late. Rose glanced round to check everyone was following when she saw Monica reaching into the alcove and picking up the goblet. Oh so slowly, Monica began polishing the grubby goblet on her top. Just as she was placing it back in the alcove, security stormed over.

"No, Monica! Rule number one! Don't touch anything!" the Doctor shouted over to her, hurrying back over as the guards drew closer.

Everyone else followed, keeping their eyes open for more guards.

"I thought rule number one was 'Don't wander off'." Jack reminded the Doctor, perplexed.

"Well, rule number 2 then! Same difference." The Doctor snapped "And, I think you'll find your rule number one, Jack, is 'Hands off the blonde'."

Jack grimaced and Rose blushed.

By now, security had reached them and the Doctor was trying his best to bargain with them. It seemed to be going well, Rose mused, until the guards pulled the tasers out...

**~StormWolf10~**

Phoebe was just walking away from the astrologer when her mobile phone went off. Pulling it out of her pocket, Phoebe idly noticed that the screen name read 'Rose'. Confused as to why Rose would ring her when she was right across the room, Phoebe answered it. She was not prepared for what happened next.

"Hi, Phoebe, it's the Doctor." The Doctor spoke low and urgently "Now, I need you to just shut up and listen to what I say; we've been arrested. And by 'we', I mean Jack, Rose, Monica, Rachel, Chandler, Ross, Joey and I. It's Monica's fault; she went and polished that bloody goblet, and as that's a sacred item to the people of this island, they took it as an offence. Now, we're in their jail- it's the largest hut in the village. We need you to come and rescue us before they decide to press charges and execute us. Got it?"

"Oh, man!" Phoebe complained "Now I've gotta come and bust you out of jail!"


	8. The One With the Great Escape

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, awful mix of writers' block, exams, major birthdays, holidays and other stuff prevented us from getting this up sooner...Hopefully, there will be more Mondler this chapter...**

The One with the Great Escape

Joey leant his head against the wall of the damp, dirty prison cell. He was sat with his back against the wall, just like Jack, Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica, Rose and the Doctor, and they were all sat in a line. They had been in the prison cell for just over two hours, and they still had not heard from Phoebe. If she didn't get to them in time, they would be executed for touching sacred property and causing disorder in a sacred place.

"Can't you try ringing Phoebs again? It's freezing in here!" Ross complained, hugging himself.

Rose quickly snatched her mobile from the Doctor and dialled Phoebe's number. All of the cell's occupants waited with baited breath for several moments before Rose hung up.

"She's not answering. So, she's either on her way, or..." Rose trailed off, biting her lip.

"Or?" Rachel prompted.

"Or they've caught Phoebe too." Jack finished quietly.

"She'll be alright though, won't she? I mean, she wasn't with us when we were arrested so they have no reason to arrest her, right?" Monica asked, growing hysterical as her concern grew.

Chandler quickly pulled her to him, shushing her as Ross reached over to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"If they heard her on the phone to us, then they have every right to arrest her on the grounds of conspiracy to help accused prisoners." The Doctor admitted quietly.

"And why didn't you tell us this before you brought us to some alien planet?" Ross snapped angrily.

The three time travellers shrank back, knowing that they had neglected to explain things to their friends.

"Yeah, can't we just tell them we're human, and we didn't know about all this weird alien stuff?" Joey asked, speaking for the first time.

"They probably won't listen to you." Jack piped up glumly from his corner of the cell.

"Oh, is that just another little thing you forgot to explain to us?" Ross asked furiously, pushing himself to his feet.

"Ross, just sit down. I know you're angry, but it wasn't the Doctor's fault, not really." Rachel told him quietly.

"Wasn't his fault? Wasn't his fault? How much did the Doctor tell us about this planet? I mean _really _tell us, not just all that history stuff to show off?" Ross pointed out smugly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." Joey mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his jumper. He hated it when his friends fought.

"But Ross, we didn't ask, did we? Not really." Monica reminded her older brother gently, standing up and wiping her eyes with the hem of her sleeve.

"That's not the point, Monica! We shouldn't have to ask him to explain all these weird customs. If he was a real friend, a proper friend, he'd tell us these things to make sure we stayed safe!" Ross argued.

"Chandler, tell him!" Monica begged, tugging Chandler to his feet as Rachel and Joey moved to stand beside Ross.

"I hate to say this, but I think Ross is on to something here." Chandler admitted quietly, shrugging an apology to the trio of time travellers.

"So that's it?" Jack asked, getting to his feet angrily. "So, yeah, we made a mistake, we forgot you guys weren't as experienced as us. But we make one little mistake and you're ready to condemn us? Look, even we get things wrong sometimes, the Doctor, Rose and I; the amount of times we've been locked up for Rose doing something 'wrong', or me flirting with the wrong person, or the Doctor being rude to some high-and-mighty prince. The point is, we made a mistake, we're not perfect and we know that. But don't go round pretending you're better than us, because you're not!"

As Jack finished his anger-fuelled rant, he was met with deadly silence. It seeped into the walls of the cell; the tension surrounding them now was thicker and colder than the damp could ever be.

"Well then, it's settled. Once we're out of here, you can take us home, Doctor. And that's where we'll stay." Ross announced coolly.

Chandler, Joey, Rachel and Monica all exchanged alarmed glances at that; clearly, they had not expected Ross to be so cold towards their new friends, mistake or not. The Doctor had snapped his head up at Ross' statement, and quickly got to his feet.

"Is that what you want?" the Doctor asked, his tone and face neutral.

"Yeah. I'm not having you getting my friends into more danger." Ross replied.

"And what gives you the authority to make their decisions? Phoebe isn't even here to be asked, but you're making the decisions for her! Why don't we ask these guys what they think, eh?" Jack suggested, nodding at Joey, Chandler, Rachel and Monica.

"I...I...Oh, you go first, Chandler, I can't decide!" Joey screamed, pushing Chandler forward.

"Umm..." Chandler began nervously "Well, not that I haven't found this fascinating, Doctor, and I really have loved it, but, well, I want Monica safe."

Monica looked rather touched by the comment, and the Doctor nodded in understanding, glancing at Rose.

"Girls?" Jack prompted.

"Well, I for one would love to carry on travelling with you," Rachel piped up, before glancing around the cell "although, perhaps to places less..._damp_?"

The Doctor smirked at that, trying not to laugh. He nodded before turning to Monica.

"I'm going wherever Chandler goes." She insisted.

"Me too!" Joey cried out, clinging to Chandler's arm suddenly.

"Rach, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Ross protested.

"But, I don't want to leave them." Rachel admitted sadly.

"Well...Well, they can buy an apartment, or come and visit or something!" Ross insisted, refusing to look at the people in question.

"Deciding our future now, are you?" Jack commented dryly.

"No, I'm trying to keep my friends out of danger! If you're not willing to settle down, I doubt we'll see much of you; you don't really seem the kind of people to come round for dinner!" Ross answered sharply.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

As one, everyone turned to look at the person who spoke. Rose pushed herself to her feet, her cheeks burning as everyone stared at her.

"Well, don't I?" Rose asked again.

Everyone remained silent.

"Because, you're right, Ross. We're not the kind of people to come round for dinner, and if we leave you, if you _choose_ to leave, we probably won't see you much again. And I don't want that to happen! We've done it so many times before, where we've made friends with people and then left. And it doesn't usually bother me. But this time, it does. You've not even left yet, and I already miss you! In fact, it scares me to even consider my life without all of you in it anymore. My point is, I doubt we'll ever settle down, the Doctor won't, so I won't, and neither will Jack. But being with you guys, it's different. It won't make us settle down for good, but it's nice to be able to hang out at the apartment, or go out to familiar places and still know, still be reassured that the TARDIS is waiting to take us somewhere when we need a break from the normality of everything!" Rose insisted, almost in tears as she confessed just how much it scared her that she was going to lose her friends.

Without thinking, both Rachel and Monica hurried across the cell to engulf their young friend in a hug. Chandler watched the three girls hug for a few moments before speaking clearly.

"Monica and I are staying." He announced.

The Doctor looked up suddenly, grinning at Chandler; he had been so lost in his own thoughts about Rose's confession that he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"I'm staying too." Joey piped up just as Rachel agreed to stay too.

"Well, Ross?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't suppose you'll want me now anyway." The man muttered bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know about that." The Doctor told him cheekily before turning serious and continuing "Look, I know I've been a rubbish friend today, and I should have explained everything to you all before letting you leave the TARDIS. But I saw it as a chance to show off. And I took it."

"I didn't mean those things I said, Doctor. I just...I don't know, I feel responsible for them sometimes," Ross admitted, nodding at his friends "I mean, Monica's my little sister, Chandler and Joey need someone to keep their feet on the ground sometimes, and Rachel...Well, Rachel's Rachel! Phoebe can stand up for herself I suppose, but...sometimes I feel like the only sensible one."

The Doctor smirked.

"You wanna try living with Jack and Rose then, particularly when they first started travelling with me; Rose was a 19 year old who had barely ever left London and Jack was a 35 year old ex Time Agent turned conman! Between them two getting themselves into various scrapes on different planets, we ended up in a different jail cell virtually every day!" the Doctor told him.

Ross laughed, but stopped abruptly as the cell door was unlocked. Everyone quickly backed up against the wall, staring at the figure at the door. Like the two guards that had escorted them to the cell, this person was wearing a black cloak and silver mask.

"I guess this is it, then." The Doctor murmured.

"Oh my god. We're really gonna be killed by aliens!" Ross murmured.

The person gestured at the friends to follow them. Glancing at his friends, Jack stepped out of the cell, closely followed by the Doctor and Rose- who were, as expected, holding hands- Joey, Ross and Rachel and finally, Chandler and Monica. As they followed the figure down the hallway, Monica leant into Chandler, unable to conceal her sobs any longer.

"It'll be alright." Chandler whispered, kissing Monica on the forehead.

But he doubted it would be.

**~StormWolf10~**

The friends followed the person down numerous corridors and through several doors. With each step, their anxiety grew, and by the time they reached a heavy-looking metal door, even Ross and Rachel were holding hands. The person led them through the doorway and out into an alley way. The friends looked around in confusion, glancing around at the huts either side of them, trying to look for any signs of their fate. However, when they turned back to the person, they saw them pulling the mask and cloak off.

"Not bad for an escape, eh?" Phoebe asked, slipping the cloak off.

The Doctor laughed, bounding over to Phoebe and hugging her tight.

"Ha! Oh, I knew we could rely on you, Phoebe Buffay!" the Doctor crowed, spinning her around.

"Ooh, careful, Doctor! I think your girlfriend may be feeling a little left out!" Phoebe told him, grinning.

The Doctor dutifully settled her back on her feet before wandering back over to Rose, dropping an arm round her shoulders.

"Guys, I don't mean to worry you, but shouldn't we get back to the TARDIS before they realise we're missing?" Ross pointed out as everyone began congratulating Phoebe on her great escape plan.

The group of friends, now reunited, set off through the maze of huts and towards the TARDIS.

"So how did you do it, Phoebs?" Rachel asked, perplexed.

"Turns out, I have a secret talent!" Phoebe replied mystically.

When everyone gave her a confused look, she decided to elaborate.

"Ok, so I was coming to see if I could pay bail for you to get out when I saw this guard. He started chatting to me, and he said that he was on his break, heading out for lunch. I managed to persuade him to let me try on his robes and then I kicked him in the nuts!" Phoebe explained gleefully.

All five men winced while the girls laughed.

"But didn't any of the other guards notice?" Monica asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Apparently, those guards don't talk much, so I got in there, got you and got you out without having to say a word." Phoebe replied.

"Well you could have told us!" Joey grumbled.

By now, they had reached the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the door and ushered everyone in.

"Now, I think we could all do with some normality for a while, don't you agree?" the Doctor asked, already setting the co-ordinates for Monica and Rachel's.

"Ooh, look at you all domestic!" Rose teased, ruffling the Doctor's hair while everyone else laughed.

The Doctor grimaced.

"Yeah, just don't tell your mother!" he replied, beginning to position people in front of parts of the console.

"What are you doing?" Chandler asked as the Doctor positioned him in front of a panel.

"Hold that green button down when I tell you." The Doctor told him cryptically.

Before Chandler could reply, the Doctor was telling Monica what lever she had to pull, Joey what switch he had to flick, Ross what dial he had to turn, Phoebe which order to press the buttons in, Rachel which levers to pull, and had told Rose and Jack to do what they usually do.

"Umm, Doctor, what's going on?" Monica asked nervously.

"We're gonna pilot the TARDIS!" He replied, grinning like a loon.

"All of us?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Yep!" the Doctor announced, pulling down the started lever. As the time rotor began rising, falling and pulsing with a green light, the Doctor yelled one word.

"Allons-y!"

**A/N 2: So, yeah...Read and Review please! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but the one after that is already written, so you'll get two to make up for it! XD**


	9. The One With the Surprise Party

**A/N: Due to college work, applying for Uni and job hunting, my co-writer has decided not to continue writing this story. I will continue, but on my own, and she may return at some point as we have planned a few series of this story, so she may feel in a year or two that she'd like to continue...Until then, you're stuck with me! :P**

**This chapter is set after Rachel's 30****th**** birthday, which was basically just something boring like going for drinks or something. We came up with this idea when we went bowling. And yes, one of us did exactly what Chandler did and dropped the bowling ball! **

**Disclaimer: we own nothing!**

**The One with the Surprise Party**

In an attempt to bring Rachel out of the depression she'd been in since becoming 30- deeming herself 'too old'-, the Doctor, Jack and Monica decided to get her involved in helping to organise a surprise birthday party for Rose, as her birthday was in a few days' time.

The Doctor explained to Rachel that Monica was cooking a birthday dinner for the 9 of them plus Rose's mother, Jackie, who Jack was picking up from the airport. The Doctor had booked bowling for the evening, and it was Rachel's job to keep Rose out of the way all afternoon until the apartment was decorated and Jackie had arrived.

"Yeah, ok. I can do that!" Rachel told him, pleased. She turned to walk off, but then turned back round. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How old is Rose gonna be?"

The Doctor and Monica glanced at each other. This was where their plan could all fall apart.

"She's gonna be 21." The Doctor replied nervously, watching Rachel for her reaction.

"Right." Rachel replied, feeling her heart sink as she realised just how young her friend was, and how old it made her feel "21. Blimey." Her voice began to crack with emotion "I remember when I was 21. I was so young, so innocent."

Monica snorted at that, but Rachel ignored it. Wiping her eyes carefully, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Anyway," Rachel continued "I hope you brought her something lovely for her birthday, because you're only 21 once."

The Doctor nodded and gave a mock salute. Rachel grinned and headed to her room.

"Wow," Monica murmured once Rachel had left the room "I think Rach took that quite well!"

**~StormWolf10~**

Four days later, it was April 27th, Rose's 21st birthday. Rachel had dragged her out shopping straight after lunch, and if Rose suspected anything, she didn't say so. With Rose out of the way, Monica set about preparing that evening's meal, while Jack headed to the airport in Ross' car to pick Jackie up. The Doctor and Ross decorated Monica's apartment with banners and balloons while Chandler, Joey and Phoebe were sent to pick up the remaining presents, although the Doctor suspected that Monica had given them this job to keep them out of the way while she was cooking.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was nearing 4pm and Joey and Phoebe had gone out to try and find Rose and Rachel by the time Jack crashed through the apartment door. The Doctor, Monica, Chandler, and Ross all looked up from where they were sat in the living space. Seeing Jack struggle with several suitcases and bags, the Doctor and Ross jumped up and hurried over, relieving him of many of the bags. Just as the Doctor went to carry the bags into the TARDIS, Jackie stumbled through the apartment door.

"Oi, why the bleedin' hell did you leave me to traipse up those stairs on me own?" Jackie asked Jack angrily, breathing heavily.

Jack spluttered indignantly, gesturing at all the bags he was carrying.

"Oh, I suppose I'll let you off, then." Jackie told him, dumping the several bags she was carrying. She then made a beeline for the Doctor, hugging him tight and kissing him. "Hello, Doctor! Now, where's my baby girl?"

"Rose is out with Rachel at the moment, shopping. She doesn't know you're coming, so we thought it'd be a nice surprise if you were here when she got back." The Doctor explained, extracting himself from Jackie's grip. He turned to see Monica, Chandler and Ross staring at Jackie. "Ah, yes, introductions. Jackie, this is Monica, Chandler and Ross. Guys, this is Jackie, Rose's mum."

Monica, Chandler and Ross all shook Jackie's hand politely, although Ross struggled a bit, seeing as he was still holding several of Jackie's bags.

It was then that the Doctor noticed Jackie's clothes.

"I see you've already been shopping, Jackie." The Doctor noted.

Indeed, Jackie was dressed in a white t-shirt and black zip-up hoodie and had a badge pinned to her hoodie, all of which read 'I love New York'.

Jackie slapped the Doctor on the arm, smiling. Then she turned back to the bags she'd dumped by the door. "Now," she asked "where do you want me to put Rose's presents?"

"They're Rose's presents?" the Doctor squeaked.

"Yeah," Jackie replied, confused "What did you expect them to be."

The Doctor was silent for a few moments before dropping Jackie's bags, hurrying to the door.

"Jack, I trust you can show Jackie to her room on the TARDIS, right? I need to get Rose more presents!"

And with that, the Doctor ran out of the apartment.

**~StormWolf10~**

As the Doctor was heading back to Monica's apartment, he saw Rachel and Rose wandering down the street, both laden down with bags. He ran up the stairs and into the apartment to hurriedly wrap the new gifts.

"They're coming! They're coming!" the Doctor yelled as he ran into the apartment.

Everyone burst into a flurry of activity, the Doctor running into the TARDIS to wrap his presents.

He was done in a matter of minutes, although the presents were rather poorly wrapped. He burst out of the TARDIS, yelling that they needed to find Joey and Phoebe. It was then that he saw Rose and Rachel were already in the apartment.

"Oh." The Doctor whispered, as Rose stared at him wide-eyed while everyone else- including Joey and Phoebe (when had they gotten here?)- glared at him. "Happy Birthday!" the Doctor announced feebly.

Rose stood there for a full minute just staring at the Doctor. And then she burst out laughing and ran over to the Doctor, hugging him tight. After another minute or so, she broke away.

"Thank you so much for this, guys!" Rose told them all, grinning.

"Really?" the Doctor asked "You're not mad at me for ruining it?"

Rose laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor!" she replied honestly.

"Ok," Jack announced, gaining everyone's attention "seeing as we have a little time before Monica serves dinner, I think it's time for Rose to get her presents!"

There was a general agreement all-round at this, and everyone headed over to the sofa. Of course, Jackie being Jackie, she wanted Rose to open the presents from her first.

**~StormWolf10~**

After Rose opened all her presents, the ten of them sat down to enjoy the meal Monica had prepared. Throughout the meal, Rose didn't miss Jackie's odd glances at Joey; neither did the Doctor miss the loving smiles between Chandler and Monica. However, it was not until near the end of the meal that Jackie suddenly let out a scream, pointing and gesturing furiously at Joey, who looked bewildered.

"It's you! I knew it!" Jackie shouted, still pointing at Joey.

"Who? Me?" Joey asked, confused, looking around him and hoping someone else was stood behind him.

"Yes, you!" Jackie shouted. Then she turned her attention to Rose. "Rose, why didn't you tell me it was him?"

Rose shrank back slightly, more than a little scared at Jackie's wild outburst and confused as to why she was so interested in Joey. Rose opened her mouth to reply, but Jackie returned her attention to Joey.

"I am such a big fan of yours! I must say, we don't get _'Days of our Lives'_ over in England, but I watch it online every week! If I'd known that my Rose was friends with a star as big as you, Mr Tribbiani, I would have brought my dressier clothes!" Jackie exclaimed, not noticing the Doctor and Rose put their heads in their hands and Jack chuckling quietly.

"Well," Joey announced, back to his normal, flirtatious self "how you doin'?"

Jackie blushed profusely as the girls shook their heads and the boys laughed quietly to themselves.

**~StormWolf10~**

An hour later, the Doctor, Rose, Monica, Rachel, Jackie, Chandler, Ross, Jack, Phoebe and Joey arrived in central New York and headed into the leisure centre. Ignoring Jackie's protests as they dragged her past a bar, the group headed up to the bowling alleys. After confirming their booking, they all filed over to the next counter to get their bowling shoes apart from Jackie, who headed to the bar. Everyone eagerly pulled off their shoes, and hurriedly plonked them on the counter, taking it in turns to give their shoe size for their shoes. It wasn't until they were heading over to their designated alley that the Doctor realised Rose was only just collecting her bowling shoes. The Doctor began walking back over to her.

"Hey, come on, birthday girl, we're gonna set the score board up!" the Doctor called to Rose, laughing.

"I'll...um...I'll catch you up. Just gonna speak to Mum." Rose told him, fiddling with her "21 today" sash before hurrying off.

The Doctor frowned, watching Rose hurry back over to Jackie, who was sat at the bar. Then, he shrugged and headed back over to help Jack and Ross sort out the scoreboards. The Doctor almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked round to see Rachel resting her hand on his shoulder. She nodded towards the bar and the Doctor saw Rose was now talking nervously to Jackie.

"Go speak to Rose. I think something's wrong." Rachel told the Doctor gently.

The Doctor nodded and headed over to Rose. As the Doctor headed over to the bar, he heard Jackie talking to Rose, her tone suggesting she was trying- and failing- to reassure Rose about something.

"You look absolutely fine, sweetheart! No one will laugh at you." Jackie assured her daughter, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

Rose sighed. "They might. I dunno. I know I shouldn't be worried about this sort of thing, but I am! I'm embarrassed. I'd be fine if it was just you and Mickey, but it's _the_ _Doctor_, mum!"

The Doctor frowned as he neared the bar.

"Now now, what's all this, eh?" the Doctor asked.

Jackie sighed. "I'm off to the bathroom. Maybe you can talk some sense into her, Doctor." Jackie informed him, walking off.

"If it's the dress you're worried about, Rose, you look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous!" the Doctor told Rose softly, smiling.

"For a human." Rose muttered under her breath.

"No. You look gorgeous, full stop. In fact, I suggest you steer clear of Jack and Joey as they're sure to agree!" the Doctor told her.

Rose laughed weakly.

"It's not the dress, Doctor. Although, I'm glad you like it." Rose replied. "I'm just...upset, I suppose."

"Why? Don't you like bowling?" the Doctor asked, confused and hurt. "Damn! I knew I should have asked Jackie for ideas rather than doing it on my own." He added under his breath.

"No, I love bowling! And I'm really flattered you did this for me, Doctor. It's just...I dunno." Rose sighed again. "You go and enjoy bowling. I'll join you in a few minutes."

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug.

"Hey, come on Rose. You're only 21 once! And if that's what you're upset about, Rachel's 30!" the Doctor told her, grinning.

Rose smiled weakly and pulled away.

"It's just so embarrassing." Rose mumbled.

"Being 21? How's that embarrassing?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"No. Yes. Well, it's partially that. It's these shoes. They're so embarrassing!" Rose explained quietly.

"Well yes, they're very embarrassing! I mean, it looks like I'm wearing clown shoes!" the Doctor announced, earning himself some glares from staff.

"Yeah, but I'm a size 4!" Rose protested.

The Doctor glanced at her feet.

"Oh. Is that all you're worried about?" the Doctor asked, shocked.

"Is that all? Doctor, I've got flipping Velcro on my shoes! I'm 21!" Rose whispered furiously, close to tears.

The Doctor glanced at her shoes again.

"That's what you're worried about, isn't it? No one's gonna laugh, Rose! Besides, I think it's cute." The Doctor told Rose gently.

Rose smiled weakly up at the Doctor, but their moment was interrupted when Chandler came over to tell them they were ready to start the first game.

**~StormWolf10~**

After the obligatory buying of drinks from the bar, the Doctor returned to find that it was his turn bowling. So far, Rose, Monica, Rachel and Joey had all bowled and Monica and Rose were neck and neck. The Doctor set the drinks down on the side and picked up a green bowling ball. Smiling nervously at Rose, the Doctor stepped up to the line on the floor in front of the bowling alley and braced himself. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor drew his hand back... And ran straight down the alley. He skidded to a halt in front of the pins, oblivious to the glances people were throwing his way. Then, he knelt down on the floor and very carefully bowled the ball into the pins. Of course, he got a strike. Grinning from ear to ear, the Doctor turned around, intending to celebrate his victory with Rose, Jack and his friends. Instead, he saw all the boys, Phoebe, Monica, Rachel and Jackie – who had now returned from the bathroom and was sitting at the long bar overlooking the bowling alleys- laughing at him and Rose had her head in her hands, exasperated. The Doctor wandered back down the alley, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked once he reached them.

Everyone except Rose burst out laughing again.

"Doctor, are you telling me you don't know what you did wrong?" Jackie asked, her smirk fading.

"No, I didn't think I'd done anything wrong until you lot didn't want to celebrate the fact I knocked all the pins down. Is that it? Was I not meant to knock all the pins down? Was I meant to miss them?" the Doctor asked, concern growing.

"Doctor, have you not been bowling before?" Jack asked, bemused.

"Well, no! It's not something that's ever appealed to me before this regeneration. And I remember Rose saying not that long ago that she used to love going bowling. So I figured I'd give it a go." The Doctor explained.

By now, everyone's amusement had faded, and Rose looked absolutely devastated for the Doctor. Taking him by the arm, Rose led him to a seat and sat him down.

"Doctor," Rose began gently "it's alright, all you had to do is tell us you didn't know how to bowl, we coulda explained it to you. Now, why don't you watch everyone else bowl and see how they do it, yeah?" Rose suggested.

The Doctor nodded meekly.

"Ok," Monica announced "Jack, it's your turn."

Jack stepped up to the alley, bowling ball in hand. He took several paces back before positioning the bowling ball more comfortably in his hands. Then, he took a run up, pulled his arm back and bowled the ball smoothly along the alley straight into the pins. He got a strike.

"See, Doctor," Jack explained, heading back over to the Doctor "you don't step over the line when you bowl."

The Doctor nodded, beginning to understand.

He watched dutifully as Chandler, Phoebe and Ross took their turns and Monica, Rachel and Joey took their second turns. The Doctor had just returned from the bathroom when he was told that Rose had already taken her second go and it was now his turn. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor grabbed a bowling ball and walked up to the alley for his second go. He did everything the others did, from the carefully planned footwork to the slight flick of his wrist as he released the ball, but all he could do was watch mournfully as his ball rolled straight into the gutter. Sighing, the Doctor took his seat again.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was not until the fourth turn that the Doctor realised what Rose was doing. He'd been so busy watching Rose herself, he hadn't noticed that every time it was her turn, the barriers came up, preventing her ball from going into the gutter.

"Why didn't I think of that?" the Doctor asked as Rose returned to her seat and the barriers lowered themselves back into the floor.

Rose smirked and kissed the Doctor on the cheek, grinning as he blushed.

"Well, it's your turn now. Maybe you could put the barriers up?" Rose suggested.

"Oh, I have a better idea!" the Doctor declared.

As he stood up to pick up a bowling ball, he slipped the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and directed it at the bowling ball. Then, picking the ball up, he headed to the alley, sonicing the bowling pins before bowling the ball. The ball whizzed towards the pins, earning the Doctor a strike. He turned to see everyone else gaping at him in shock. Grinning, the Doctor strolled back to his seat, not realising he had dropped the sonic screwdriver...

**~StormWolf10~**

It wasn't until it was Chandler's turn to bowl that someone noticed the sonic screwdriver. It was Joey.

"Hey," Joey exclaimed, picking the sonic screwdriver up "what's this?"

"No, don't touch that!" the Doctor shouted, rushing towards Joey.

Too late. Joey pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and an almighty explosion was heard as every bowling lane monitor exploded in succession. Chandler, who was still holding his bowling ball, screamed and dropped the bowling ball just inches from his foot.

"Joey," the Doctor moaned "I told you not to!"

However, everyone was soon laughing. In fact, they were laughing so much, that they didn't even mind the fact several burly security guards turned up to lead them back to reception and- once they had gotten their shoes back- promptly removed them from the premises. By this point, the laughter was dying down and everyone contently sauntered back to the apartments. Chandler and Jack were dutifully propping a rather drunk Jackie up, whilst Monica, Rachel, Phoebe chatted, closely followed by Ross and Joey who were also laughing and chatting. The Doctor and Rose were last, sauntering along hand in hand.

"Rose," the Doctor began uncertainly.

"Yeah, Doctor?" Rose asked, grinning up at him.

"I'm sorry about tonight. About getting us thrown out. I know, strictly speaking, it was Joey's fault, but it _was_ my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor told her.

"Doctor, don't worry about it! I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, most 21 year olds can't even remember getting thrown out of places on their twenty first. At least it's a good story to tell people." Rose replied, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

Three and a half hours later, everyone was back at their apartments and in bed. Jackie was tucked up in one of the TARDIS' guest bedrooms and Jack had retired to his room for the night, leaving just the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS library on their own. Rose was wearing her pyjamas and was curled up against the Doctor's side. When she yawned for the tenth time in half an hour, the Doctor decided enough was enough.

"Go on, get yourself off to bed." The Doctor told her, grinning as he gently but insistently pushed Rose off of the sofa.

"Ok then." Rose grumbled, kissing him on the cheek again. Rose fought down the urge to smirk as the Doctor blushed yet again; they had both confessed their love to each other over a month ago, but the Doctor still blushed whenever she kissed him.

Rose padded across to the doorway, but stopped at the last minute, turning back to face the Doctor. Leaning against the doorway, Rose bit her lip nervously.

"Doctor?" she called back into the room.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up at her from the book he was reading.

"Come to bed with me?" Rose asked, quietly. Now it was her turn to blush.

The Doctor stared at her for a full 3.6 seconds before standing up and swiftly walking over to the doorway. Catching Rose's hand in his, he led her down the TARDIS' winding corridors to her bedroom.


	10. The One With the Dinosaur Exhibition

**A/N: This is pretty much a small chapter to get the Doctor and Ross doing something together, being a bit friendlier after the argument in The One With the Great Escape. Also, this chapters a bit mish-mash because it was originally to be written by my co-writer, so I hadn't really planned anything for it.**

The One With the Dinosaur Exhibition

"Hey, guys!" Ross called as he headed into Rachel and Monica's apartment.

Everyone in the apartment called back, eyes glued to a baseball game on the TV. Looking around the apartment, Ross suddenly realised a very vital thing; there were no girls in the apartment.

"Hang on, did you guys just invite yourselves into Monica and Rachel's apartment?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." Chandler and Joey answered casually, their eyes never leaving the TV screen.

The Doctor and Jack, at least, had the decency to look a bit sheepish about the matter.

"You can't just let yourselves in!" Ross pointed out, annoyed that his friends just invited themselves in to his little sister's and ex-girlfriend's apartment without asking them.

"You did." Jack pointed out, before his eyes widened as he realised how much trouble he could now be in.

Ross glanced at the key in his hand and spluttered a bit, before going bright red and ignoring Jack's statement.

"Look, Ross, Monica won't mind. We've been doing it for years!" Joey announced smoothly.

Chandler's eyes widened and he punched his flatmate in the arm.

"You weren't meant to mention that!" Chandler muttered in annoyance.

The Doctor swore later that he could pinpoint the exact moment realisation dawned on Joey, if the hilarious expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Anyway," Ross announced, finally gaining everyone's attention at once "do you know where Monica is? I have tickets to that Dinosaur Exhibition at the Natural History Museum, and I was going to ask her if she wanted to come."

"The girls went shopping." The Doctor told him, speaking for the first time since Ross had came in.

"Well, did they say when they'd be back?" Ross asked worriedly.

Jack let out a laugh at that. "Sorry, Ross, but I highly doubt Monica is gonna want to look at what is essentially just a pile of bones."

Ross sighed, realising that Jack, despite being extremely annoying at times, was right.

"No, hang on, Jack, that does sound quite good!" the Doctor admitted.

Ross immediately perked up again. "Do you wanna come, Doctor?" Ross asked "It'll be better than watched _these two_" he nodded towards Joey and Chandler_ "_scoff a load of hot dogs."

"Yeah, go on then! I'll grab my coat!"

**~StormWolf10~**

"You know," the Doctor announced suddenly as he and Ross wandered through the Natural History Museum "we should do this sort of thing more often."

"Yeah," Ross agreed, smiling "it's so much fun to be able to do something like this without Joey or Chandler following me and complaining about how boring it is."

Suddenly, the Doctor bounded over to a T-Rex model.

"Oh, Boris, what have they done to you?" he murmured, frowning at the pile of bones.

"What?" Ross asked, frowning as he came to stand beside the Time Lord. "Did you just call this dinosaur '_Boris'_?"

The Doctor nodded. "He was an old friend. Well, very old now," the Doctor grinned at the bad joke, while Ross rolled his eyes "he saved me from getting eaten by a pterodactyl."

"Sure he did." Ross announced sceptically, wondering how Rose put up with him.

"He did!" the Doctor replied indignantly.

"Yeah, ok, say I believe you. How do you know his name's Boris and how'd you know it's the same dinosaur?" Ross asked.

"He told me his name's Boris. And I know he definitely is Boris because one arm's shorter than the other." The Doctor explained, pointing at the bones that made up one short arm.

"You speak dinosaur?" Ross asked, frowning and wishing he'd gone to the exhibition alone "And I'm sure the arms are different lengths just because some of the bones weren't excavated."

"Yes, I speak dinosaur, and no they didn't fail to excavate all the bones!" the Doctor replied, his voice rising in frustration.

Ross glanced around, acutely aware that they were getting extremely strange looks from other people in the museum.

"Doctor," Ross muttered "keep your voice down!"

"Why?" the Time Lord asked, perplexed. "Hey, do you reckon the Golden tablet of Akhmenrah is around here somewhere? We can come back at night and I'll introduce you to Boris!"

Ross merely raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's excitable behaviour.

"The Golden tablet of Akhmenrah?" Ross repeated, trying not to grin at the absurdness of it all.

"Yeah, Night at the Museum. Please tell me you've seen Night at the Museum!" the Doctor insisted, eyes wide.

Ross did laugh that time.  
>"Yeah, I've seen it, Doctor. Ben's obsessed with it." Ross explained, still chuckling.<p>

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"So can we go find it?" the Doctor asked, grinning.

"I don't think the tablet really exists, Doctor, sorry!" Ross admitted, grinning.

"Ah well," the Doctor conceded, still grinning "that would have made for an interesting night, eh?"

As the Doctor wandered off, Ross shook his head, laughing, and set off after the Time Lord.

**A/N 2: So, yeah, R+R please :)**


	11. The One Where they go Camping

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, we'd planned this season out ages ago and I couldn't remember exactly what was supposed to happen. We own none of these characters, we merely borrow and play with them ;) I also don't own Trumpton or David Bowie**

The One Where they go Camping

Joey strode purposefully into the flat, heading straight for Chandler, his face straight. Then, Joey grinned and pulled out two tickets to the next baseball game.

"So, Chandler, how about it?" Joey asked, grinning.

Chandler shook his head sadly.

"I can't, Joe. I already promised Monica I'd spend the evening in with her."

"Aww," Joey complained "you never spend time with me anymore!"

"Well, why don't you ask Jack, or Ross?" Chandler suggested.

"I don't wanna go with them; all you've done since Ross' wedding is blow me off!" Joey moaned.

"I'm sorry, Joe. We'll do something sometime else, yeah?" Chandler replied.

"You always say that, you never spend any time with me... I don't even know you anymore" Joey argued.

"Dude, we're not married!" Chandler snapped.

"And you're not married to Monica" Joey snapped back.

"We will be one day" Chandler replied.

"What, are you serious?" Joey asked excitedly, forgetting about the argument.

"Urm..." Chandler stammered, just realising what he'd said "we have a bag of pretzels in the cupboard" Chandler said, trying to get Joey to forget about is outburst. It worked; Joey's face lit up and he ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the packet and began eating enthusiastically.

"So what did you have in mind for something to do?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, what about camping!" Joey suggested happily.

"Me and you, alone in a tent, in the middle of nowhere" Chandler pointed out.

"We'll invite everyone else, but you're staying in my tent with me and Hugsie" Joey said.

"Okay, we'll tell everyone at lunch" Chandler told Joey.

**~StormWolf10~**

At lunch, Joey and Chandler waited until everyone had arrived at Central Perk before they announced the camping trip. However, it was not met with enthusiasm they had hoped for. While Ross fretted over the amount of papers he had to mark, Rachel protested that it'd be too muddy; Monica was insisting that they needed proper cooked meals and Jack was reluctant to sleep in a small tent. In fact, only one person was actually excited about it.

"That's a brilliant idea!" the Doctor announced, grinning widely.

"Oh, and Doctor, you can't take the TARDIS." Chandler piped up.

The Doctor's face immediately dropped.

"I really don't see what appeals to you about sleeping with nothing but a sleeping bag in the middle of a field with just some canvas over your head." Rose admitted to Joey and Chandler, as Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on; it'll be fun!" Chandler protested.

"Yeah! And me and Chandler are sharing a tent!" Joey announced smugly.

There were several resigned sighs and barely audible murmurs of agreement and, with that, the camping trip was settled.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jack lugged his rucksack down the remaining stairs and outside to load it into the boot of Ross' car. Everyone was loading the car up for their weekend-long camping trip. While Ross, Jack, Monica, Chandler and Joey were going in one car, Rachel, Phoebe, the Doctor and Rose were going in Rachel's car and meeting them at the camping site. Both the Doctor and Rose, and Chandler and Monica were being equally clingy to their partners as they knew that they'd be sleeping in separate tents for the next two nights as girls were in one tent and the boys were in another. As the final few bags were loaded into the boot of the cars, everyone climbed into their seats, and they were finally ready to leave.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You two are acting like you're gonna be separated for years!" Rachel groused, glancing at the Doctor and Rose in the rear view mirror.

Phoebe glanced in the mirror for a second to see what Rachel was talking about before returning her attention to the road. She suppressed a smirk as she saw the Doctor and Rose were sat as close to each other on the backseat as possible.

"Yeah, you two aren't like Joey and his Hugsie, are you? So attached you can't sleep without each other?" Phoebe asked, smirking.

The Doctor and Rose blushed and didn't dignify that with a response.

**~StormWolf10~**

Meanwhile, things weren't going too well in Ross' car either; while Jack and Joey were belting out David Bowie's 'Life on Mars?', Ross glared at the asphalt road, determined not to scream at them, and Chandler and Monica clung to each other in the backseat like lovesick teenagers.

"D'you mind? That's my little sister you're sucking the face off of!" Ross complained, glaring at Chandler in the mirror.

Chandler and Monica sprung apart immediately, earning themselves a chuckle from Jack, who had momentarily ceased singing.

"Sorry." Chandler muttered, blushing.

"You two are so sweet, you know that?" Jack asked, grinning at Chandler and Monica from the front passenger seat.

**~StormWolf10~**

Once they arrived at the campsite, they automatically began setting up their tents. The boys were in a six-man tent while the girls were in a four-man tent. Naturally, the Doctor and Monica turned it into a race to see who could put their tent up fastest, although the boys protested that they had a bigger tent.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll get beaten by girls?" Monica asked, smirking.

Before anyone else could speak, Joey piped up "No!"

"Yeah, come on boys, let's show them!" Ross announced angrily.

The girls all raised their eyebrows as the boys emptied the canvas, tent pegs and poles into the grass before proceeding to jam them together.

"Shouldn't you read the instructions first?" Rose pointed out cautiously.

Monica sighed, and tugged Rose away from them.

"Stop giving them tips! We're gonna beat them!" Monica hissed.

Rose rolled her eyes and knelt in the grass as Phoebe and Rachel carefully studied the instruction sheet.

**~StormWolf10~**

Roughly ten minutes later, the girls were hammering the tent pegs into the ground. The boys, however, were still trying to work out how to attach the canvas to the poles. Grinning, Monica sat down in the entrance of the tent to watch the boys struggle with their tent.

"Look who won." She announced happily, grinning as the Doctor glanced over at her, glaring.

"Yeah, very nice. A little help over here?" the Doctor bit back, angry.

"Doctor, it was just a little competition, no need to get stressed!" Rose told him, slightly concerned.

"I should be able to do this! It's just some metal and canvas!" the Doctor complained suddenly.

Jack smirked, threading the pole through the canvas as they finally sussed out how to create the tent.

"Huh, looks like Time Lord egos need a lot of feeding!" Phoebe muttered, sitting down beside Monica.

**~StormWolf10~**

Later that night, after the men- having felt the need to prove their manliness- had gathered enough firewood to create a sufficient campfire, the group of friends ate the meal Monica had painstakingly cooked for them, sat around the campfire. After dinner, they attempted to sing some camp songs, but none of them were particularly experienced campers, so no one knew many songs. Most of Jack's songs were either from the 51st century, rendering them far too sexual to be campfire songs in the 21st century, or had been written by Glenn Miller, and so were refused. At one point, Phoebe tried to encourage them to join her in a rendition of Smelly Cat, but no one else joined in, and she soon became bored with singing on her own. After a few attempts at various pop songs- sung mostly by Rose and Rachel, who were both more than a little tipsy due to them sneaking alcohol with them- they decided to turn in for the night. The men set off to find a water pump and some kind of container to carry it so they could put the campfire out while the girls cleared up the litter they had created during the evening. The men had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes when Phoebe looked up to see them stumbling into their area of the campsite, carrying a garbage can between them, evidently using it to carry the water. Phoebe nudged Monica, Rachel and Rose, causing them to look up and spot the men.

"Hey look, it's Trumpton!" Monica laughed.

Rose, Rachel and Phoebe began laughing loud enough for the men to see them, despite still being quite a distance away. The men ignored them, and sprinted towards the campfire with the garbage can.

"Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb!" Rose and Rachel chorused suddenly, laughing. Phoebe and Monica realised what they were chanting two names in, and had also joined in.

"Very funny," Ross complained, glaring over at the girls as they poured the water on the campfire.

"Actually," Chandler piped up as they finished putting the campfire out "the Trumpton fire brigade never actually put out a fire; it was too hard for the animators to create realistic-looking fire or flowing water. They only ever staged rescue attempts to get cats out of trees and stuff."

The other eight friends merely blinked at Chandler, Rose and Rachel giggling slightly while the others just stared at him in bemusement.

"I had a lonely childhood." Chandler replied, blushing and trying to cover up for what he had just announced.

**~StormWolf10~**

That night, four of the friends had a great deal of trouble sleeping. Of course, they were Chandler, Monica, the Doctor and Rose. None of them were used to sleeping alone anymore, and they all knew they couldn't go against Joey's wishes to have two separate tents. And so, this is how they found themselves still awake at- what was probably- a ridiculously early time in the morning. Luckily for Rose and Monica, they were sharing the same part of the tent, while Rachel and Phoebe were in the other end of the tent. Rose was still a little tipsy and giggly from the alcohol she'd consumed earlier, but was sober enough to know that she wanted the Doctor, which, at least led to a mutual sadness in hers and Monica's end of the tent.

"Couldn't we, you know, just sneak out and meet them in the woods?" Monica suggested quietly.

"An' how we gonna tell 'em where to meet us?" Rose asked, giggling slightly at the image of Chandler and the Doctor wandering about the woods in their pyjamas.

"Suppose you're right," Monica sighed, defeated "I just miss Chandler!"

"Me too," Rose agreed, before quickly adding "the Doctor, I mean, not Chandler!"

Monica just shook her head.

**~StormWolf10~**

In the boy's tent, however, things weren't going so well for Chandler and the Doctor. As Joey had wanted to share his side of the tent with Chandler and Hugsie, the Doctor was stuck on the other side of the tent with Ross and Jack, who were both fast asleep. Both men were laying, awake, on their own and wishing they could go and see their respective girlfriends. Knowing it was impossible, they both gave in and fell into a fitful sleep.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next morning, the friends woke up early. They all dressed and gathered around the remains of the previous night's campfire. However, before they could even begin planning the day's events, it began raining. The group piled in to the boys' tent to wait it out, hoping it was just a shower, but after an hour or so, they realised it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Aw, man! What do we do now?" Joey complained, gesturing at the rain.

"Well, I'm not going out in that!" Rachel grumbled, shuffling further back into the tent.

Rose was curled up beside the Doctor, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his chest. Jack noticed Monica doing the same to Chandler.

"What's up with them?" He asked Phoebe quietly.

"Oh, they couldn't sleep last night, apparently," Phoebe whispered back, shrugging.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I suppose we should head back, no point camping in this." Ross pointed out after a while.

The Doctor glanced at the heavy rain and nodded.

"Yeah, but how're we gonna take the tents down?" Chandler pointed out, shifting slightly to readjust his hold on the now dozing Monica.

"Pull them out the ground as quick as possible and stuff them in bin liners?" Jack suggested.

Ross nodded in agreement. "Sounds like the best plan. We should get our sleeping bags and stuff in the cars first then sort out the tents."

Chandler woke Monica and soon, the group of friends were hurriedly piling everything back into the cars, the men tackling the tents. By the time they were back in the cars they came in, they were soaked through and shivering.

"Chandler," Joey piped up, teeth chattering from where he was sat in the front seat of Ross' car "I don't wanna ever go camping again!"

**A/N 2: So, there ya go. Please read and review- I've noticed reviews have dwindled slightly and would really appreciate it if you could just write a line or two :)**


	12. The One Where they all swap Apartments

**A/N: Another chapter, aren't you lucky? Only about 12 chapters left of this story now, all of which have been planned out. However, don't worry, we already have a sequel planned!**

The One Where they all swap Apartments

"I think we should start looking for an apartment."

Rose looked up from the magazine she was reading, staring wide eyed at the Doctor.

"'M sorry, did you just say that we should look for an apartment?" Rose asked, sure she was hearing things.

The Doctor nodded, leaning back against the TARDIS console.

"Yeah, I mean, why not. We'll just rent one. That way, if we ever decide we want to leave again, we'll just not sign a new lease. And, as much as Phoebe loves quirky things, she's probably getting a bit bored of having the TARDIS parked in her sitting room." The Doctor replied.

Rose watched the Time Lord carefully.

"Ok," she said slowly, still confused "and where are we going to get the money from? In case you hadn't noticed, neither of us have jobs and I'm not exactly from a rich family..."

"I had a job. A while ago. Well, I say a while ago, several years ago actually. A long time ago. Before the war..." the Doctor trailed off, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Doctor?" Rose prompted gently, knowing he was thinking about the Time War.

He blinked several times and then broke into a wide grin.

"Anyway, Rose Tyler, as I was saying; I had a job. Worked for UNIT back in the '70's. Should still have some money left to secure us an apartment." The Doctor announced.

Then, before Rose could protest, the Doctor dragged her from the control room chair and over to the TARDIS doors. However, he stopped suddenly in front of the doors.  
>"Just one thing, Rose," the Doctor told her quietly, turning to face her.<p>

"What?" Rose asked cautiously, worried.

"It'll have to be a 1 bedroom apartment- I wouldn't be able to cope with your Mum coming over and staying in our spare bedroom!"

Rose rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the TARDIS.

**~StormWolf10~**

Monica and Rachel were sat in Central Perk, in their usual seats when Phoebe hurried in. She looked flustered and upset about something, and she flung herself into the armchair, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"Hey, Phoebs, what's up?"Rachel asked, concerned.

Both Monica and Rachel leant forward to hear Phoebe properly, Monica placing her coffee on the table.

"Rose is moving out of the apartment." Phoebe replied quietly, raising her head slightly to look at her two friends.

"Oh, sweetie, but surely that's a good thing, right? I mean, with Rose moving out, the TARDIS will be moved and you'll have more space. Plus Rose has been sleeping on the TARDIS more lately anyway." Monica pointed out gently.

Phoebe shrugged. "I suppose so, but I really liked having Rose around, I like having a flatmate. And I don't mind the TARDIS being in my sitting room."

"But we all knew this would happen eventually; Rose said herself, the Doctor doesn't settle down." Rachel told her friend, moving to squeeze Phoebe's shoulder gently.

"They're not leaving New York; they're looking for an apartment." Phoebe replied, perking up a bit "At least we'll still get to see them.

"Hang on; they're moving into an apartment? Together?" Monica asked, feeling the need to clarify it, shocked.

Phoebe nodded.

"But that's brilliant! We thought you meant they were leaving!" Monica exclaimed, relieved.

"I'm surprised Rose managed to get the Doctor to stay here, though," Rachel admitted.

"Oh, it wasn't Rose's idea; it was the Doctor's." Phoebe replied casually.

Rachel and Monica just stared at her.

**~StormWolf10~**

"The Doctor and Rose are moving in together," Monica announced casually, watching Chandler's face for a reaction.

Chandler's head shot up, spaghetti trailing from his mouth.

"Wha'?" he asked, clearly shocked.

He quickly swallowed his mouthful of food and tried to speak again.

"What, here, in New York?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded.

"And I was thinking, if the Doctor and Rose were moving in together, then...Maybe...We could, too?" Monica suggested cautiously.

And then came the thing Monica least expected.

"Yeah, ok," Chandler replied, before tucking back into his dinner.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next day, Monica and Chandler announced their news to the others. Everyone was congratulating them, patting them on the back when Phoebe suddenly screamed in delight.

"What's the matter, Phoebs?" Monica asked, confused.

"I've just realised! With the Doctor and Rose getting an apartment, and you two moving in together, Rachel can move in with me!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Jack and Ross chuckled when Rachel finally realised and began screaming and jumping up and down with Phoebe, hugging her. It was then that the Doctor noticed Joey looked rather upset. He wandered over to check on him.

"Are you alright, Joe?" the Doctor asked.

Joey just nodded sadly and walked out of the apartment.

**~StormWolf10~ **

Several weeks later, and it was moving day for the friends. Why they had all chosen to move on the same day, Joey couldn't figure it out, but they had. Rose and the Doctor moved into their new apartment in the morning, and the friends happily helped them even though the Doctor had moved most of the furniture using the TARDIS. It was a reasonably sized flat, quite modern and only a block away from Central Perk. It had turned out that the Doctor had more money than he thought, thanks to the interest it had gathered over the last thirty years or so, and he had indulged Rose by letting her pick out all brand new furniture for their apartment. Jack had made several comments about Rose 'making her nest' and that it wouldn't be long before she was 'popping out babies', but a few icy glares from the Doctor and Rose quickly shut him up. It didn't, however, stop him thinking it.

**~StormWolf10~**

Once the Doctor and Rose's apartment was sorted, they all headed for lunch in Central Perk before setting about moving Rachel's things across the road to Phoebe's apartment. During this time, Jack and Ross mysteriously vanished, but no one else seemed to notice. After Rachel's things had been moved, they only had to move Chandler's. The friends hurried back across the road, keen to move everything and spend the evening relaxing. Chandler had moved his things out into the sitting room of apartment 19 the night before so all they had to do was carry it across the hall. With everyone- including Jack and Ross, who had suddenly reappeared- helping, they had moved Chandler's stuff into Monica's apartment in about an hour, although it still had to be unpacked. Joey quickly excused himself once everything had been moved, knowing he was going to cry now that he and Chandler weren't flatmates. Hurrying into his apartment and closing the door behind him, Joey walked over to what used to be Chandler's room. He opened the door slowly, not sure whether he really wanted to see the empty room. Therefore, Joey was shocked when the door swung open and it was full of stuff.

"Figured you wouldn't mind if I moved in."

Joey spun around to see Jack leaning against the kitchen island.

"Wha'?" Joey asked, confused as he frantically gestured at what now appeared to be Jack's room.

"Well, although Ross and I get on, he's more the Doctor's ideal roommate than mine. And, well, we get on alright and have a fair bit in common, so I figured you wouldn't mind me moving in here." Jack explained, now beginning to wonder if it had been a bad idea.

"Well, sure, man," Joey replied, smiling slightly and walking over to Jack "but why didn't you just ask?"

"The Doctor mentioned the other week that you seemed upset when Chandler announced he was moving in with Monica, and we thought it'd be a good surprise for you." Jack replied.

Joey nodded in understanding.

"So, Ross is alright with this? Joey asked.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it'll be better for him anyway, because he can have Ben over to sleep again now that he's got the spare room back, and it was never gonna be permanent, me living with him." Jack answered.

"Well, it'll be good to have you here, Jack." Joey announced, turning and walking across the room. He stopped, just before entering his bedroom and turned back to Jack. "By the way, we need a new fridge, ours is broken."

With that, Joey wandered into his bedroom, leaving Jack gaping at his bedroom door.


	13. The One Where they go to Vegas

**A/N: This chapter is based on the episodes 'The One in Vegas'. It follows the same plot (virtually), although some things have changed due to having the Doctor, Rose and Jack there. Also, only a few of the lines spoken are the same as in the episodes, although they do follow the same kind of idea.**

The One Where they go to Vegas

"Point one to Las Vegas!" Phoebe murmured, making a tally mark in her notebook.

"What's Phoebe doing?" Rose asked Monica quietly, leaning forward in her seat to talk to her friends in the row in front of them.

Monica turned her head slightly to talk to Rose.

"She's awarding points to which trip was better; she's still annoyed that she couldn't come to London because she was pregnant with the triplets." Monica replied quietly.

Rose nodded and sat back in her seat; she had heard all about the triplets when she'd been living with Phoebe and, although she had found it a little odd at first, she really respected Phoebe for doing that for her brother. They were currently sat on an aeroplane, on their way out to Las Vegas to see Joey, who had seemingly gotten his 'big break' in the movie industry. Joey knew nothing about them visiting, as the friends had decided it would be a great surprise for him. Rachel and Ross would be along on a later flight as they both had to work, although that didn't really matter due to the fact that the trip had originally only been for Chandler and Monica, who were celebrating their anniversary. Phoebe stood up to go to the loo, leaving Chandler and Monica alone, who began talking. Rose, the Doctor and Jack, sensing the couple wanted to be alone, settled into their seats, knowing it was going to be a boring flight.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time they reached the Las Vegas casino they were staying at, things had already gone wrong; Phoebe had accidentally told Chandler on the flight over that, a few days before, Monica had had lunch with a man called Richard. The Doctor, Jack and Rose were confused by the way Chandler acted, until Phoebe explained that Richard was in fact Monica's ex. The tension this caused in the air was almost unbearable by the time they reached their hotel. Jack and the Doctor had quietly agreed to drag Rose and Phoebe off once at the casino, so that Monica and Chandler could talk. However, when they reached the casino, they soon realised that wouldn't happen.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, as the group of friends rushed over to him.

Joey was dressed in a Roman Gladiator uniform, and he looked rather bewildered at seeing his friends.

"Um, you know, just...filming." Joey replied, before quickly raising his voice and continuing "Hey, can we cut? My friends are here; I'm gonna take a break."

"Umm, Joey, who are you talking to?" Rose asked uncertainly, looking around and seeing no filming equipment.

"The director. Her!" Joey replied hurriedly, pointing at a little old lady, who quickly hurried away from them.

Joey's friends turned back to him, looking at him sceptically.

"Oh, fine. My movie's been postponed, lack of funds." Joey explained, sighing "I've been working here to try and raise some money to get it filmed."

"Why didn't you just tell us, Joe?" Chandler asked, hurt.

Jack nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we could've raised some money, or at least come up to get you."

"It was embarrassing. I kept going on about how it was gonna be my big break, and now look at me." Joey replied, gesturing at himself.

"Are you free to come get a drink with us, you seem like you need it." The Doctor told him.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, come on then. I'll just go get changed."

**~StormWolf10~**

A while later, Jack and Joey were wandering the casino, watching the table games while Phoebe headed round on the slot machines. Monica and Chandler were still arguing about Richard, so the Doctor and Rose left the other couple to it and were looking around the casino. Just as they headed past the doors, Ross and Rachel entered.

"Hi, guys!" Rose squealed, hurrying over to hug Rachel.

"How was the flight?" the Doctor asked Ross, glancing at Rachel and smirking.

"Oh, it was very fun!" Ross replied, grinning.

"What are you two going on about?" Rachel asked, as she and Rose broke apart and faced the men.

Before they could reply, Phoebe appeared. She took one look at Rachel and burst out laughing.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

Rose glanced at her friend and gasped.

"How did I not notice _that_?" Rose muttered, chuckling slightly.

"What?" Rachel repeated, beginning to get annoyed.

"Now, Rach, it was just a joke. Payback, if you will..." Ross announced.

Rachel glared at him, picked her suitcase up and hurried off to check in and find out what Ross had done to her. Ross grinned and grabbed his suitcase, hurrying after her.

"Huh, I never knew Las Vegas would have this effect on everyone," the Doctor mused, still chuckling slightly.

**~StormWolf10~**

Monica sighed, hurrying through the casino. Chandler had stalked off to their room, having had enough of hearing about Richard. It was the moustache, Monica decided, Chandler had always been jealous of Richard's moustache. Just as she headed past the roulette table, Monica found herself extremely interested in the game. Deciding that Chandler could wait for a few minutes more, Monica began to watch the game in interest.

**~StormWolf10~**

Joey couldn't stop staring at the man's hands. He didn't even hear the man address him.

"Excuse, me, sir? Do you have any money?" the man asked.

Joey looked up. "Huh?"

"Do you have any money?" the man repeated, gesturing at the blackjack game he was running.

Joey shook his head.

"Then beat it; these seats are for paying customers." The man told him.

Deciding it was now or never, Joey quickly explained to the man his idea for their identical hand show. The man glared at him and refused. Sighing, Joey set about formulating a plan.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Ross, it won't come off!" Rachel complained, scrubbing at the black pen all over her face.

"What? No, it must do!" Ross replied, hurrying over only to see that Rachel was right.

"Well, what pen did you use?" Rachel asked angrily.

"This one!" Ross replied, digging the pen from his pocket.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Glad to see you're having fun."

Monica whipped round from the roulette table to see Chandler stood behind her. He was glaring at her and carrying his bag.

"What're you doing?" Monica asked, shocked.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." Chandler replied, beginning to walk off.

After a longing glance at the roulette table, Monica hurried after him.

"Chandler, please! Don't leave. I only didn't tell you about Richard because I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up. Besides, I felt nothing for him. I love you, not Richard!" Monica told him, grabbing his arm.

"Even despite his stupid moustache?" Chandler asked sceptically.

"Even despite his stupid moustache," Monica replied, smiling.

Finally, Chandler smiled back, and Monica moved to take his bag from him.

"Hang on, this is empty!" Monica told him, realising the bag was ridiculously light.

Chandler shrugged.

"I wanted to cause a scene but I hate packing." He replied.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Well, there's only one way I'm leaving this room," Rachel announced stubbornly.

"What's that?" Ross asked, realising he'd probably regret it.

Rachel merely smirked at him. Ross gulped. Yep, he was going to regret it.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Oh, come on! How much would you pay to see this hand _twice_?" Joey asked, waving his hand in front of the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"I live with _two_ of those hands, Joey!" Jack pointed out, sighing.

"Yeah, but they're both _my_ hands. This man is my _identical hand twin_! Two blokes with exactly the same hands!" Joey enthused.

The trio merely ignored him, turning back to the bar and taking a sip of their drinks.

**~StormWolf10~**

Joey hurried back to the blackjack table and slid into a seat. It was time to put his plan into action.

"You again?" the man sighed, setting out everything for a new game.

Joey just grinned. Despite his friends' reservations about the idea, he was convinced it would work. All he had to do was wait for Phoebe to arrive. Sure enough, a few moments later, she slid into the opposite seat. As the man begun setting the game up, Phoebe gasped.

"May I just say, you two men have exactly the same hands!" Phoebe announced.

The man sighed. "Oh, good grief."

"Why thank you," Joey announced smoothly, winking at Phoebe "may I ask; how much money would you pay to see these hands in, say, a show?"

"A lot!" Phoebe replied.

The man sighed angrily.

"I've already told you, no!"

Just then, a security guard came over, having heard the commotion. He frowned at Phoebe.

"Didn't I just throw you out?" the guard asked angrily.

"No," Phoebe replied "that was Phoebe Buffay. I'm Regina Phalange."

Joey just sighed and walked off. He needed to get more money and soon.

**~StormWolf10~**

Meanwhile, Chandler and Monica were still at the roulette table and things were getting exciting.

"If you roll a hard eight, we'll get married. Right here, tonight." Chandler announced excitedly.

Everyone at the table stared at the couple, and Monica swallowed.

"Um, ok. Hard eight it is." Monica replied shakily.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled the dice. One of them bounced off the table while the other landed on the table, on a four. Chandler and Monica glanced at each other before shouting in unison.

"Nobody move!"

Dropping to their hands and knees, they began crawling around on the floor, trying to locate the die. When they finally found it, it was balanced against a table leg.

"What is it? Is that a four? I can't tell!" Monica complained, looking at Chandler.

Chandler glanced at the die for a few more seconds before taking Monica's hand and looking at her.

"It's a four. We're getting married."

**~StormWolf10~**

Ross and Rachel, now rather drunk, stumbled into the casino, giggling madly. Ross now had 'ROSS' written across his forehead and whiskers drawn on his cheeks, while Rachel was still sporting the moustache. Ignoring the strange looks they were getting from people, the continued on their way, enthusiastically greeting people as they went.

**~StormWolf10~**

Monica and Chandler waited nervously in the reception of the Las Vegas chapel. There was another service going on, and the longer they waited, the more they were wondering whether this was a good idea. Monica was dressed in her 'something borrowed/something blue' sweatshirt 'on loan' from the gift shop and nervously fiddling with the hem of the jumper. Just as they heard the music pipe up to signal the end of the service, Joey and Phoebe burst through the doors.

"No running in the chapel!" the elderly receptionist announced angrily.

Joey and Phoebe glared at her before spotting Monica and Chandler. They hurried over to the couple, excited.

"Did you get Ross and Rachel's note? It said to come to the chapel immediately!" Joey explained breathlessly.

"Umm, yeah. We got the note." Chandler announced quickly, not wanting to give away what he and Monica were really doing.

Just then, the chapel doors opened and a very familiar couple stumbled out, giggling. However, it wasn't Ross and Rachel.

"Doctor?" Joey and Chandler yelled, at the same time as Phoebe and Monica gasped "Rose?"

The couple stumbled over to them, still laughing. The Doctor's tie was around his head, his glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose. He was bare-chested, although was thankfully still wearing his suit trousers but appeared to have lost a shoe. Rose meanwhile, had managed to keep all of her clothing on, but was clearly extremely drunk. Just then, another voice joined the Doctor and Rose's laughter, and they saw Jack stumble out of the chapel and begin to throw rice over the newly-married couple. Most disturbingly, however, Jack appeared to be wearing a bridesmaid's dress, which at least explained why he'd been in the chapel with them.

"Umm, are you guys alright?" Chandler asked uncertainly.

The trio of blind-drunk time travellers merely grinned back, their laughter beginning to fade.  
>"The Doctor and I got married!" Rose squealed, pulling away from the Doctor and launching herself towards Phoebe and Monica.<p>

The girls quickly caught their young friend, while the Doctor and Jack started belting out "I'm getting married in the morning" from 'My Fair Lady' at the top of their voices.

"Looks like we'll have to get them back to their hotel rooms," Chandler sighed, gently taking Rose from Monica and Phoebe.

"But what about Ross and Rachel?" Joey reminded his friends.

"Well, maybe they wanted us here because of the Doctor and Rose?" Phoebe said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but this 'Ross and Rachel' you're looking for, what did they look like?" the receptionist piped up.

Joey hurriedly described their friends, and the receptionist nodded.

"Oh, yeah, they came in here about half an hour ago." The receptionist announced.

"What, and got married?" Monica asked, shocked.

The receptionist nodded.

"Right, well let's get these three to their rooms and then we'll deal with Ross and Rachel," Chandler decided, moving towards the doors with Rose.

Joey moved to lead a rather dazed Jack back to the hotel, while Phoebe and Monica followed with the Doctor in tow, who had now moved on to Bruno Mars' 'Marry You' with Rose. Phoebe had to suppress a smirk as the Doctor overtook them on the path back to the hotel so he could walk beside Rose and Chandler. Phoebe nudged Monica and pointed at the Doctor's back. Written across the back in TARDIS blue ink were the words 'JUST MARRIED' in Rose's slightly drunken handwriting, while underneath, Jack had written in equally sloppy writing 'AND ABOUT TIME, TOO!'.

**A/N 2: Well, this was certainly a fun chapter to write! I couldn't wait to write this chapter, and it's certainly proved as fun as I'd hoped, particularly the ending- I could totally imagine the Doctor, Rose and Jack doing that.**


	14. The One With Jack's mystery Tattoo

**A/N: Part two of the Las Vegas trip :) Please R+R!**

The One With Jack's mystery tattoo

The next morning, the friends all met down in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Joey was still upset about his failed movie, and wanted nothing more than to go home now.

"I could fly back with you guys," Joey suggested.

"No way! You need to drive my cab back!" Phoebe protested.

"Aww, but Phoebs!" Joey moaned "I don't wanna have to drive back on my own!"

Chandler and Monica listened as the argument progressed, both still shaken at the fact they'd almost gotten married the previous night.

"Phoebs, why are you drinking? It's eight o'clock in the morning!" Monica pointed out as she saw Phoebe drinking alcohol.

Phoebe shrugged. "Hey, it's Vegas!" she replied, taking another sip.

"Oh, speaking of drinking, here's the happy couple." Chandler piped up as the Doctor and Rose dropped into two of the spare seats at the table.

Rose merely grunted in reply, reaching for the jug of iced water and pouring herself a drink. The Doctor didn't look much better than his new wife, massaging his forehead as his head pounded.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Chandler asked, nodding towards the buffet breakfast.

Both the Doctor and Rose shook their heads, looking more than slightly ill at the thought of food. Joey and Chandler headed over to get breakfast, as Monica and Phoebe had already gotten their food.

"So, do you two remember much from last night?" Phoebe asked, smirking.

"Ugh, don't remind us." Rose moaned.

"We remember enough. Although...Was Jack in a dress?" the Doctor asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, he was," Monica confirmed, causing the Doctor to chuckle slightly.

"Good to know. Wasn't sure whether it actually happened or whether I'd had some kind of weird dream about Jack in a dress," the Doctor explained.

Rose smiled slightly at that, her head still in her hands as her headache continued.

Just then, Ross and Rachel wandered in, looking almost as rough as the Doctor and Rose. They sat down just as Joey and Chandler came back with their breakfasts, Joey's plate piled high with food.

"So, what did we miss last night?" Ross asked Chandler quietly, nodding towards the Doctor and Rose.

"They got drunk and got married," Phoebe replied quickly.

"Don't shout, Phoebs!" Rose complained, resting her head on the table.

Ross smirked at that.

"So, looks like the happy couple had a..._Wild_ night last night, then," Rachel said, grinning.

"Well, only you would know." Phoebe muttered, taking another sip of her drink.

"Huh?" Ross and Rachel chorused, before Rachel added "Is that alcohol, Phoebs?"

Phoebe just shrugged and stood up to go get some more food.

"What did Phoebe mean?" Rachel asked the remaining occupants of the table.

Joey and Chandler became extremely interested in their scrambled eggs, while Monica muttered something about getting some toast and quickly left the table.

"Look, I may not remember everything about last night- namely how Jack ended up as our bridesmaid- but I certainly remember the lady from the chapel saying that you two had been in there earlier." The Doctor told them wearily.

Ross and Rachel laughed nervously, saying things like "No!" and "Don't be silly!" and "Us? Of course not!". All of a sudden, however, they both gasped, pointing at each other in shock. Rose's head shot up at that.

"So it's true?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Mortified, Ross and Rachel both nodded slowly.

"Wha's true?" Jack slurred, dropping into the spare seat between Rose and Phoebe's seat.

"Ross and Rachel got married last night," Phoebe announced, having returned with more food.

Monica slid back into her seat the other side of Chandler, watching in amusement.

"Well, well! Love is in the air, eh?" announced Jack, perking up at that. Then he nodded towards Monica and Chandler "You two are next!"

He leaned back smugly in his chair, and stretched. As he did so, the hem of his t-shirt was pulled up slightly, and Phoebe gasped, covering her mouth.

"What?" Jack asked, quickly lowering his arms.

"Umm, Jack, did you go anywhere last night after we took you back to your hotel room?" Monica asked in amusement, having also noticed it.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Jack trailed off, struggling to recall anything past the Doctor and Rose's wedding.

"It's just that, well...You appear to have a tattoo." Monica explained carefully.

"What?" Jack yelped, jumping up.

The Doctor and Rose winced and glared at Jack, before the Doctor began rooting through his pockets and pulled out a small tub.

"Why I didn't think of these earlier, I don't know." The Doctor muttered under his breath, shaking out two tablets and handing one to Rose.

Rose took it and cautiously swallowed it. Jack meanwhile, had now stripped hi t-shirt off and was staring in horror at his stomach. Just below his bellybutton was a tattoo.

"Oh, bugger!" Jack murmured.

**~StormWolf10~ **

"Excuse me, did we...You know...Do anything last night?" Jack asked desperately.

The young woman quickly hurried away from him, casting worried glances over her shoulder. Jack sighed, slumping down into a seat.

"Come on, Jack, we've gotta leave if we're gonna catch the flight on time." Rose told him, trying to tug him from the seat.

Whatever alien tablets the Doctor had given her earlier seemed to have worked, as her hangover was practically gone and Rose was virtually back to normal.

"But I don't have a clue where the tattoo came from! I can't leave here when there's a chance that someone here may know how I got it!" Jack protested.

The Doctor sighed, handing Rose her bag and tugging Jack from the seat.

"Come on, Jack. It's time to go. Get over it." The Doctor told him, pulling him out of the hotel lobby.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rachel and Ross sat side by side on the plane, looking anywhere but each other. The silence was unbearable, but neither of them were willing to talk to each other about what had happened the previous night.

"So," Ross began cautiously "what now?"

"I don't know," Rachel admitted quietly.

"God, what are my parents gonna say?" Ross mused, the reality beginning to hit home.

"They'll probably be more concerned with Chandler moving in with me." Monica groused from across the aisle.

"Yeah, why do your parents hate me so much?" Chandler asked, confused.

Monica shrugged and Ross blushed, quickly pulling out a set of headphones.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You know," Rose piped up, staring at the tattoo on Jack's stomach "that looks like those cheap fake tattoos I used to have as kids. You know the ones, where you rub water on them to make them stick to your skin?"

Jack frowned, staring at the tattoo as the Doctor leant forward in his seat, staring past Rose at Jack. Now that Rose mentioned it, the tattoo did look remarkably fake.

"Have you got a wet wipe or something?" Jack asked, scratching at the tattoo.

It was only then that he noticed the tattoo didn't hurt when he touched it, not like a real tattoo. Rose nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a makeup removal wipe. Furiously, Jack set about scrubbing at the 'tattoo'.

**~StormWolf10~**

Phoebe sighed, glancing in the rear view mirror. Joey had fallen asleep yet again, leaving her with no one to speak to. They weren't even halfway into their journey back to New York and she was already bored. Phoebe wondered what the others were doing; they had probably arrived back in New York by now, and she found herself wishing she'd come back by plane with them.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time Joey and Phoebe got back, everyone had gone home to their own apartments. Phoebe dropped Joey off at his and headed home. As Joey walked through the front door of his apartment, he found Jack scrubbing at his stomach.

"Hey, dude! Your tattoo's coming off!" Joey shouted, gesturing furiously at his flatmate's stomach.

Realising that Joey wasn't aware it was a fake tattoo, Jack sighed and explained it to him.

"But where did you get the tattoo?" Joey asked, confused.

"Well, when I unpacked, I found a pack of fake tattoos in my luggage. I must have gone down to the gift shop after you guys took me back to my hotel room and brought them." Jack explained, shrugging.

"Hey, have Ross and Rachel worked out what they're gonna do? And are the Doctor and Rose gonna stay married?" Joey asked, wondering what had been decided on the plane back.

"I don't know. I'm assuming the Doctor and Rose will stay married, although I'm sure Jackie will have something to say about it. As for Ross and Rachel, well, who knows? But so much for that saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'." Jack replied, sighing.


	15. The One With the Double Divorce

**A/N: And now we get angsty! Kind of follows the Friends season 6 plot, so it would help if you knew about it, but it doesn't matter if you only vaguely know it :) Some things have been changed from the original stories. Also, apologies if the characters come across a little OTT, but I think this is how they'd react to the situation.**

**The One with the Double Divorce**

It had been roughly a week since Las Vegas, and Ross was panicking. He wanted to get an annulment from Rachel, but everyone was already referring to him as 'the one who always gets divorced', and divorcing Rachel wouldn't help. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and headed out for a walk.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rachel, meanwhile, was sat in Central Perk with Rose, Monica and Jack. The four of them were still reeling from the events in Las Vegas; no one could deny that the trip to Vegas had impacted them all in life-changing ways.

"I just can't believe they let us do it!" Rose complained for the umpteenth time.

"Rose, it's Vegas. What did you expect?" Monica asked gently.

"Well..." Rose spluttered, flushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Look, Rose, I don't know what they do in England, but in Vegas, they're a lot more...well, _relaxed_ about that sort of thing." Rachel explained carefully.

"But we were both completely smashed! The Doctor didn't even give a proper name, he just announced himself as 'the Doctor' and they still married us!" Rose protested, almost in tears "I don't even remember my own wedding!"

"For what it's worth, Rose," Jack chipped in, grinning, "you looked absolutely stunning!"

Rose smiled weakly.

"That's not the point, Jack. God, what am I gonna tell my Mum?" Rose replied.

"That you're married to the Doctor." Jack answered simply.

"Yeah, and you know what she'll be like when you tell her!" Rose snapped.

"Yeah, she'll disapprove of how and where it was done, and be upset that she wasn't there. But, ultimately, she'll be happy for you. Because she knows how much you and the Doctor love each other." Jack told Rose gently.

"You could just get a divorce if you're that bothered." Monica pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose." Rose whispered, shocked.

"I'm sure the Doctor would agree, if that's what makes you happy." Rachel added.

Rose nodded mutely, a look of devastation crossing her face. Her friends were silently delighted that she actually looked disappointed at the prospect of not being married to the Doctor.

Just then, said Doctor burst through the doors into Central Perk and hurried over to the sofa and armchair being occupied by his friends.

"Rose?" the Doctor announced, hurrying over and pulling Rose to her feet "We need to talk."

**~StormWolf10~**

"You what?" Rose whispered, hoping she'd heard wrong.

She was all too aware of Rachel, Monica and Jack watching them cautiously, all shocked at what the Doctor had said.

"I want a divorce." The Doctor repeated quietly.

Rose stared at the Doctor, unable to speak. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to them. This was a joke. It had to be.

"No." Rose whispered quietly "This isn't happening. You can't be serious."

Before the Doctor could reply, Phoebe wandered into the coffee house.

"Hi guys!" She announced cheerily.

Then she saw the Doctor and Rose, stood facing each other, both nearly in tears. Phoebe crouched beside the armchair Jack was sat in.

"What's up with them? Trouble in paradise?" Phoebe asked, trying to lighten the mood.

The look on Jack's face stopped Phoebe from commenting any further.

"The Doctor wants a divorce." Jack whispered softly, clearly upset.

By now, Rose was begging.

"Please, Doctor! Please, just, I dunno, let's just have a break from each other for a few days, get our heads straight. Everything will be fine!" Rose begged desperately.

" Rose, please. Just...Stop. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I can't be married to you. But, I can explain!" the Doctor told her gently, his eyes begging her to understand.

"I don't want your feeble excuses, Doctor!" Rose shouted. Then, she turned and fled the coffee house.

"Rose! Just let me explain!" The Doctor shouted after her. But it was no use. Rose was gone.

The Doctor turned back to the rest of his friends, hoping to seek comfort. But instead, they just glared at him, before standing up and leaving, but not before Jack shook his head sadly.

**~StormWolf10~**

Ross had just walked out of his apartment block when he saw Rose, Rachel, Monica, Jack and Phoebe rushing into Monica's apartment block. Frowning, Ross hurried across the road to see what was wrong. By the time he'd gotten up to Monica's apartment, Rose was pacing the floor, yelling about the Doctor, while everyone else was sat on the sofas.

"What's going on?" Ross asked worriedly.

He entered the apartment cautiously, noticing that Rose seemed distraught and was in tears.

"The Doctor just asked Rose for a divorce." Monica explained quietly, one hand on the phone.

"What? Seriously?" Ross asked, shocked.

The group nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ring Chandler, let him know what's going on. Don't want him coming home from work and putting his foot in it by saying something stupid." Monica replied.

Meanwhile, Rose was still yelling.

"I mean, what happens now? Is he just gonna leave me here? We share an apartment for god's sake! Who gets that? I don't wanna go back and find that he thought I'd moved out and he can have it..."

Just then, Joey came in, obviously having heard Rose's shouting.

"Hey, what's happened? I could hear Rose yelling from all the way downstairs!" Joey told them, confused.

They quickly filled Joey in on the situation, and by the time they'd finished, Joey was almost as furious as Jack. He quickly crossed to Rose's side, squeezing her shoulder in support.

"I'm gonna go talk to the Doctor; maybe I could talk some sense into him. If not, it's plan B." Jack announced, heading out of the apartment.

"What's plan B?" Rachel called after him.

"Phone Jackie!" Jack called back, slamming the door shut behind him.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor let himself into the apartment quietly, unsure whether Rose would be there. Sure enough, the apartment was empty. Sighing, the Doctor flopped down onto the leather sofa, scrubbing a hand over his face. He had no idea how he was going to explain everything to Rose; he doubted she'd even let him near her. Just then, Jack burst into the apartment, not even knocking first.

"Before you even say anything, Jack, I can explain." The Doctor told him, standing up.

Jack merely watched him sceptically. The Doctor quickly began to explain everything.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Rach, can I speak to you for a minute?" Ross asked, nodding towards the spare bedroom.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel replied, standing up from the sofa.

Monica immediately took her seat on the sofa, beside Rose who had finally stopped yelling. Joey was making her a cup of tea in the kitchen, trying to remember how Jackie made it. Ross led Rachel into the spare room and shut the door.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, keen to be back outside with Rose.

"We can't get an annulment." Ross explained quietly.

"Well, why not?" Rachel asked him, confused.

"_Because_, I've been divorced twice already, Rachel! I don't want to be 'the one who gets divorced', I don't want that to be my _thing_!" Ross told her desperately.

"Well, what now then? We just stay married? People call us Mr and Mrs Geller? What happens when we meet other people, when we want to go our separate ways?" Rachel pointed out sharply.

Ross sighed.

"Fine. I'll sort it out." Ross muttered.

"Good!" Rachel replied before leaving the room.

Ross followed Rachel back out of the bedroom and found that she was already perched on the coffee table in front of Rose, who was now sipping the tea Joey had made her. The girls were talking quietly to her and Rose was nodding occasionally.

"What happens now?" Ross asked quietly, interrupting the girls as he gestured at Rose.

"Well, that all depends whether Jack can talk sense into the Doctor." Phoebe replied, laughing mirthlessly.

"If it comes to it, she can have the spare room for tonight." Monica explained.

"'_She_' is here, you know." Rose groused quietly.

Monica rubbed her friend's back sympathetically.

**~StormWolf10~**

Chandler returned home from work that evening to be greeted by a less than pleasant atmosphere. Jack still wasn't back, and Rose had curled up on the sofa. She had withdrawn into herself, refusing to talk or even acknowledge anyone, and Monica had even toyed with the idea of initiating Jack's plan B by phoning Jackie- she only decided against it when Ross pointed out that the rather protective mother was stuck on another continent and would go spare if she couldn't get to Rose. Rachel was steadfastly ignoring Ross ever since their little talk in the spare room, and Phoebe and Joey were sharing the armchair, lost in their own worlds. Biting down the urge to make a remark about the atmosphere in the room being colder than the Antarctic, Chandler hung his coat up and went to kiss Monica hello.

"How's Rose?" Chandler asked quietly, concerned.

Monica sighed, flicking the kettle on to make some coffee.

"Bad. She won't talk to any of us, she's just laying on the sofa." Monica replied softly.

Chandler smiled sympathetically and headed over to the sofa.

"Hey, Rose," Chandler greeted his young friend gently.

Rose looked up at him and made a small sound in reply, but didn't make any attempt to move.

**~StormWolf10~**

Little more than half an hour later, Jack finally returned to Monica and Chandler's. As he walked in, everyone except for Rose stood up, eager to hear if the situation had been resolved. What they weren't expecting, however, was for the Doctor to shuffle awkwardly into the room. He smiled at them awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Rose still on the sofa?" Jack asked Ross quietly, as he was nearest.

Ross nodded, and Jack made his way to the sofa, pulling Rose into a sitting position before encouraging her to stand. As soon as she saw the Doctor, Rose's entire body tensed.

"Rose," the Doctor began quietly.

"I don't wanna hear it, Doctor." Rose cut him off quickly "I know what you're gonna say."

"You do?" the Doctor exclaimed, shocked.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You're gonna tell me that you don't do domestic. That it was a mistake. Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. We were drunk and didn't mean it." Rose told him. Her voice was surprisingly calm.

"No, Rose," the Doctor began.

Again, however, Rose interrupted him.

"No, I get it, Doctor. You don't wanna spend your life stuck on Earth. Tha's why we only rented an apartment and not brought one; you're not meant to settle down. I saw the look on your face when Jack started joking about us having kids. I'm not stupid, I know it'll never happen. To be honest, I'm not surprised about you wanting a divorce either. I am surprised you're still here though; thought you'd have run away, like you usually do. No goodbyes." Rose's voice finally cracked "I mean, who was I kidding? _Of course_ it was the alcohol talking! There's no way the last of the Time Lords would want to marry a stupid little ape like me! I'm nothing but a shop assistant from a South East London council estate, I'm surprised you kept me as long as you did! So...I don't blame you. I'll pick my stuff up from the TARDIS first thing tomorrow and be back to London by tomorrow night. You won't be stuck married to a puny little human for much longer."

"Rose, no!" the Doctor yelled suddenly, sick of her not listening. He had been trying to cut in all the way through Rose's tirade, but had only just succeeded in being heard.

As Rose tried to hurry from the apartment, he grabbed her wrists; not enough to harm her, but enough to stop her pulling away. The friends watched cautiously, unsure what to do.

"Don't say those things, Rose," the Doctor told her quietly. He sounded desperate, and as Rose looked into his eyes, she was shocked to see tears forming. The Doctor continued talking, louder this time, so everyone could hear "they're _not_ true. I love you, Rose Tyler, and I want to give you all of that; the house, the kids, everything! Just not like this."


	16. ToW the Doctor admits his Feelings

**A/N: Thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter! However, I must say that I was disappointed with the lack of reviews the last five chapters received. We would be extremely grateful if you could review, even if it's just a word or two. Your reviews help to assure us that you are still enjoying the story and help us assess the future of the story and the series. :)**

The One Where the Doctor admits his feelings

"What?" Rose stuttered, shocked.

"Rose, I'm not divorcing you because you're some 'puny human' or 'stupid little ape', because you're _not_. I didn't want to buy a place because I didn't want _you_ to feel tied down; you've barely been travelling two years, and I know you don't want to give it up yet. Yes, I admit, it was probably the alcohol that made us get married, but that's not why I want a divorce, and I would never, _never_ abandon you. And you are _so_ much more than a shop assistant, you have grown _so_ much in the two years I've known you. And that's why we need to get a divorce. Not because I don't love you, but because I love you so much that you don't deserve some drunken Las Vegas wedding. I want to marry you properly, I want to date you properly, I want to give you everything you deserve!" the Doctor told her, almost shouting now.

There was deathly silence in the room for several long moments before it was suddenly interrupted.

"Aww!"

Everyone turned to stare at the person who'd spoken.

"What?" Rachel asked, embarrassed "I thought it was sweet!"

Monica, Rachel, Chandler and Jack all smirked at Rachel's reaction, while Joey grinned and Ross shook his head in defeat. However, as the friends descended into silence again, they were abruptly aware Rose still hadn't replied, and the friends waited with baited breath.

"So," the Doctor asked cautiously "what do you say?"

"I say...Are you sure you want to do domestic?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

In the background, Jack snorted, and both the Doctor and Rose shifted their gaze to the ex Time Agent.

"Rose, honey, he's been doing domestic from the moment he bought you onboard the TARDIS!" Jack told the young woman, smirking.

Rose floundered at that, and turned to the Doctor, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"But...But you said you didn't do domestic..." Rose recalled quietly.

"And that changed, Rose, the moment you stepped aboard. You changed me," the Doctor told her gently.

Rose bit her lip and looked down at her feet for a few moments before meeting the Doctor's gaze again.

"You'd really do that for me? The whole human datin' thing?" Rose asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I would burn up a sun for you, Rose," the Doctor replied honestly.

"Just kiss him already!" Phoebe yelled suddenly, before her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Rose cast a look over her shoulder at her friends before turning back to the Doctor and giving her answer.

"Yeah, 'kay."

**~StormWolf10~**

"It's such a shame everyone's getting divorced," Monica mused later that night.

Everyone had eventually gone back to the respective apartments; Rachel and Phoebe to sleep, Jack and Joey to play computer games, Ross to watch a new dinosaur documentary and the Doctor and Rose to talk things over. Rachel, however, had not left without complaining to Monica about how her brother tried to make her stay married to him. Monica and Chandler were now lying in bed, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Yeah, but can you imagine Ross and Rachel married?" Chandler pointed out, pulling a face.

Monica shrugged.

"Suppose you're right," Monica admitted "but Ross has been in love with her for years, I don't see why he gave up so quickly."

"Yeah," Chandler realised, sitting up "Ross giving up dating Rachel is like Joey giving up food!"

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him...We don't want him coming home with another pet monkey!" Monica replied, sighing.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose and the Doctor sat uncertainly on their sofa. Their apartment was silent apart from the low hum of the TARDIS. The Doctor had been ecstatic when they viewed the apartment that, quite by chance, there was a large cupboard built into the sitting room wall that was just the right size for the TARDIS, which was where it now resided.

"So," both the Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

They both immediately stopped, laughing slightly.

"I..I was just gonna say that maybe we should sort the annulment tomorrow," Rose continued cautiously.

"Sounds like a plan," the Doctor agreed, before grimacing. "Eurgh, don't think we've ever done _plans_ before, have we, Rose?"

Rose giggled slightly "Well, according to you, I always wander off anyway, so I wouldn't know," Rose teased, a hint of her normal beaming smile peaking through.

The Doctor grinned.

"So, I suggest we head off to bed now, and we'll sort it tomorrow morning, yeah?" the Doctor said, smiling reassuringly at Rose.

Rose nodded, but neither of them moved.

"Rose," the Doctor began uncertainly "if you want, I'll sleep in the TARDIS tonight. You can have the bedroom."

Rose was uncertain; she hadn't slept without the Doctor since her birthday, bar the disastrous camping trip, but she forced herself to nod.

"You know where I am if you need me," the Doctor told her, kissing Rose on the forehead before heading to the TARDIS.

Rose sat in silence for a few moments, before heading into the apartment's only bedroom. Five minutes later, Rose was curled up alone in the large king size bed. Half an hour later, she was staring at the alarm clock beside the bed, watching as it flicked over to read 1:30am. An hour after that, Rose was sat up in bed, staring at the door, trying to gather her courage. Less than a minute after that, Rose was slipping into the Doctor's bed on the TARDIS as the Time Lord pulled her into his warm embrace. Thirty seconds after that, Rose Tyler was asleep.

**A/N 2: Please Read and Review!**


	17. ToW the Doctor's First Date

**A/N: Haven't said this in a while, so here it is: WE OWN NOTHING! Well, except some of the storylines.. I have no idea what the restaurant Rose and the Doctor go to is actually like, due to living in England, so I apologise to any American readers if they have been there and it isn't like I described :) Also, little cameo from a certain two Doctor Who companions, whose lives will pan out very differently due to not meeting the Doctor...**

**A little implied intimacy between the Doctor and Rose at the end of this chapter, hence the rating rise, but nothing to descriptive, and certainly not explicit- I don't post that kind of stuff, and I'm sincerely grateful to my co-writer for her continued input and for allowing me to add that intimacy, as I know that she wouldn't like anything too explicit.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful co-writer who, despite having to put job hunting and college ahead of this story, will hopefully return at some point, and has continued to give support and input to the story :)**

The One With the Doctor's first date

The Doctor straightened his tie for the fourth time in as many minutes, before running a hand through his hair and turning round.

"So, how do I look?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

Jack smirked "Gorgeous, as always, Doc," the ex Time Agent replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and brushed down the sleeves of his suit, brushing off the imaginary dirt and glancing round the TARDIS control room to see if he'd forgotten anything.

"Are you sure I have to dress like this?" the Doctor complained, glancing down at his attire.

It was Jack's turned to roll his eyes now.

"Yes," Jack replied testily.

The Doctor sighed. At Jack's insistence, the Doctor was wearing a black suit that the TARDIS had picked out for him, along with a TARDIS blue tie and black leather shoes. According to Jack, Converses weren't suitable footwear for a date.

"You know, Doc," Jack pointed out "you were the one who said you wanted to date Rose properly; don't start moaning that you don't like what you have to wear."

The Doctor merely glared at Jack before heading out of the TARDIS and into the apartment.

"I'm just saying," Jack continued as he followed the Time Lord out of the TARDIS.

However, both men stopped talking as Rose came out of the apartment's only bedroom, Rachel and Phoebe following. Both Rachel and Phoebe were looking extremely proud of their efforts; Rose had asked them earlier that day to come round and help her with her hair and makeup- she's been so nervous she had been worried she'd muck it up. Rose herself was dressed in a silky, midnight blue dress that clung to her body as if it had been made for her. The hemline fell just above her knees and Rose was wearing a delicate pair of silver high heeled sandals. Phoebe and Rachel had curled Rose's hair so it fell in soft waves around her face, and the Doctor didn't think he'd ever seen Rose look so nervous.

"You look beautiful," the Doctor murmured, smiling gently at Rose.

Rose blushed, meeting the Doctor's gaze hesitantly. However, she couldn't help but smile back as she caught the Doctor's eye. The Doctor then glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly crossed to Rose's side.

"We'd better get going; we have a reservation for 8." He told her gently.

Rose nodded, and Rachel handed her a small clutch bag. As the Doctor slipped his hand in hers and led her to the apartment door, their three friends followed.

"We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Rose asked her friends as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah, you guys have fun tonight," Jack told them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We will," the Doctor assured his friend as they made their way out onto the street.

Their taxi was already waiting for them, and the Doctor hurried to open the door for Rose. The Doctor then hurried round to the other side of the taxi and climbed in, waving his friends goodbye as he did so.

"Oh, Mon's gonna be so gutted she missed this!" Rachel murmured, dabbing at her suspiciously wet eyes.

"Yeah, it's such a shame she had to work," Phoebe added, wiping her own eyes.

Jack just stared at the two women.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know!" Rachel admitted, laughing slightly "I suppose it's just...I dunno, Rose was so excited tonight, more like her old self. Before...Before Vegas."

"Well, hopefully things will only get better from here," Jack murmured.

He then said goodnight to Phoebe and Rachel and headed back to his and Joey's apartment.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose gazed around at the expensive decoration of the Blue Hill restaurant as the Doctor pulled her seat out for her.

"Dame Rose," the Doctor said cheekily, grinning as he gestured at the chair he'd pulled out for her.

"Why thank you, Sir Doctor," Rose replied, grinning as she sat down.

As the Doctor took his seat and asked the waiter for his most expensive wine, Rose continued taking in their surroundings.

"So, what made you choose this restaurant?" Rose asked curiously.

"Monica recommended it. Apparently, she used to work with the head chef." The Doctor explained.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, thanking the waiter when he returned with the wine. Rose watched as a young ginger girl, probably about 18 years old sat down at a nearby table. She was chatting enthusiastically to her date- a fairly skinny, nervous-looking man, the same age as the girl, who had clearly made a lot of effort for this date, attempting to tame his sandy blond hair and wearing a suit that looked a size or two too big for him. Rose could hear snippets of their conversation, and realised they were probably on holiday, as the girl's accent was Scottish while the boy had an English accent. She stifled a laugh as the girl exclaimed "See, stupid-face, told you you'd enjoy New York!" and the boy replied rather quietly "Yes, Amy,". Obviously, Rose decided, this was the girlfriend's dream holiday and the poor teenager was doing his best to impress her. After a while, the Doctor spoke.

"I thought after the meal we could go for a walk through Washington Square Park if it's not too chilly; after all, it is just down the road,"

Rose nodded, grinning. Then, her eyes widened as she looked over the menu.

"Um, Doctor, are you sure this isn't a little..._expensive_?" Rose asked, leaning across the table and whispering the last word.

The Doctor had to force himself not to laugh at Rose's nervousness.

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor told her gently, reaching across the table and taking Rose's hand in his "you deserve a proper date, and a proper date you shall have, Miss Tyler!"

Rose, however, still looked uneasy.

"Hey now," the Doctor asked quietly, squeezing her hand "what's wrong?"

"It's nothin'," she dismissed quickly, looking down.

"It's not nothing," the Doctor replied softly "if you don't like the restaurant, we can go somewhere else,"

"No, no, the restaurant's lovely," Rose admitted quietly "it's just...Maybe it's a little too upmarket for me. 'S a little too expensive, for..."

"For what?" the Doctor prompted, confused. This was not how their first date was meant to go.

"'S a little too expensive for someone from my background," Rose completed in almost a whisper.

"Rose, that is not true!" the Doctor defended gently. When she wouldn't look up at him, he reached across the table and gently tilted her chin to look at him. "Rose, sweetheart, you are _more_ than worthy for this restaurant. I told you before, I only take the best. And that's what you are. In fact, you're the best of the best! I love you, and I just wish you could understand just how amazing you are,"

Rose blushed, more than a little embarrassed at the Doctor's words.

"So," the Doctor announced enthusiastically, sensing Rose needed a change of topic "what are you thinking of ordering?"

**~StormWolf10~**

"So Ross has sorted the annulment?" Monica asked, frowning.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, rung me this afternoon and said, 'Rach, I got the annulment!'" Rachel replied, shrugging.

"Huh, well, looks like Ross's thing is getting divorced!" Phoebe muttered into her coffee cup.

Monica and Rachel laughed while Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Is this all you girls are gonna talk about all night?" Chandler asked, pulling a face.

"Why yes, yes it is!" Monica replied, grinning.

Monica had called Phoebe and Rachel as soon as she'd gotten in from work, instructing them to come round and give her every detail of what Rose was wearing on her date with the Doctor. The conversation had, predictably, ended up with Rachel complaining about Ross being reluctant to get an annulment.

"In that case, I'm gonna go see what Jack and Joe are doing," Chandler told them, standing up and leaving the apartment.

Before the door had even shut, Chandler could hear that the girls had continued with their conversation.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Why, Doctor, I do believe you're trying to get me drunk!" Rose giggled as the Doctor refilled her wine glass again.

The Doctor merely grinned and winked cheekily.

"And what if I am?" the Doctor asked boldly.

Rose giggled.

"Oh, god! Jack's been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?" Rose sighed, still grinning.

"We-ell," the Doctor mused, smirking.

Rose just shook her head and continued eating her dinner.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Chandler- Oh, hi, Mon, is Chandler here?" Ross asked, standing in the doorway to Monica's apartment.

"No, he's across the hall at Jack and Joey's. Why?" Monica asked, turning round in her seat to peer at her brother over the back of the sofa.

"Oh, I'm having Ben this weekend, and wanted to know if I got borrow Chandler's PS2. Ben's got one at Carol's, and he won't shut up about it. Figured he could bring some of his games, it'll keep him quiet for a few hours before bed." Ross replied.

"Yeah, sure," Monica said, standing up and heading to the TV unit to unplug the games console.

"Hi Phoebs, Rach," Ross said, as he noticed his other two friends.

Both waved back, before Rachel checked her watch and stood up, stretching.

"I'd better get going, Mon," Rachel told her friend.

"Oh, are you sure?" Monica asked, frowning as she crossed the room and handed her brother the games console.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit late, gotta be up early tomorrow," Rachel replied, smiling apologetically.

"I'd better go too," Phoebe admitted, forcing herself out of her seat.

As Phoebe and Monica said goodbye, Rachel went to talk to Ross.

"So the annulment's all sorted, right?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Yeah, 'course!" Ross replied, his hurt tone evident at the thought Rachel wouldn't believe him.

"Thanks," Rachel told him, smiling gently before adding "And you're sure I don't have to sign anything?"

Ross nodded.

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

"Rach, I've got it all sorted," Ross told her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh yeah, Rachel told us about the annulment. Everything's done now, then?" Monica asked.

Again, Ross nodded. As the friends continued talking, they began walking out the apartment. Monica bid them goodbye, and they continued talking as they walked down the stairs. As they crossed the road to Ross' apartment building, Rachel said goodbye and continued on to hers and Phoebe's apartment block, while Phoebe continued her conversation with Ross.

"Hey, Phoebs," Ross butted in suddenly, once Rachel was out of sight "you wanna hear something funny?"

Phoebe just gave him a quizzical look.

"I didn't get the annulment!" he announced, grinning manically.

For a split second, all Phoebe could think was that Ross' grin reminded her of the Doctor's, but then she processed what he'd said, and gasped.

"So, you and Rach are still married?" she asked, shocked.

"Yep!" Ross announced, before letting himself into the apartment block. "Night, Phoebs," he called over his shoulder.

And Phoebe was left all alone on the pavement, wondering how she was going to hide such a huge secret from her friend and flatmate.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time Rose and the Doctor returned from their date, they were both quite tipsy, and were all over each other. Seriously. The Doctor had somehow managed to unlock their apartment door whilst still kissing Rose, and the pair tumbled into the apartment. Rose let out a slight squeak at that, but the Doctor's hands on her waist steadied her. Almost as soon as the apartment door was stuck, the pair were tugging off their shoes, abandoning them as the Doctor pushed Rose backwards through the room to the short corridor that led to their bedroom. Rose took no time at all disposing of the Doctor's jacket and tie, his shirt following shortly after, and for a brief moment the Doctor had a flashback to Las Vegas. Pushing the memory from his mind, he attacked Rose's lips with his own, groping blindly behind Rose's body until his hand connected with the door handle of their bedroom. Pushing the door open, he nudged Rose backwards into the room. As Rose started working on his suit trousers, the Doctor had just enough time to kick the door shut before his brain short circuited and he gave in to pleasure.


	18. The One With the British School

**A/N: New chapter, finally! This one took ages, and is certainly the longest chapter so far at 14 pages and 5233 words …I've had to change some of the stuff between Rose and Mickey due to previous events in Friends With Who… Also, there's admittedly not as much of the Friends characters in this chapter due to the plot of this chapter..**

The One With the British School

As the Doctor and Rose walked into Central Perk that morning, hand in hand, Jack Harkness grinned. Seeing Jack's expression, the rest of the friends turned just in time to see Rose and the Doctor slide into only remaining armchair in 'their area' of the coffee shop.

"Well well," Jack drawled, smirking "so much for you two taking it slow and dating! Didn't know you had it in you, Doctor! Most people don't get more than a kiss goodnight on the first date, but I suppose most people aren't already sharing a one bedroom apartment!"

The Doctor merely rolled his eyes at the comment, while Rose blushed and hid her face in the side of the Doctor's neck.

"So I'm guessing you two had fun last night, huh?" Ross commented, chuckling.

Monica hit her older brother on the arm as Rose blushed even more and nodded meekly.

"How did you like the restaurant?" Monica asked eagerly; keen to change the subject slightly.

As the girls' discussion moved to the meal, Jack noticed idly that Phoebe seemed rather quiet, and had been keeping her distance from Rachel. Figuring there'd been an argument last night, he decided not to mention it. By now, however, Monica and Rachel had dragged Rose nearer the door to Central Perk, eager for details of her date with the Doctor. However, Rose was saved by her mobile going off.

"Hi, Mick, what's up?" she asked, frowning.

"Who's 'Mick'?" Rachel asked quietly, confused.

Monica shrugged just as Rose mouthed 'old friend' and turned her attention back to the phone call.

"What? Right, ok. Yeah, I'll let 'im know. 'Kay, bye."

Then, before Rachel and Monica could ask what was wrong, Rose hurried over to the Doctor.

"That was Mickey on the phone, said there's something weird goin' on at a school back in London. Think we should check it out?" Rose told the Doctor uncertainly.

"What kind of weird?" the Doctor asked as the friends gathered round in interest.

"Dunno, Mick says that they've got a whole new load of staff there, and loads of kids have been really ill and stuff," Rose replied, shrugging.

"You sure we need to check this out, Rose?" Jack asked "Sure Mickey the Idiot's not just pining for you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored Jack, returning her attention to the Doctor. The Time Lord sighed and stood up.

"Right," the Doctor said to the rest of the friends "who's up for working in a British school for a few days?"

**~StormWolf10~**

"So. Physics!" the Doctor announced to the perplexed class of teenagers. "Physics! Eh? Physics! Physics, physics, physics, physics, _physics_!"

As the class merely stared at him, he muttered "I hope one of you is getting all this down." He then raised his voice again "Um, okay - let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A boy in the front row raised his hand.

"Yes! Uh...What was your name?" the Doctor asked, pointing at the boy.

"Milo, sir." The boy replied.

"Milo!" the Doctor exclaimed "Off you go!"

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," Milo announced matter-of-factly.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." The Doctor announced, grimacing at his choice of wording "Question two - I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Again, Milo stuck his hand up.

"Someone else," the Doctor prompted, but the rest of the class merely stared at him "Nope?" he asked, a little annoyed "Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter." Milo answered quickly.

"Two to Milo!" the Doctor announced, hoping to spur on a few more class members "Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False." The boy replied quickly.

"What is a non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?"

"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen."

Some of the other pupils were looking impressed at this, while others looked disturbed.

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

For once, the Doctor was speechless.

**~StormWolf10~**

Monica stepped nervously into the classroom. The class was already seated, some children chatting with their friends, some with their noses in books, and some on the mobile phones and iPods.

"Good morning, class!" Monica announced with false joviality.

The class looked up at her sceptically.

"I'm Miss Geller, and I'll be your cooking teacher for today. Have you all got your ingredients?"

Again, the class remained silent, and Monica's smile was becoming more and more forced. Finally, one of the students spoke.

"Are you American, Miss?"

"Yes, I am." Monica answered quickly "Now, how about we start cooking?"

"Don't have my ingredients, Miss." The same student replied loudly.

As many other students voiced this problem, Monica sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor slipped into the lunch queue, holding a red plastic tray.

"Hey," a voice from behind him announced.

Glancing over his shoulder, the Doctor saw Monica beaming at him, with Phoebe just behind.

"Hi, you two. How's it been for you so far?" the Doctor asked, stepping forward as the queue moved along.

"Ok, I suppose," Monica replied, shrugging.

"My class is great!" Phoebe announced excitedly.

Phoebe was posing as an art teacher, and from the few other art teachers the Doctor had met so far, she seemed to fit in pretty well. As the queue moved up again, they were finally close enough to the counter to get some food. The Doctor grinned at the dinner lady as she slopped food onto his plate. Rose glared back at her boyfriend as he moved along the queue to Rachel, who gave him the same treatment. Once he'd gotten his food, the Doctor went and sat at a table in the canteen, where he was soon joined by Phoebe, Monica and- eventually- Ross, Joey and Chandler.

"Two days we've been here," someone announced suddenly.

The Doctor looked round to see both Rose and Rachel stood at the end of their table, glaring at their friends and dressed in their dinner lady uniform. The friends smirked, and Ross pointed at a spot of gravy on the table with his fork.

"Sorry, Rach, could you just…There's a bit of gravy," Ross told them, unable to suppress a grin.

The Doctor, Chandler and Ross smirked when Rachel glared and began to mop up the gravy, while Monica and Phoebe watched sympathetically.

"Yeah, two days and nothing!" Rachel continued.

"Hey, blame Mickey the idiot, he's the one who put us onto this," the Doctor replied "and he was right."

Rose looked up sharply at that, from where she had been wiping the table in an effort to look like she was actually working.

"Boy in class this morning; got knowledge way beyond planet Earth," the Doctor continued, poking his food around his plate.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Yeah, they're a bit…different," the Doctor answered, clearly unsure.

"Hey, they're great!" Joey protested as he shovelled chips into his mouth.

"You eat anything, Joe," Chandler reminded his friend, rolling his eyes.

"I think they're gorgeous!" Rose added "Wish I'd had school dinners like this!"

Rose and Rachel sat down at the table, having had enough of pretending to work.

"It's very well behaved, this place," the Doctor murmured, gazing around the canteen.

Rose merely hummed in agreement, continuing to steal the Doctor's chips, while Monica scoffed.

"They're not that well behaved! I just had a cooking class where none of the students brought their ingredients in!" Monica informed them.

"Well, it's not that bad. I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones."

The friends merely stared at him while the Doctor nodded enthusiastically and continued talking.  
>"Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in."<p>

"You don't fit in," the friends chorused, all grinning at him.

"Where's Jack?" Chandler asked suddenly, noticing he was missing.

"Apparently the caretakers have to eat in their office, not the canteen," the Doctor answered.

"Hang on, you've got Jack working as a caretaker?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Hey, I told him to go for a teaching position, wasn't my fault the psychic paper mucked up!" the Doctor complained.

Rose grinned and was about to speak when Rachel tapped her on the arm. Eyes wide, both women jumped to their feet, causing their friends to stare at them in confusion.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting," a dinner lady told them as she approached the table.

"We…We were just talking to these teachers," Rachel announced hurriedly.

The Doctor, Phoebe, Monica, Joey, Chandler and Ross all waved at the dinner lady, who pointedly ignored them.

"This one doesn't like the chips," Rose added, nodding at the Doctor.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." The dinner lady announced, clearly affronted.

As she left, Rose and Rachel sighed and begun to head back to the serving stations.

"See? This is us." Rose told the Doctor in annoyance, gesturing at her uniform.

"The dinner ladies." Rachel finished bitterly.

"I'll have the crumble!" the Doctor called at their retreating backs.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Rose muttered as she walked away.

**~StormWolf10~**

Joey edged nervously into the room. It was his first class of the day, having had free periods until lunch. He had been hired as a drama teacher, and figured that it would be a doddle as the class he was teaching had already received their scripts for their upcoming performance. The class were already in the room, sat on chairs in a circle, chatting. However, as Joey entered the room, the class fell silent and stared at him.

"Umm, hi," Joey announced nervously as he introduced himself "I'm Joey Tribbiani, and you may know me from a little show known as 'Days of our Lives',"

The class all glanced at each other before turning back to Joey and shaking their heads. Joey gaped at them.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jack watched in confusion as a group of dinner ladies made their way down the hall with what appeared to be a large barrel of cooking oil. One of the dinner ladies kept muttering things such as "Careful!" and "Take it slow!". He was pretty sure that you shouldn't have to be that cautious with some cooking oil for the school lunches. Jack made a mental note to tell the Doctor about it the next time he saw him, but for now figured he should follow them. As he made his way quietly down the corridor, he saw the dinner ladies move the barrel of oil into the kitchen. Jack waited for a while and then hurried over, pushing the door open uncertainly. The door appeared to lead to the back of the kitchen, and Jack couldn't see any of the dinner ladies around, so he crept inside…and bumped straight into Rachel. As Rachel made to scream in shock, Jack put a hand over her mouth and dragged her behind some shelving. Just then, a rather confused Rose bumped into them as she too crept behind the shelving.

"Those dinner ladies are up to something," Jack whispered, removing his hand from Rachel's mouth.

"But it's just cooking oil, right?" Rachel asked as they watched the dinner ladies wheel the barrel across the kitchen on a trolley.  
>"Careful, keep it steady…Don't spill a drop!" one of the dinner ladies said.<p>

"Somehow, I don't think it's 'just cooking oil', Rach," Rose muttered.

As the dinner lady continued repeating phrases such as 'keep it steady' and 'easy now', Rose's phone went off. Rose quickly dug it out of the pocket of her jeans and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rose whispered.

Jack and Rachel continued watching the dinner ladies as they fetched another barrel of oil when they noticed that Rose seemed frustrated with the person on the phone.

"No, Mum! This is not a good time! Look, I'll call you later…Yes, I'm in London, but…No, Mickey tipped us off because there's something strange going on…No, I'm not…Mum, it's over between Mick and I, I told you…I'm whispering because I'm trying not to be caught! No, Mum, look…No, I need to tell you something, but I'll call you later, ok? No, Mum, no…Goodbye, Mum!" Rose hissed down the phone.

Rachel and Jack smirked as Rose finally managed to hang up the phone, rolling her eyes. However, just as she was about to put it in her pocket, it went off again. Rose growled and answered it quickly.

"Look, Mum," Rose hissed in annoyance "I'm not here to get back with Mickey! If you must know, the Doctor and I got drunk in Las Vegas and got married. We got divorced, but we're dating, alright?" Then, suddenly, Rose's eyes widened "Oh, hi Mick…"

Rachel and Jack's heads snapped up at that, both completely shocked.

"'M sorry, Mick, we'll talk about it later, but right now, we need to get this sorted…"

There was silence for a few moments before Rose spoke again.

"Ok, cheers Mick."

"What did he say?" Rachel whispered urgently.

"Three months ago, all the kitchen staff were replaced by this weird lot," Rose answered as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

Suddenly, the barrel of oil the dinner ladies were moving toppled and spilt its contents on one of them. The dinner lady screamed in agony as smoke started coming off her body. In their hiding place behind the shelves, Jack, Rose and Rachel watched in horror.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor munched on a biscuit as he talked to one of the other teachers. It seemed that this other teacher- Mr Parsons- also suspected something strange was happening, and had been explaining how several teachers had disappeared after Mr Finch became headmaster. The conversation ended, however, when Ross, Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Chandler arrived.

"I'm telling ya, Chandler, that drama class said my acting skills were rubbish! Just because they're doing Shakespeare…" Joey complained.

Chandler rolled his eyes and straightened his tie.

"At least you've had a lesson! I'm covering for some Mr Scott, and I haven't got a lesson until last period!" Chandler groused.

"You wanna take my history class?" Ross asked "Because they're…Wow, they're bad. I had a girl ask me if the Pope was Catholic,"

Just then, the headmaster Mr Finch stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time." Finch announced, a forced smile on his face "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

Ross frowned as he saw the look on the Doctor's face. It was almost as if something had just dawned on him, beginning to smile. It was clear that the Doctor knew this woman.  
>"I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Finch concluded, smiling before leaving the room.<p>

Sarah Jane Smith caught the Doctor's eye, and made a beeline straight for him.

"Hello!" she announced, grinning and holding out her hand.

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor exclaimed, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"And, you are... ?" Sarah Jane prompted as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith." The Doctor said, still beaming.

Ross frowned even more, and nudged Monica. The Doctor was almost tripping over his words.

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." Sarah Jane noted, looking wistful.

"Well, it's a very common name!" the Doctor announced, still grinning.

"He was a very uncommon man." Sarah Jane reminisced, smiling softly "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice - brilliant!" the Doctor enthused, and Ross seriously thought his face must be aching now from all the manic smiling he'd done in the last two minutes.

"Um... so, um, have you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No! Um, it's only my second day." The Doctor admitted.

"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" Sarah Jane questioned, pen poised above the paper now. She hadn't seemed to notice that the Doctor hadn't stopped staring at her since she stepped into the room."So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." The Doctor told her, grinning still.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah Jane replied, smirking.

"No. Good for you!" the Doctor agreed.

As Sarah Jane made her way across the room to talk to some other teachers, the Doctor watched her leave.

"Good for you! Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith!" the Doctor murmured.

**~StormWolf10~**

The school day finally drew to a close (but not before Chandler finally covered his first class since arriving at the school in two days and it turned out to be PE) and the friends returned to the school once night had fallen. They were joined by Mickey, Rose's ex-boyfriend, which led to an uncomfortable silence as they made their way through the deserted school. Monica desperately wanted to speak to Rose about this 'Sarah Jane', but hadn't yet had the time. While Jack led Ross, Chandler and Mickey off to the maths department where all these new teachers had come from, the girls and Joey headed off to snoop around the kitchens and get a sample of the oil. The Doctor, meanwhile, headed straight for Finch's office. However, the Doctor's plans were soon sidetracked when he saw none other than Sarah Jane Smith sneaking into the gym. He followed quickly, sure she'd find the TARDIS. As he watched Sarah Jane back out of the room the TARDIS was in, he waited until she turned around to speak.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." He announced quietly.

"It's you. Oh... Doctor..." Sarah Jane murmured, edging towards him.

From there, things went from bad to worse. It turned out that Sarah Jane was investigating the school for the same reason as the Doctor and his friends. After an awkward conversation where he had to explain to Sarah Jane about the Time War, the Doctor was grateful when a scream pierced the air and they set off running towards the sound. When they arrived (but not after an awkward encounter with Rose), however, it appeared to be that Joey and Mickey had found a cupboard full of vacuum packed rats. As Sarah Jane and Rose began talking, it was soon discovered by the rest of the friends that Rose knew nothing of this 'Sarah Jane Smith' woman, which only made them feel even more awkward.

"Mate! The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare!" Mickey announced to the Doctor as they set off down the corridor.

**~StormWolf10~**

After discovering that the teachers were, in fact giant bats sleeping in the headmaster's office on the ceiling, Sarah Jane had dragged them outside to her car, claiming she had something that would help assess the content of the oil Rose had collected. That something had turned out to be a robot dog called K9, who was more than a little beaten up and rundown. And so, the gang gathered in a chip shop a short way away from the school. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were pouring over the robot dog, laughing and chatting as the Doctor fixed it. Rose was waiting at the counter to be served.

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so'." Mickey announced smugly as he stood beside Rose.

"I'm not listening to this." Rose told him, finally managing to look away from Sarah Jane.

"Although," Mickey continued "I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later."

Rose didn't reply as she payed for her chips and took them over to one of the tables further away from the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"All this time you've been giving it, 'he's different!' - when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke!" Mickey continued as he sat opposite her.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose replied stiffly.

"Maybe not. But if I were you... I'd go easy on the chips." Mickey replied.

Rose immediately dropped the chip she was about to eat and pushed the portion of chips across the table. Mickey opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jack sitting beside Rose and pulling her in for a hug. The ex-Time Agent glared at Mickey, who promptly shut his mouth and gazed around the shop instead, only to see Rose's American friends all watching him suspiciously at a nearby table. Meanwhile, across the room, Sarah Jane and the Doctor were seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the chip shop.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'." Sarah Jane said, grinning.

"Right on top of it, yeah." The Doctor answered, smirking.

"And Rose?" Sarah Jane asked tentatively.

"She was there too." The Doctor answered, still grinning.

There was then a pause as the Doctor fiddled with a few of K9's wires.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me." Sarah Jane asked quietly.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." The Doctor answered, brow furrowing.

"I waited for you. I missed you." Sarah Jane told him softly.

"Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life!" the Doctor scoffed, not looking up.

"You _were_ my life." Sarah Jane answered.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 confirmed.

The Doctor had finally managed to get K9 working and successfully analyse the oil. Everyone was now gathered around the table.

"They're Krillitanes!" the Doctor realised.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked, confusing.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." Jack chipped in as the Doctor nodded.

"And what are... Krillitanes?" Monica asked, gripping Chandler's hand.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor explained.

"What're they doing here?" Phoebe asked as Joey still watched K9 warily.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children!" The Doctor realised, eyes widening.

**~StormWolf10~**

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked as he, Sarah Jane and Ross loaded K9 into Sarah Jane's boot.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." Sarah Jane answered, smiling.

Ross chuckled while Mickey grinned.

"What about you two? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I…I don't know," Ross admitted, shrugging.

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm... Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog!" Mickey realised, sinking down to sit on the boot of the car.

Ross smirked and patted him on the shoulder. Just then, the rest of the friends came out of the chip shop, Rose hurrying after the Doctor and clearly upset.

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" Rose asked.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor asked in annoyance.

Phoebe, Monica and Rachel all scoffed at that, while Jack slapped a palm to his forehead and Chandler and Joey gaped.

"Matter?! _Matter_?!" Monica screeched, starting towards the Doctor.

Chandler quickly grabbed her and steered her to the car to wait.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." Rose replied eventually, as Rachel rubbed her back soothingly. That didn't, however, stop her voice from shaking.

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor asked, anger beginning to show. However, he also appeared to be hurt by Rose's comments, which Rose herself found rather ironic as she was the one close to tears.

"I thought you and me were... but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked, stepping forward.

"No. Not to you." The Doctor answered swiftly.

"But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose questioned, voice trembling again.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you-" the Doctor broke off quickly, catching himself just in time.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked, eyes wide as hope ignited inside of her.

Over by Sarah Jane's car, everyone had stopped talking now, listening to the Doctor and Rose's conversation.

"Someone you love." The Doctor concluded sadly "You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

Everyone was gaping now, Phoebe, Rachel, Monica, Ross, Chandler, Joey and Jack trying not to grin while Sarah Jane and Mickey just looked hurt. Suddenly, however, a krillitane swooped down towards them, and everyone dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked as she slowly got to her feet again.

"But it didn't even touch us, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Jack pointed out, frowning.

Behind them, the krillitane flew over the buildings and into the night.

**~StormWolf10~**

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor realised, looking round at his friends.

They were in one of the computer rooms in the school and, since arriving for work that morning, the Doctor had found out the reasons the Krillitanes were there, Sarah Jane and Rose had made up and Mickey had been left in the car to 'keep K9 company'. The hardest part of the day, however, was for the rest of the friends, who had had to carry on teaching as if nothing was wrong. Joey, of course, had freaked out.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane, Ross and Joey echoed, all confused.

"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor explained hurriedly.

"I thought it was a myth!" Jack piped up, frowning.

The Doctor shook his head.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yep." the Doctor replied, beginning to pace up and down, hands in his hair "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips." Rachel reminded them

"Yeah, I've been eating them." Rose added

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" The Doctor asked suddenly, his eyes meeting Rose's.

Two voices quickly answered the question.

"Two thousand and sixty five."

The friends all gaped as both Rose and Joey answered the question at the same time.

"Oh my God..." Rose murmured, shocked, while Joey yelled "What have those chips done to me?!"

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Monica asked suddenly, confused.

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." The Doctor realised.

**~StormWolf10~**

"They've been deadlock sealed!" the Doctor exclaimed as he attempted to open the oil barrels in the kitchen.

Mickey was hopefully off saving the kids and getting them out of the school, but right now the Doctor just wanted to get rid of this oil and get everyone out of the cramped kitchen.

"Finch must've done that - I can't open them." The Doctor continued as he tried to open another of the barrels.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K9 explained.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." The Doctor instructed.

Jack led everyone out of the back door, including a student named Kenny, who had teamed up with them. Finally, the Doctor was alone with K9.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat." K9 said as the Doctor moved the vats about.

"But you'll be trapped inside!" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing to the robot dog's side.

"That is correct." K9 stated.

"I can't let you do that." The Doctor told the metal dog.

"No alternative possible, Master." K9 replied.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder as he heard the shriek of a krillitane. There was no other choice.

"Goodbye, old friend." The Doctor said sadly.

"Goodbye Master." K9 answered.

"You good dog." The Doctor told him, smiling sadly.

"Affirmative."

**~StormWolf10~**

As the school exploded, with thankfully all the students safe outside the building, everyone began cheering. The friends were all hugging and congratulating each other after what had been their most worrying trip with the Doctor yet. However, Rose's grin faded as she saw the Doctor with Sarah Jane a little way off, talking quietly. As Sarah Jane began crying, the Doctor tugged her in for a hug. Rose took a deep breath and turned back to her friends.

"The Doctor loves you, you know,"

Rose looked up in confusion at Chandler.

"I know," Rose replied, smiling weakly "I know."

**~StormWolf10~**

After they'd dropped Sarah Jane and Mickey off home (after giving Sarah Jane a new K9 and Rose and the Doctor had talked with Mickey), the friends headed back to New York. They landed at the Doctor and Rose's apartment, and although they had asked their friends to stay, their friends had all headed home. Sighing, Rose pulled her mobile out.

"Who're you calling?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

He was in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea.

"Mum," Rose answered "she rung yesterday and I'd said I'd call her back. We need to tell her about us,"

The Doctor sighed.

"Can't we just leave an answer phone message?" he asked timidly.


	19. The One With the Engagement Ring

**A/N: I'M BACK! New chapter ;) Paraphrased from the actual episode.**

The One With the Engagement Ring

Chandler sighed, flicking through yet another ring brochure. He had no idea what to pick; he knew nothing about ring cuts, and he really didn't want to ask any of his friends in case they spilled the secret to Monica. Chandler was determined to find the right ring, and he wanted everything to be perfect. It didn't help that every time he was alone in the apartment, Jack or Joey walked in, or Ross popped by. The girls were getting a little suspicious, particularly Phoebe and Rose, although Monica was seemingly still oblivious. Chandler yelped, and threw the brochure over his shoulder as the door to the apartment swung open.

"Hi, Chandler!" Phoebe announced, grinning as she swept into the apartment.

Instead of replying, Chandler spluttered a little, blushing red.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, crossing over to the kitchen table where Chandler was sat.

"Nothing!" Chandler retorted quickly.

"What's this?" Phoebe asked, frowning as she noticed the brochure on the floor.

Phoebe quickly picked the brochure up, and gasped.

"Chandler, is this what I think it is?" Phoebe asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Chandler asked evasively.

"An engagement ring brochure." Phoebe replied.

"It's not what it looks like!" Chandler yelled suddenly, grabbing the brochure from Phoebe's hands.

But, looking at Chandler, Phoebe realised that it was exactly what it looked like. Because Chandler Bing was going to propose to Monica Geller.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Remind me why we can't tell the others?" Phoebe asked, sighing.

She and Chandler were in a jewellers, desperately searching for the ideal engagement ring for Monica.

"Because!" Chandler replied, getting more and more annoyed as their searches proved fruitless "I want it to be a surprise; I want to call everyone to the apartment with Monica so we can tell everyone together! My plan's already ruined with you here!"

Phoebe watched her friend carefully as he continued to peer at the rings.

"Well, I doubt Rose would say anything. And the Doctor would be able to keep the secret, too." Phoebe pointed out.

Chandler sighed this time.

"I know, but at this rate, we won't even be getting engaged! I mean, how many jewellers have we been to now? A thousand? More? And all we've seen is ugly rings!" Chandler told her, pointing furiously at the rings in the cases "Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!"

Something caught Chandler's eye, and he looked up to see a man in a sharp suit stood there. He evidently worked in the store, and looked far from happy about Chandler calling their rings ugly.

"Lovely collection you have here." Chandler told the man awkwardly, attempting a smile.

Chandler quickly straightened up and looked to Phoebe for help.

"Maybe you're going the wrong way about proposing." Phoebe suggested "Maybe get her an engagement bracelet, or tiara?" Her eyes clapped sight on something behind the counter "Ooh, or an engagement musket!"

Chandler blinked.

"Yeah…No musket." Chandler told Phoebe.

**~StormWolf10~**

It had all gone wrong. Chandler hurried into the restaurant, Phoebe close on his heels.

"There he is," Phoebe told Chandler, pointing him out.

"Ok, and he hasn't proposed yet because there isn't a ring on her finger," Chandler noted, looking at the couple.

"Wow! You're good! After this, we should solve crimes." Phoebe announced eagerly.

" Yeah! Okay, go, go, go get him." Chandler told her, nudging Phoebe towards the table.

Chandler nodded and, nudged Phoebe towards him. The jewellers' had accidentally sold the 1920's engagement ring Chandler had picked out to another man, and they were here to get it back. He had to have that ring. After all, he couldn't give Monica that hideous gumball ring that was now burning a hole in his pocket. By sheer luck, Phoebe managed to get the man to come over to them. Now was the tricky part; getting the man to swap rings with them.

"Hi! Hi. Okay, there was a slight mix-up at the jewellery store, the ring you're about to propose with was supposed to be held for me. So, I'm gonna need to have that back." Chandler exclaimed awkwardly.

The man looked sceptical, and Chandler tried again.

"But, in exchange I'm willing to trade you this beautiful, more expensive ring." Chandler announced, before glancing at the gumball ring "Ew."

" Wow! I would trade!" Phoebe announced, grinning.

" It is beautiful, but I'm gonna use this one. Now, if you'll excuse me." The man replied, turning to return to his table.

" No-no! This is my fiancée" Chandler lied, nodding to Phoebe "and her heart was set on that ring. You don't want to break her heart now do you?"

" Yeah, do you want to break a dying woman's heart?" Phoebe chipped in, hoping to sound threatening.

" You're dying?!" the man asked incredulously, looking Phoebe over.

Phoebe coughed rather unconvincingly.

" Yeah, she's dying… Of a cough apparently." Chandler muttered, rolling his eyes.

" Yes, and it is my dying wish to have that ring. See, if I'm not buried with that ring then my spirit is going to wander the nether world for all eternity…" Phoebe added.

" Okay, that's enough honey!" Chandler interrupted quickly.

" I don't know." The man asked, still sceptical "Let me see the ring."

" Great! Okay, here." Chandler enthused, quickly showing the man the ring again.

The man looked at the ring again.

" All right." He agreed, swapping rings.

" Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Chandler told the man, grinning from ear to ear. He then peered round the man to look at the man's girlfriend "And you are about to marry a wonderful man!"

The woman looked absolutely stunned, while her boyfriend glared at Chandler. Chandler frowned at the man.

" Hey! I'm marrying a dead woman!" Chandler told them, glaring.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Has anyone actually seen Phoebe and Chandler all day?" Rose asked, frowning.

Ross, Jack and Joey all shook their heads, sitting down in the chairs as they began focusing on the baseball match that was just starting on TV. The friends had just met up, as Monica was at work and Ross had been marking papers all day. Jack and Joey hadn't left their apartment, and Rose and the Doctor had been tinkering with the TARDIS for the better part of the afternoon.

"I went into Central Perk before coming here, and neither of them were there. Gunther said he hadn't seen them all day." Ross answered.

"They wouldn't be out together, would they?" the Doctor asked, brow furrowed.

"I don't think so. Then again, we don't know what they've been up to." Jack replied, glancing over at the Doctor and Rose, who were stood by the foosball table.

Just then, however, the door of the apartment opened and Chandler came in, followed by Phoebe. Both were grinning.

"Where've you two been all day? We were just talking about you!" the Doctor told them, bemused.

"Ah, well, I wanted to tell you guys something," Chandler explained, still grinning "have you seen Rachel?"

"I can phone her, ask her to come over?" Rose suggested.

Chandler nodded his thanks, and Rose quickly pulled her phone out, scrolling through her list of contacts. By now, Jack, Joey and Ross had lost interest in the baseball game, and had stood up from their chairs.

"Well, what's this big news?" Joey asked, frowning.

"I can't say until Rach is here." Chandler replied.

"I'm here!" Rachel announced, hurrying into the apartment, her cell phone still in her hand.

"Ok, guys, I've got something important to tell you." Chandler announced, taking a deep breath. He paused before continuing "I'm going to ask Monica to marry me."

Both Rachel and Rose gasped, while Joey, Jack and the Doctor grinned.

"Wait a minute, is this…Is this for real?" Ross asked, shocked.

Chandler nodded.

"Yeah, check the ring out!" Chandler told him, slipping the ring box out of his pocket to show them.

"Oh my god!" Joey exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"So you two are really serious?" Jack joked.

"Yep, pretty much," Chandler replied, laughing.

"You…You're gonna get married?! I mean…We're gonna be brothers-in-law!" Ross realised, grinning at his friend.

The pair quickly embraced in a hug, before pulling away a few moments later.

"I was gonna wait until it was official, you know? But I got so excited I just had to tell you guys because you're my best friends." Chandler told them.

"Oh, Chandler!" Rachel exclaimed "You guys are gonna be so happy!"

"And she'll love the ring!" Rose added, eyes slightly damp.

"Well, I should hope so! That's where me and Phoebs have been all day; trying to track down the perfect ring." Chandler answered, nodding over at Phoebe, who was watching everything quietly, smiling.

"Do you know when you're gonna propose?" the Doctor asked, arm slung round Rose's waist.

"Oh, I know that!" Chandler told them "All I need now is to book the plane tickets…"


	20. The One in London Part I

**A/N: This was such a fun chapter to write! Hope you like the two little surprises in this chapter, and part two will be coming soon. :) As always, read and review!**

The One in London Part I

"But why are we going to London again? It was only about a month ago that we were there undercover at that school!" Monica pointed out as she clipped her seatbelt together.

"Well, I just thought we should take a holiday. A proper holiday. Not like last time we were in London. No aliens this time. And, I suppose, it's going back to where it all started. Me and you. Ross' wedding…" Chandler trailed off, smiling slightly at the memory.

Monica smiled, reaching for her boyfriend's hand, squeezing it in her own. They were currently sat on a jumbo jet waiting to set off for a few days in London. Monica had no idea what to expect once there, but she hoped Chandler had booked them in to a clean hotel. Still a little suspicious about Chandler's behaviour over the past few years, Monica was beginning to wonder why he'd announced this surprise holiday so close to the day they were going. Shrugging it off, Monica settled back in the seat.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Chandler, this is wonderful!" Monica exclaimed as she took in their hotel room.

As it turned out, Chandler had booked them into the same hotel they'd stayed in for Ross' and Emily's wedding. Monica was growing more suspicious now as to why he was being so romantic, but all confused thoughts as she saw Chandler grinning at her.

"So you like it, then?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty coming through.

"I love it." Monica assured him, crossing the room to kiss him deeply.

However, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Frowning, Chandler pulled away and went to open the door.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, glaring as his smiling friends spilled into the room.

"Hiya, guys!" Monica greeted their friends eagerly "How did you get here?"

"Came in the TARDIS." Ross explained, kissing his sister on the forehead.

"So, let's see your hand!" Rachel announced delightedly, grabbing Monica's left hand.

"Why?" Monica asked in confusion, as Chandler frantically cleared his throat in the background.

"Nail polish!" Rose yelled quickly, wide-eyed "We were discussing nail polish earlier!"

Rachel and Phoebe looked at Rose in confusion for a few moments, before glancing at Chandler and realising that he hadn't yet proposed.

"I'm not wearing nail polish." Monica told them, frowning.

"Exactly!" Phoebe announced "And we have to fix that!"

**~StormWolf10~**

Meanwhile, Chandler had dragged the guys outside into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded, glaring at his friends.

"We wanted to see you propose to Monica!" Joey told his friend, frowning.

"Well, how am I meant to ask with you guys following me everywhere?! I have it all planned! We're due at the London Eye in…" Chandler looked at his watch "two hours!"

Jack let out a low whistle.

"You really do have this all planned out, don't you?" he commented, earning him a glare from Chandler.

"We can leave if you want, Chandler," the Doctor offered, tugging his ear nervously.

The last thing they wanted was to muck up Chandler's proposal.

"No, no. You might as well stay." Chandler told them, sighing "I don't even know if I'll have the confidence to ask her."

"You'll be fine, mate," Ross told his friend reassuringly.

"Yeah, and if you need tips, just ask Ross. He's an expert!" Jack added cheekily.

**~StormWolf10~ **

Two hours later, it was seven in the evening, London time. Chandler and Monica had eaten at the hotel before setting off to the London Eye, and Monica was left shocked when she found that Chandler had booked them a private capsule. As they boarded the capsule, they noticed the Doctor and Rose waiting in the queue. Ross and Joey were also on the London eye, but their capsule had already gone part-way up. Choosing to opt out of the London Eye, Phoebe, Rachel and Jack had headed down to Oxford street to go shopping instead, and were going to head back to the TARDIS when they were finished.

"Chandler, how did you afford this?" Monica asked in shock as she stepped into the private capsule.

There was champagne on ice, as well as a box of expensive chocolates.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you like it." Chandler replied, smiling.

Monica was growing confused now; there was something going on with Chandler, and for a while on the plane she'd entertained the idea that he was proposing to her, but that was daft, he was Chandler. Right? Monica didn't have much more time to think as their capsule began to ascend.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Great," the Doctor complained, running a hand through his wild hair as he paced up and down "the whole of London and I get to see the tourist information centre!"

"Doctor, just calm down. They'll get it sorted in a bit." Rose told him calmly, and the Doctor stopped his pacing to stare at her.

The London Eye had ground to a halt. Quite literally. It wouldn't move. For some bizarre health and safety reason, they couldn't let anyone out of the capsules until the fault had been fixed, even though the capsule the Doctor and Rose were in hadn't even left the ground yet. The pod only had a few people in, and they were mostly tourists due to the fact it was evening, but they were all getting disgruntled. In fact, there was one very loud ginger woman who was going so far as to bang on the glass.

"Let. Us. Out!" she bellowed at the unfortunate repair man outside the capsule.

She punctuated each word with a bang to the glass, and although the glass was reinforced, the repair man was looking rather scared. An older, blonde woman rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Stop it! Just let the man get on with his job!" she told the ginger woman angrily.

The ginger woman glared at the other woman, and the pair seemed oblivious that Rose was watching them in amusement. The tourists were distractedly taking photos of each other in the capsule, and didn't seem at all aware of the angry ginger woman.

"Mum! They might as well let us out!" the ginger woman growled.

As the ginger woman and the blonde woman- her Mum- began arguing, an old man sighed and sat down on the bench beside Rose.

"I can only apologise for my daughter and granddaughter," he told Rose apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm with the annoying pacing man." Rose replied, nodding over to the Doctor, who had resumed his pacing.

The old man chuckled and held out his hand to Rose.

"I'm Wilfred Mott, by the way. But you can call me Wilf." Wilf told Rose, smiling.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," Rose replied, shaking Wilf's hand.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Ross, I'm scared!" Joey complained.

Joey and Ross were unfortunate enough to be stuck in the capsule right up the top of the London Eye. Of course, it gave them a great view of London, but quite frankly, Joey wanted to be back on the pavement.

"Joey, we'll be fine!" Ross reassured his friend, although he was beginning to worry himself "I'm sure we'll be down soon."

"I heard that if even one bolt accidentally comes out of the London Eye, the entire thing will topple into the Thames." A teenager chipped in , grinning wickedly at a terrified Joey.

Joey swallowed hard, wide-eyed.

"I shoulda gone shopping with Rach and Phoebs!" he muttered.

**~StormWolf10~**

Meanwhile, Chandler and Monica were stuck at about halfway up the London Eye. However, unlike their friends, they didn't really mind; they were soaking up the view as the evening drew darker and the buildings all along the Thames began to light up. Chandler took a deep breath and fingered the ring box in his jacket pocket.

"This is beautiful," Monica piped up suddenly, her voice soft as she stared out across the river.

"Yeah," Chandler agreed, beginning to draw the ring box out of his pocket.

This was his chance. The most romantic proposal he could have hoped for. Their own private capsule on the London Eye, the Thames lit up in the deep blue of the night sky… It was everything Monica deserved. This was it. Chandler pulled the ring box out of his pocket…

**~StormWolf10~**

The ginger woman- Donna, Rose had learned from Wilf, her Granddad- was still banging on the glass. Sylvia, her Mother was still telling her to stop, and the pair kept arguing. Wilf was evidently used to these Mother-daughter spats, as he merely rolled his eyes.

"So," Wilf asked Rose conversationally "what are you doing on the London Eye? Anniversary?"

He nodded at the Doctor as he said the last word. Rose smiled, but shook her head.

"No. We live in America now, and one of our friends from there came over with his girlfriend to propose to her. He booked a private capsule for her and everything. The rest of us came over for a bit of a holiday and to see how the proposal went." Rose explained.

"Ah," Wilf nodded "so your friends are American, then?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, but when they first got together, they were here in London. Hence why he's proposing in London." Rose replied "Why are you here?"

"It's meant to be my birthday treat." Wilf replied, a wry smile on his face "although that's if these two actually stop arguing." He nodded at his daughter and granddaughter "I like stargazing, and they thought it would be nice to do this in the evening as the stars come out."

"It does look nice," Rose admitted, gazing out the window at the London skyline.

Wilf hummed in agreement, smiling softly. Suddenly, the Doctor let out a comically loud sigh as he slumped to the ground. Rose rolled her eyes while Wilf just stared at him.

"Rose, I'm bored!" the Doctor complained "We've been here almost an hour and we've seen nothing but the tourist information centre!"

"I can't do anything about that, Doctor!" Rose pointed out.

"Doctor?" Sylvia and Donna both echoed, seemingly only just noticing that they weren't alone.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked, frowning slightly at them.

"Well, what kind of Doctor are you?" Sylvia asked, frowning at the strange man.

"I….Dabble." the Doctor answered evasively.

Donna snorted.

"So basically you've got one of those pointless doctorates in something really bizarre?" she asked him.

"Oh, like you're any better!" Sylvia muttered to her daughter "I told you to take that job at Jival Chowdry's, but no! You wanted to work at posh HC Clements. And now the temp job's finished you're out of work again!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Donna and Sylvia began arguing again. In the fifty-seven minutes he'd been trapped in this capsule, he'd decided that, no matter how jealous he was of this Donna's hair, she reminded him entirely too much of Jackie Tyler. She was loud, stubborn and- although the Doctor really didn't want to find out- could probably slap pretty hard too.

**~StormWolf10~**

Ok, here we go, Chandler thought to himself. Ring box in hand (although carefully concealed in his hand so Monica wouldn't notice it), he tugged at his trousers uncomfortably before clearing his throat. Monica tore her gaze from the view outside the capsule, to look at Chandler, smiling softly. Smiling back self-consciously, Chandler took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Monica, you have no idea what you mean to me," he began, voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat and continued "and I wanted to do something to show you just how much I love you."

Monica was gaping now, and Chandler took her silence as a sign to carry on. He quickly knelt down on one knee, looking up at Monica.

"Monica Geller-" he began, preparing to open the ring box.

"Oh. My. God!"

Both Monica and Chandler froze. Then, as one, they looked up at the roof of the capsule. They were stood right in the curve of the capsule, so some of the glass stretched up above their heads. And, through the gloom of the evening, they could just make out a face pressed to the floor of the capsule above theirs. A very familiar face. They heard a nasally laugh.

"Chandler Bing!"

Monica and Chandler both gaped, before lowering their gazes to look at one another again.

"Janice." They chorused.


End file.
